Roran the Elman
by jman007
Summary: Eragon finds a stone that changes his life forever…But as Eragon sets out on his adventure Roran is visited by a mysterious man who shows him a path of his own…Enter Roran the Elman
1. Chapter 1

Roran the Elman

Chapters

1\. Roran

2\. Plans for the Future

Part 1. A Father's Blessing

Part 2. Journey to Therinsford

3\. A Man Named Tenga

4\. Albreich

5\. Training

Part 1. Scrying

Part 2. The Ancient Language

6\. Over the next few Months

7\. The Battle of Farthendur

8\. Visions Near and Far

9\. Home Again

10\. Roran the Butcher

11\. Revelation

Part 1. The Barrier

Part 2. I AM THE ELMAN

12\. Betrayal

13\. The Journey Through the Spine

14\. Narda

15\. Teirm

16\. Jeod Longshanks

17\. The Dragon Wing

Part 1. The Chase

Part 2. The Boar's Eye

18\. Dauth

19\. Battle of the Burning Plains

20\. Power

21\. Together Again

22\. Vengeance

23\. To Walk Alone

24\. Trial of the Long Knives

25\. Wedding Day

Part 1. Uninvited Guests

Part 2. The Laughing Dead

26\. Man and Wife

27\. Orders

28\. Martland Redbeard

29\. Insubordination

Part 1. Ambush

Part2. Promotion

30\. Roran's Might

31\. The Battle of Feinster

32\. Roran's Apprentice

33\. The Gates of Belatona

34\. Dark Magic

35\. I Know Your Name

36\. The Rock of Kuthian

37\. The March to Urubaen

38\. Freedom

39\. Final Battle

40\. Rebuilding

41\. Eragon and Arya

42\. Lord of the Elmen

Chapter 1. Roran

Roran was the only son of Garrow and Marion. An only child at least until Eragon was born in the house and raised alongside Roran like brothers. Brothers in all things but blood was their favorite thing to say of each other. Selene Eragon's mother showed up after being gone for so long and gave birth to him. Then she asked if Garrow her brother and Marion would raise him. They agreed after much begging then Selene left never to herd from again. Not long after Marion died so it was just Garrow, Roran, and Eragon.

Roran was a hard worker much like his father. He liked to play but when it was time to be serious he was of a determined mind. Roran had a quick mind and was a good friend to have and many of the young men of Carvahal could testify to that. Concerning love Roran had eyes for only one girl in Carvahal and that was the butcher's daughter Katrina. Roran first laid eyes on her at the age of 9 she was 7. As they got older their affections for each other was clear to everyone but her over protective father Sloan. Roran often wondered how such a beautiful kind hearted person like Katrina could be related to such a weasel like Sloan. But it had more to do with her dead mother Ismira than Sloan himself.

Roran worked the farm with his father and cousin planting in the summer harvesting in the winter a year round task that built up Roran's strength and endurance. To keep food on the table Eragon would often go hunting in the Spine. A range of mountains that stretched across Alagaesia from north to south. So named because it resembled the spine of a human skeleton. Eragon was the human in the valley who dare the foreboding mountains to hunt wild game. On rare occasions Roran would accompany him, but most of the time he remained home with Garrow to help with odds and ends around the farm.

Roran was particularly anxious as he had given Eragon a message to give to Katrina. The first step in his plan to make Katrina his wife. Roran stood on the porch watching the snow blanket the mountains. "Winter will be here soon…" Garrow said joining him on the porch.

"Aye Eragon will be returning soon…"

"When he returns we will harvest the fields and get everything ready…"

After diner Roran went to bed dreaming of the beautiful Katrina. He heard the door open and Eragon's voice but remained in bed wrapped in his warm blankets. At sunrise Roran was up the same time Eragon was. The two wrestled in the kitchen until Garrow came in. They ate boiled eggs, fish, and porridge for breakfast. As they ate Roran listened to Eragon's adventures while hunting in the Spine. Then he follows Eragon to his room where he shows him the stone. When Roran touches the stone a strange feeling overtakes him.

Then the two follow Garrow outside to harvest the fields. The job takes them three days and by the time they are done the snow falls. During this time they pickle, shock, clean, and store the harvest. Beans, corn, oats, cabbages, etc are prepared for storage or trade for when the traders come. Another week passes before the traders arrive. The three men pack the wagon and it is off to town. While Eragon and Garrow search for Brent the jeweler to sell the fabulous stone to Roran learns that Dempton is in town. Dempton is a miller from Therinsford who came to get sockets made for his mill.

Horst the Blacksmith introduces them. "Ah Roran…Garrow's son…Horst has told me all about you."

They shake hands, "Thank you sir…" Roran waits until Horst leaves before speaking, "I wish to marry…but my prospects will be greater if I had gold to build a house and buy land for farming…I had intended to ask Horst for the job but he spoke of me to you…"

"Yes I pay well...I live above my mill so you won't have to pay rent…I will provide all your meals…The work is hard and dangerous…If you are interested I return in a week…"

"I am but let me speak with my father first…" They shake hands again then Roran leaves. He spots Eragon going into the tavern. He smiles and continues toward the alley by the butcher shop. Katrina is waiting. "I have news…" He says after they hug, "Dempton is in town and has offered me a job. I intend to take it…That way I save the money for us and make a proper request to your father…"

Katrina smiles, "A sound plan…Father will be more agreeable if you have a way to support me…" They steal a kiss in private, "I cannot wait to be your wife…"

"And I your husband…"

"KATRINA! Where are you girl…" Boomed Sloan's voice. They kiss again and she runs off.

"And what have you been up to?" Eragon asks.

"Oh this and that…"

The two cousins walk to Horst's house for dinner. There is eating, talking, and laughing. Then everyone gathers in the streets to watch plays, hear poetry, and songs. Then Brom the old storyteller of Carvahal comes forward to speak. Of all the people in Carvahal Brom was the most mysterious. He had patience for no one save Eragon or when he was giving unwanted advice to people. Roran liked him because of Eragon, but for the most part Roran kept his distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Plans for the Future

Part 1. A Father's Blessing

After the celebration Roran and Eragon sat in the back of the cart while Garrow drove. "I don't know…It seemed kinda wrong to sell it…" Roran said staring at the blue stone.

Eragon looks at him, "You know I kinda feel the same way…A part of me is glad we were unable to sell it…I think I will keep it…"

Roran sighs, "I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Dempton was in town…I am going to take a job with him…"

"Why its not like we need the money…"

Roran sighs, "I know, but it is not for me…Its for Katrina…I wish to marry her…"

"Oh!"

As they traveled Eragon tried to talk Roran out of it but is unable to. At supper Roran told Garrow of his plans. "Well I was hoping you would marry soon…It is time for this family to start growing again…And I would like to see my grandchildren…When do you leave?" With his father's approval Roran went to bed with a smile on his face. Everything was falling into place.

**_A noise shocked Roran out of sleep…He got up and went to Eragon's room, but it was empty save for fragments of the blue stone…He walked through the house and when he got outside Eragon was riding a huge blue beast…_**

**_"_****_Forgive me Roran…"_**

**_The beast roared and opened its wings then it flew off_**

**_"_****_WAIT!"_**

**_Then Roran spun around to find his house in shambles…"RORAN!"_**

**_Roran rummaged through the rubble and found his father dead_**

****Roran sat up sweating hard and breathing heavy. It felt so real that dream, then he heard a noise that sounded as if it came from Eragon's room. He heard a thud on the floor, then all was quiet. He lay his head back down, then Roran heard Eragon's footsteps despite his attempts to be quiet. Roran was tempted to go see what was going on, but he remained in bed. He placed the covers over his head and fell asleep. The next morning Roran mentioned the noise to Eragon, who gave him a passable excuse.

Over the next few days Roran noticed that Eragon was acting funny. His cousin would race to finish his chores then spend his free time outside doing who knows what. Roran also noticed that Eragon was taking extra food, but he said nothing figuring Eragon had a pet of some kind, but the taking of extra food soon stopped. During this time Roran packed his things. He wanted to speak with Eragon, but maybe saying goodbye was hard for him. It was hard for Roran as well…It would be six long months before he saw Garrow and Eragon again. A worthwhile trip to marry his beloved Katrina.

The day finally came for Roran to leave, Eragon was to accompany him to Carvahal. "My son I don't have much but this…" Garrow hands Roran a small bag of gold coins, "May help you in your endeavors…I have a father's blessing take it if you will…"

"I will father…"

He places his hands on Roran's shoulder, "My son…be a good man…If such a thing is possible in these times…Give men your ear but not your heart…Be true to your word…It is the greatest treasure a man can have…don't be afraid to admit when you are wrong…Seek wisdom wherever you can find it…Follow your instincts…Be honest in regards to money…Place the same amount of worth on a poor man as you do a noble…in matters of the heart be honest…It is the surest way to a woman's heart…Walk as a man my son and know that I am proud of you…" They hug, then Garrow looks at Eragon, "Do not feel slighted Eragon for you are as much my son as Roran…Take heart to my words and let them guide you…"

With one last goodbye Roran leaves the house to meet Dempton in Carvahal. He pauses to look at the farm. "What?"

Roran smiles, "Nothing! Lets go…" When they reach town Dempton is waiting at Horst's forge. He greets Eragon then Eragon says one last goodbye to Roran and leaves.

Part 2. Journey to Therinsford

The winter wind makes it hard to travel up the road to Therinsford, but Roran is determined to endure a thousand winters to be with Katrina. "So leaving home for the first time…" Dempton asks.

Roran's mind had been on the dream he had a few days ago, "Yes…"

"I remember the first time I left my father's house…I was younger than you…I was fifteen…"

"Where did you go?"

"I joined the King's army…" This shocked Roran, "I served for ten years…Left used the gold I saved up to buy my mill…"

"Wow…You never married…"

He sighed, "Unfortunately I did marry…The witch betrayed me with another man…I threw her out along with her bastard…"

Roran smiled, "Well…I would have done the same in your shoes…"

At sunset they stopped to make camp. As Roran slept he dreamed again, only this time he saw Brom and Eragon in his dream. Then he saw an Elf, a white beast much like the blue one, two twin Elves females. They performed some type of ritual, then Roran awoke. The next day the duo continued on without stopping.

Therinsford was much bigger than Carvahal. Therinsford had an inn where people passing through could stay. It also had a small jeweler shop. The town was garrisoned with a hundred men, but the fort was empty as the soldiers had gone to Gileade for some reason. A bridge greeted Roran as they approached it two days later.

"Who is that?" Roran asked looking back at the man by the side of the road.

"That is just Ulee he likes to try and trick new comers into paying him a toll to enter town…"

As soon as they arrived at Dempton's mill Roran got settled while Dempton placed the new sockets for his millstone. The next day they got to work from sunup to an hour after high noon. Then they broke for lunch. "There is a homing pigeon service here if you wish to send a letter to your house…" Dempton offered after lunch.

"No I will see them when I see them…" They got back to work grinding corn into flour…grinding dried beans and seeds. As soon as Roran was finished he ate and dropped into bed. Two hours before sunrise he was up bathing in hot water. Then he got to work unaware of the events concerning Eragon, his father, and the blue stone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. A Man Named Tenga

An elderly looking man riding a black stallion and leading a brown one rode into Therinsford from the south. He paused and closed his eyes, then he opened them and urged his horse forward. Dempton and Roran had just stopped to eat lunch when a man came up clearing his throat. "Excuse me…but are you Roran Garrowsson?"

Roran stands up, "Who is asking…"

"My name is Tenga…And I have a proposition for you…" As the man spoke Roran could feel an itch in his mind. "May we speak in private…"

Roran looks at Dempton who hunches his shoulders, "Go ahead!"

They walk to the side of the mill to speak, "_Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya…" _The strange words send a tingle through Roran. "I have been searching for you for a longtime…Roran son of Garrow…"

"What does that mean…How do you know me?"

"You recently had a dream yes?"

"How do you know that…"

Roran grabs the sides of his head as Tenga's voice sounds in his mind, ("I know because I touched your mind and read your thoughts…") Roran looks at him in fear, "You don't have to fear me…For the same power lies in you untamed and untapped…You are an Elmen…"

Roran starts to walk away, "Look I don't know who you are and you are talking non-sense…"

"_Letta!_" Tenga barks. An unseen force grips Roran in place where he stands, "I am not finished…"

"Someone help me!" Roran screams.

"No one can hear you…As you have guessed by now I am a mage…A spell caster…The first Elmen…"

"What do you want from me?"

"As I said you are an Elmen…The third of our kind and if you are agreeable the second I will train…"

"What is an Elmen?"

"I will explain…Many years ago Dragons and Elves warred on each other…A foolish elf hunted and killed a Dragon…Dragons are intelligent and they can reason as well as you or I…Then later on a young Elf named Eragon…" Roran gasps, "Yes…an Elf named Eragon found a Dragon's Egg…"

Roran remembers the blue stone his cousin Eragon found, "I need to sit down…"

With a wave of his hand a barrel in the alley slides to Roran and he takes a seat. "He raises the Dragon in secret and together they forge a peace between Elves and Dragons…The Dragons bind their souls with that of the Elves…The Elves become immortal and all Elves are blessed with magic…This is also how the Dragon Riders are started…"

"It can't be…" Roran whispers to himself remembering the funny way Eragon acted after the traders left.

"Many years later humans are added to the spell that bounded Dragons and Elves…Then human Riders join the Order of Riders…That story Brom told you is true and he knows because he is a Dragon Rider…Now what are Elmen you ask…Unlike Elves humans benefited from the Dragon bond later…Elves became immortal, magical, and powerful…I am the first human to be gifted with Elf like abilities…I can run, see, hear, and smell as well as any Elf…I am also as powerful…You Roran Stronghammer…are Elmen…There are few of us in Alagaesia…I had a vision of you about a month ago…As I traveled north to find you I scryed you and saw your plans to come to Therinsford…As you may have guessed by now the stone Eragon found is a Dragon's egg…It hatched…the day after you returned home from the Traders…"

Roran was breathing heavy, "I saw my father die in my dream…"

Tenga sighs, "I am sorry…but what you saw is the future…A vision…"

Roran jumps up but he is still unable to leave the spot where he stands, "Let me go!"

"You are too late…Your father is dead…And your cousin has gone with his father to avenge Garrow…You cannot do anything…But you can get revenge…Come with me…Let me train you in the ancient language…In magic…You can become one of the most powerful human spell casters in all of Alagaesia…Or you can return to Carvahal and try to build a life with that beautiful young woman…Katrina!"

Roran sneers, "Stay out of my head!" He warns.

Tenga smirks, "Become my apprentice…Take my knowledge and protect the ones you love…For if Galbatorix's servants fail to capture your cousin…The king will send his allies after you and all those you care about…They will use them and you to get to Eragon…" With a wave of his hand Tenga releases Roran.

Roran slowly walks by Tenga and enters the mill to find Dempton hard at work, "Well what did he want?" Roran's mind is racing as he blankly stares at Dempton. "Are you well?"

Roran blinks his eyes making a decision, "I have to leave…"

"Why?"

Roran looks back at Tenga who is standing in the doorway, "I got a better offer…" Dempton grunts as Roran walks past him to go pack his things.

When Roran comes back downstairs Dempton is waiting with Tenga, "I can't say that I am pleased, but if I were your age I would take a better offer as well…" He offers his hand to Roran, "I'd hate to lose you…You're a good worker…" Then Dempton pays him for the two days of work.

Tenga offers Roran the brown horse and they ride off together. "Wait!"

Tenga stops his horse, "What is it?"

"I don't know about this…My father…"

"Is dead! You can mourn him later…Now we need to leave…"

"Can't you train me in Carvahal…"

"I could! But it would draw unwanted attention…Galbatorix watches Carvahal, his attention has been drawn away from it, but it is a chance I am not willing to take…Now come…And question your choice no further…" Reluctantly Roran urged his horse to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Albreich

Albreich rode up the road with a heavy heart, ("How could he just run away like that…") He thought to himself. Eragon had run off after the death of his uncle. So many unanswered questions like what made those strange tracks around Garrow's farm? What blew apart the house? Who were those men in black robes and what was Brom's connection to all this. Gertrude had said that Brom had left a letter for Roran urging him to stay away from the black robed men.

As Albreich neared the bridge to Therinsford a fat man appeared blocking his path. "You have to pay the toll…"

Albreich knew a scam when he saw one and rode past the man who unleashed a stream of curses at him as he rode away. Albriech rode strait to the mill and found Dempton hard at work with a young man who was not Roran. "Excuse me…"

"Albriech!" Dempton frowns, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Roran…Is he around?"

Dempton scratches his head, "He left…two days ago…"

"What…Where did he go…Why did he go?" Albriech asked shocked.

"He left with a strange man…Didn't give me his name…But he offered Roran a better job…As for where they went…Neither of them said…" Albreich shook his head, "Is everything alright?"

"No not really…Something has happened and Roran is needed home…" Albreich looks up at the sky it is getting dark. "Is there somewhere I can spend the night until morning?"

"Yeah I have an extra room…"

Albreich would have gone after Roran but he was no tracker and there were dozens of places Roran could have gone. One of the big cities or a nearby village like Yauzac or Daret. Early the next morning Albreich left Therinsford. A thousand reasons ran through his head as to why Eragon and Roran did what they did, but until either returned and explained themselves the truth might never be known. Then there was poor Katrina who had given Albreich a message for Roran.

Soon Carvahal came into sight, Albriech went strait to his father who was in the forge. "Albreich!" Horst frowned as Roran was not with him. "Where is Roran?"

"He was not in Therinsford when I arrived…Dempton said he left to pursue another job for more money…"

Horst frowns, "That doesn't sound like Roran…Did he leave word?"

Albreich shakes his head, "No father…"

Horst called the town council while Albreich spoke with Katrina, "I am sorry he was gone…"

Katrina held her peace not wanting to cry in front of Albreich, "If Roran left I am sure he had a good reason…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Training

Part 1. Scrying

The sun was setting as Tenga set up camp using magic. Roran stood in awe as stones set in a perfect circle, then sticks piled up inside the circle, and finally the wood burst into flames. Two sticks stuck into the ground with a third to hold a pot of water. As all this happened two tents were set up and the saddles unpacked. "Go find a deer to cook before it gets too dark…" Tenga points toward a hill, "You will find some on the other side of that hill…" Reluctantly Roran obeys and returns an hour after sunset. "Give it to me I am hungry…With his nail Tenga cuts open the deer and uses magic to pull out the entrails. The two were in the mountain paths used by Urgals for hunting.

"I suppose the first thing I can teach you is mind touch…" Tenga says placing the deer on a spit. "Can you feel that…"

"Yes…" Roran replies touching his head.

"That is your first lesson…Recognizing when someone is in your head and how to block them…As we travel I will touch your mind…Your job is to tell me when you feel me…My touch will be subtle…Other times it will be abrasive…" Then Tenga hands Roran a scroll. "Read and memorize this…"

"I can't read…" He sheepishly says. Tenga gets up and smacks Roran upside the head, "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Because while I was handing you the scroll you failed to realize my touch…"

"I am new at this so go easy…"

"If you want an easy teacher search elsewhere you will find none in me…I expect total obedience and respect from you…" He places his hands on his head and pours into Roran's mind letters of the alphabet, vowels, and consonants…He also broke down nouns, pronouns, and such.

"How…how did you do that?"

"I poured the knowledge into you…Now you know how to read…"

As Tenga prepared their meal Roran caught him in his head two out of five times. "I feel you…" Roran declared earning a nod of approval from Tenga. Roran belched, "Why can't you pour your knowledge of magic into my head…"

Tenga is cleaning his teeth with a piece of wood, "Because that is dangerous…Magic has rules…To break the rules is death…Also you lack experience…Magic is fueled by the energy of the body…In other words…The same amount of energy it would take you to lift an object over your head is the same amount it would take using magic to lift the object…Then there are spells that can kill you if you don't know your limits…" A twig snaps and a group of Urgals walk by causing Roran to jump, "Be still they can't see or hear us…"

Roran gets up and walks up to an Urgal relieving himself by a tree and waved his hand in front of his eyes. "Incredible!"

The next morning Roran is made to pack the saddles. He receives two smacks on the head while he is breaking camp. "Why must I read this dribble…"

Tenga sighs, "I suppose thinking is a second talent for you…" He replies as an insult.

Roran sighs and ponders the reason for the dribble, "It can be used as to keep other mages out of my head…"

"Correct…So in addition to your exercises I want you to block me from your mind using that dribble as you call it…"

They rode through the mountains to avoid Eragon and Brom who were traveling on the other side of the mountains closer to the river angling towards Yauzac. "Master!"

"Yes Roran what is it?"

"You said Eragon would be traveling with his father…Who is Eragon's father?"

"Brom of course!"

Roran gasped trying to compare the features of the two. That is when Tenga hits him, but he ducks sensing his master's actions. "How did you do that…" Tenga asked.

Roran stopped his horse, "Its hard to explain…but I felt and heard your hand…Then I reacted…"

Tenga smiles, "You are starting to feel the physical attributes of your gifts…Very Impressive Nissaru…To answer your question in greater detail…Brom was a Dragon Rider…His Dragon killed by his best friend Morzan…Brom founded the country of Surda and the Varden…They fight Galbatorix…Not openly…But they oppose his rule…Many years later Brom fell in love with Selene and she became pregnant…Your Aunt returned to Carvahal to hide her second son from Galbatorix and her first lover Morzan…It was Brom who was responsible for the death of Morzan and the theft of the blue egg…Selene died when she returned to Morzan…Brom figured out that she had given birth…he faked his own death and moved to Carvahal to watch over his son in secret…"

"I feel you in my head!" Roran shouted.

"You are getting better…Let's see if you can keep it up until bedtime…If you succeed you must from then on keep me out of your head…"

"How do you know all this?"

"I am much older than I look…I fought beside the Riders against the Wrydfel or the Foresworn of Galbatorix…"

That night Roran sat by the fire thinking on Garrow, Eragon, and Katrina with a sad look on his face, "You are pathetic…"

"I suppose you have never lost someone close to you…"

Tenga sighs, "People die…but maybe I can teach you one spell…Repeat after me _Draumr Kopa!_" Tenga told Roran the meaning of the word and the ins and outs of scrying. Then he takes a bowl of water and sets it before Roran. "Now think on the person you wish to scry and invoke the spell…"

Roran focused all his mind and will on Katrina, "Draumr Kopa!" He said, but nothing happened. Tenga encouraged him to try again. Roran tried and tried but nothing happened. He tried until his eyes felt sleepy and he dozed off. "KATRINA!" Roran cried sitting up. He looks at Tenga who is undisturbed by Roran's outburst. Roran takes the bowl of water and tries again.

"_Draumr Kopa!" _There was a place inside Roran's mind that seem to fall away like a curtain pulled back to let the sun in. He felt the energy leave his body as the water turned black. When it cleared an image of Katrina appears in the water. She is asleep in her bed holding a flower Roran had given her.

"She's pretty…" Tenga said standing over his shoulder.

He released the magic, "I didn't even hear you get up…"

Tenga shakes his head, "You must be aware of your surroundings at all times…"

Roran nods reciting the lines of verse in his head to keep Tenga out of his mind. When Tenga goes back to his bed roll Roran thinks of Eragon, "Draumr_…Kopa_!" He says, at first it is a struggle then Roran accesses the magic. Eragon appears in his bowl laying down with Brom on the other side of their camp fire.

The next day Roran is riding his horse with his palm up and a pebble floating over his hand. Suddenly Tenga stops and dismounts his horse, "I am going ahead…I want you to use your mind to find me…"

"But…" Before Roran can ask any questions Tenga runs off at an incredible speed. In just seconds he is miles away. Roran shakes his head and rides after him. Soon Roran pauses as he has lost Tenga's trail. Roran opens his mind and smiles at the scattered forces or life throughout the countryside. Soon he finds Tenga and locks on to him. An hour after sunset Roran finds Tenga sitting by a fire.

"Took you long enough…"

"Get some rest…"

"Aren't you hungry?"

Tenga smiles, "I am an Elman I don't need food as often as humans do…Are you hungry?"

Roran thought about and sneered, "No not really…"

"Goodnight then…" Tenga coldly said.

At dawn Roran took out the bowl and poured some water in it. Then he scryed Katrina first, she was getting dressed. Roran blushed seeing her topless and released the magic. He waited a few minutes then he invoked the dream stare again. She was now walking down the stairs to prepare food for herself and Sloan. He watched until Sloan entered the kitchen then he released the spell. Then Roran scryed Eragon who was flying on a magnificent blue Dragon. They were high in the sky, then they dove to the ground and skimmed the river.

"Well let's get going…" Tenga said sitting on his horse…"

Part 2. The Ancient Language

"What is this place?" Roran asked as they stopped near some old ruins.

"It is called Edur Ithindra…An old Elven outpost…My home and now yours for the next several months…Years depending on your ability to learn…But from what I have seen of you it may be just months…You learn quickly…"

Roran's room was spacious but it had no bed so he had to make one from the horse blankets and bed roll. When Roran organized his things he exited his room and walked down a crumbling hallway with one torch lit. He found Tenga by a rack unpacking his possessions. Roran frowned as Tenga kept pulling objects from a bag that couldn't possibly fit what he was pulling out.

"How are you doing that…"

"Extension spell…As I sowed this bag together I interwove several spells into it that allow me to put as much as I want in here…I will teach you the same spell…"

"When do we begin?"

"Tomorrow at sunrise…after breakfast…"

The next morning they ate together, then Roran mediated for several hours. After meditation Tenga practiced mind battles with Roran. Then he had Roran do several exercises to keep his strength up and build his endurance. Then they broke for lunch, while eating Roran scryed Katrina then Eragon who approached a city from Eragon's facial expressions.

"Master…can you tell me where they are?"

Tenga gets up and walks over to Roran, "_Theiora…" _The white that surrounds Brom and Eragon becomes buildings and houses. "Teirm…They are in Teirm…"

"I wonder what they are saying…" Tenga adjusts the spell.

"Hey I couldn't let you have all the fun…" Eragon says.

Brom grunts, "Lets ask a few questions and see if we can find Jeod…"

"Don't you know where he lives…"

Brom shakes his head, "All I know is that he lives here…"

Tenga smacks the bowl from Roran's hand, "What in the world did you do that for…"

"Time to get back to work…"

Tenga starts Roran with the alphabet and glyphs of the ancient language. Then they go into more complex spells. When the day is done Roran bathes himself sitting in the water relaxing as Tenga's lessons were not easy and if Roran mispronounced a word or failed a lesson he received a smack on the head. While bathing Roran scrys Katrina then Eragon who is in Brom's room at Jeod's house, but everything around them is white.

The next day before his lessons began Roran scryed Eragon who was in the barn practicing swords with Brom. Roran smiled as his cousin was actually very good, but the only way he could beat Brom was with underhanded tricks. He released the magic and met Tenga outside. They mediated first and as they did Tenga would try to breach Roran's mind. "Come with me!" They go inside. "Here…" Tenga says setting down slates with pictures on them.

"What are they?"

"They are called fairths…Invented by Elves a fairth can be used to fix an image on the slate with magic…These are fairths of every place I have ever been…It will help with your scrying…" There were pictures of the Beor Mountains and the Dwarven cities, pictures of Elven cities, and human ones. Rivers, forests, deserts, and mountains.

After memorizing the pictures Tenga had Roran cast a few spells and make up some. "A spell caster…A really powerful one is never hungry, broke, or homeless…If you need gold you can do one of two things…Pull it out of the ground or turn objects into gold…The easiest thing to turn into gold is wood…More importantly a tree…Why? Because trees have a life force in it their own unique energy…You can use that energy to fuel the spell and turn a tree into gold…

"Also you can find energy everywhere…It does not have to come from your body alone…The sun is the greatest source of energy…Plants and trees use it…So can you…Also water is energy and the wind…A wise spellcaster can turn these energy sources to his or her advantage…"

Roran sat alone reading a scroll Tenga had given him. He thought of Katrina and scryed her again. She was folding clothes and sighed looking up. Then he scryed Eragon who was walking through the streets of Teirm. Roran could see his surroundings better as he had seen pictures of Teirm. When Eragon entered a shop everything became white. He stood up and went to Tenga, "Master…Eragon entered a shop and I cannot see him…"

Tenga looks into the bowl waving his hand and smiles, "That is because your cousin entered a place protected by powerful wards…Angela…so you are in Teirm…I should have known…"

Roran looks at Tenga, "Who is Angela…"

Tenga smiles, "My first student…Or should I say an Elman like us or in her case an Elwin…since she is female…"

Roran pours himself into his studies over the next few days. The days become weeks and Roran grows in the knowledge of the ancient language by leaps and bounds. The next time he scrys Eragon he is traveling with a strange looking boy of dark hair and intense eyes. "Where is Brom?" He asks and Roran drops the bowl when he sees a glittering diamond grave of Brom. Roran runs across the land with Tenga at his side. He laughs as he travels at the unnatural speed. When he reaches Brom's tomb he places a ward over it and returns with Tenga to Edur Ithindra.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Over the Next Few months

_"__Abr…_It means of…_Ach…_it means do or does…_Adurna…_is the name for water…" Roran recited every word and glyph he learned from Tenga so far.

After fiftieth word Tenga raises his hand and speaks in the ancient language, _"Very good Nissari…From now on we will speak in the ancient language…"_

_ "__Yes Ebrithil…"_ Roran responded in the ancient language.

Roran had been in training under Tenga for the past two months during which time his knowledge of the ancient language became very extensive. In addition to his knowledge Roran's physical abilities increased as well. He could now see for miles in every direction and could hear the footsteps of insects. Through the discipline Tenga instilled into Roran he was able to focus his mind and hear only what he needed to hear. Roran's body also became more agile, he could jump up into a tree with minimal effort or leap great distances. He gained a great respect for nature in general, but not like the Elves as he learned from Tenga Elves were vegetarian and didn't even eat eggs at least eggs that had been fertilized. Not so for an Elman everything had its place in life.

Roran's studies also included the languages of Dwarves and Urgals to which he protested vehemently to. "_Why would I want to have a conversation with an Urgal…_"

Tenga just smiled, "_Why indeed…When you are the master you can do whatever you wish…since I am the master…You will obey…Unless you can defeat me in a duel of magic…"_

Arrogantly Roran challenged Tenga to a duel, he put up a good fight, but eventually Roran lost. So he bunkered down and learned to speak Ugralga and all their customs. He also learned about the Razac, their parents the Lethzberka and their weaknesses.

During this time Eragon was captured by a Shade. While in Gilead Roran could not scry Eragon and learned the reason why. Durza…A shade had powerful spells around the city. When Eragon escaped he had picked up a third companion an Elf. Roran could see her because of the Dragon. The trio traveled towards the desert and when Eragon tried to turn sand into water he wanted to run all the way to the desert to help him, but Tenga restrained Roran. To his relief Eragon survived and found a way to get water in the desert…his Dragon would dig deep holes then Eragon would pull the water up from below. He smiled at his cousin's ingenuity.

Roran continued his training learning the languages of the desert clans. Then Tenga began his lessons on the ins and outs of transmutation. He learned to make trap spells and how to use the energy of something else to fuel his spells.

_"__I call this a mirror ward…It rebounds the spell of an attacker back at them killing them with their own magic…"_

_ "__You invented this ward?" _Roran asked.

_"__Yes it took me years to work out the details and then confine the spell to a glyph I made up…You are the second person I taught this too…"_

_ "__Master how many apprentices have you had…"_

Tenga looks up in thought, _"A lot actually…Then I met Angela and dedicated myself to finding Elman and training them…"_

Roran sat down, _"Master…something has been bothering me…You said we Elman are immortal…"_

Tenga nods, _"Yes…"_

Roran is thinking of Katrina, _"Can I make someone who is mortal…and make them immortal like me…"_

Tenga takes a seat as well, _"There are spells, but granting someone immortality is dangerous…A weak mind will not be able to handle the unchanging long years…A human mind can only stretch so far…Your mind is much different from what it was five months ago…If you allowed a human mage into your mind they would lose themselves…Same goes with an Elf or a Dragon rider who is not one but two with his Dragon…Only an immortal can perceive the mind of another immortal…"_

_ "__But it is possible to make a human immortal…"_

_ "__Yes…I suppose you are thinking of that redheaded lass Katrina…"_ Roran nods, _"A word of advice Roran-Vodhr…Get her permission before you cast the spell…Her mind will be a lot stronger if you tell her of your intentions…"_

Roran sighs, _"What of children?"_

Tenga smiles, _"I don't know…I neither Angela have any children…Although I would suspect that she is still capable…If you had children with Katrina…There is a possibility that they will be immortal…Or they may develop some of your immortal traits…Or maybe only the males of your children will be immortal while the girls remain like their mother…There are too many variables to consider…"_

The next time Roran scryed Eragon he was racing for his life through the Beor Mountains from the Urgals or Kull a bigger version of the Urgals. He watched them until they reached the Varden. At first Roran could no longer see Eragon because of the wards in Farthendur, but he was able to circumvent the wards in Farthendur and watch Eragon's progression.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The Battle of Farthendur

It was midnight and Roran stretched out with his mind towards Carvahal and entered Katrina's mind as she slept. ("Hello my beloved…")

Katrina gasped because she was in a beautiful sparkling blue gown with diamond rings and a necklace. Her red hair was pinned up inside a crown and Roran wore a black and gold cloak with white pants and shirt with a sword at his side. The two lovers were in a garden with a fountain in the center.

("Is this a dream…")

Roran smiles, ("It doesn't have to be…")

They embrace and it feels so real to Katrina, ("If it is I wish to never awaken…")

("Are you well?") Roran asks while still holding her.

("I am…When are you coming home?")

("Soon…My love will you wait for me?")

("I would wait an eternity for you…") Then Katrina gasps, ("Roran your father…he is…")

Roran places his finger on her lips, ("I know…I know about my father and Eragon…I must go now…Keep a watch for me my love…") They kiss and Katrina wakes up smiling. She is in her room in Carvahal, but it felt so real.

"_That was foolish of you…_" Tenga says after breakfast.

"_What are you talking about?"_

Tenga shakes his head, _"Casting your mind out that far draws attention to us…Attention we do not want…Like Galbatorix…He is the most powerful spellcaster in the world…his power grows each year…"_

_ "__How? Magic is limited by the energy of the body…"_

Tenga stares at him for a few minutes, _"I will tell you that knowledge later…Now you are not ready to hear such things…Come we have work to do…"_

As time passed Roran found himself practicing magic alone as he had reached a point in his training where he required less supervision. Soon Roran started winning magic duels and mind battles against Tenga and more frequently. In fact Roran's magical abilities started to surpass Tenga's in many ways.

Roran was asleep in his room when Tenga awoke him with his mind, _("Come here there is something you need to see…")_

When Roran arrived Tenga was staring through a mirror looking at Eragon, his Dragon Saphira, Arya, Ajihad, the Twins, Jormunder, and a Dwarf named Orik. Their voices echoed in the mirror as they discussed the approach of an Urgal army. They discussed a plan then preparations were made. Eragon was given armor and Saphira was outfitted with armor as well. _"Why doesn't she breath fire?" _Roran asked standing next to Tenga.

_"__Dragons can't breathe fire until their sixth month of life…"_

The Varden divided their forces into three large groups, meanwhile Eragon helped to collapse tunnels under the main city to force the Urgals to the outside of the mountain city. Now they waited and waited. Eragon fell asleep, then he was awakened by a horn. The archers lit their arrows and the men manning the cauldrons of hot tar got ready. A horn sounded again and the Urgals rushed out the tunnel only to be stopped by hot tar and flaming arrows. Thousands of Urgals died in the first wave, but more replaced their fallen comrades.

Roran could only watch as the Varden fought a desperate battle against overwhelming odds. Through it all Eragon showed much prowess with the blade. He cut down Urgal after Urgal, but what was even more impressive was the Dragon Saphira. But no matter what the two did the Urgals could not be stopped. Soon Eragon took flight on Saphira and together they dropped boulders on the Urgals. After a while Saphira lands and they are joined by Arya, but Saphira is bashed in the chest by a Kull. Saphira kills the Kull before taking flight. Roran can tell she is badly hurt. They land in the Dragonhold above Isidar Mithrim. As Arya removes Saphira's chest armor Eragon slides down Voltorna the endless stair. When he reaches the bottom Roran flinches as the Shade Durza is waiting…a trap.

They face off and despite all of Eragon's bravado he is unable to get an upper hand on the Shade. Who eventually slashes Eragon across the back. He falls to his knees and whispers into Eragon's ear. All seems lost then Saphira smashes through Isidar Mithrim with Arya on her back…The blue Dragon spews fire from mouth. The distraction allows Eragon to grip his sword Zarroc and plunge the blade into Durza's chest.

"YES!" Roran yells as the Shade is destroyed by the spirits within. Then Eragon falls unconscious. Roran watches him as long as he can then he starts his daily training which now involves swords and reading scrolls. On the third day Roran checks on Eragon through scrying. He is still unconscious so he reaches out his mind in a strait line jumping from mind to mind using people and animals until he is in Eragon's mind.

"ERAGON!" All Roran sees is darkness. Then a powerful force grips Roran but he bats it away.

_("Who are you?") _A strong but friendly voice asks.

_("Eragon is my cousin…Who are you?")_ Both Roran and the other mind address each other in the ancient language.

_("I am…One of the teachers that await Eragon in Ellesmera…I had been watching when he killed the Shade and felt him slipping so I decided to aid him…")_

_("I too had been watching when my cousin fell and decided to aid him…")_ Roran feels a familiar presence.

("_You are not Galbatorix that is for certain…")_

Roran broadcasts his through the mental link, _("Neither are you…But…You are a Rider…")_

There is silence, _("What are you…You are not an Elf…Nor Dwarf…Neither are you entirely human…And yet you claim to be Eragon's cousin…")_

_("I am an Elman…") _The mysterious figure laughs, ("_And my name is Roran…_")

("_Ah I understand…I am known as _**_Osthato Chetowä, The Mourning Sage, and Togira Ikonoka, The-Cripple-Who-Is-Whole_****_…_**_You may call me Oromis…And I ask that you not reveal to anyone my existence…")_

_("I shall bury my knowledge of you in the deepest part of my soul…But I also ask that you do the same…")_

A smile came from Oromis,_ ("He does not know?")_

_("No he kept Saphira's egg from me…I am only returning the favor…And I like the idea that know everything about him and he knows nothing of my…magic…")_

_("I shall keep your secret Roran Elda…")_

_("Then I withdraw and will allow you to heal Eragon's fractured mind…Oh and please keep me informed of his progress while in Ellesmera…")_

_("I am afraid that is impossible…but I will nudge you when he arrives…Be safe Roran for Galbatorix will not hesitate to use you to get to Eragon…")_

_("Farewell __Osthato Chetowä…")_

Roran checked in on Eragon a few days later, "_What is wrong with him…_" Roran asked Tenga after witnessing an episode of pain.

_"__A curse left behind by Durza…"_

Roran looks at Tenga as they stand before the mirror, _"Is there a cure…"_

_ "__If there is only the Shade would know and he is dead…But take hope I do not believe your cousin will suffer this wound for long…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Visions Near and Far

Roran walked into Carvahal, but it seemed deserted. His feet take him towards Sloan's butcher shop. When he enters A Razac is behind the counter chopping up humans. Quimby is on the wall like a piece of meat. So are Elmund, Farold, Ged, and Hale.

("Roran!")

Roran runs outside to find Katrina running towards him, his eyes bulge as descending out of the sky behind Katrina is a Lethzberka and on its back is Sloan. The Lethzberka swoops down and scoops up Katrina flying off.

When Roran faces Carvahal it is on fire, ("They need your help…") The voice that said this sounded much like Garrows.

Roran sits up in a cold sweat with the dread feeling that the dream was more than a dream, but a vision. Roran tried to double his efforts towards his studies but it was hard to shake the vision from his mind. _"You have been distracted these past few days Nissari…What troubles you?"_

Roran takes a deep breath, _"I had a vision…I was in Carvahal…but it seemed deserted. I walk towards Sloan's butcher shop. When I enter… a Razac is behind the counter chopping up humans. Quimby is on the wall like a piece of meat. So are Edwin, Tyler, Kaul, and Noel….Then I hear Katrina's voice…When I go outside she is running towards me…But there is a Lethzberka behind her…Katrina's father Sloan is on the beasts back…It snatches up Katrina and flies away…Then Carvahal burns…What does it mean Master…"_

Tenga sighs when Roran falls silent, _"It is the future you see…Galbatorix lost one of his most powerful servants…So to bring Eragon to heal he will use you…"_

_ "__But I am not in Carvahal…"_

_ "__He doesn't knows that…It was foolish of the Razac to kill your father…So they will not harm anyone in Carvahal…But they will use those you love to get to you…And use you to get to Eragon…"_

_ "__What should I do Master?"_

_ "__That is a question only you can answer…You have the knowledge and the power… you can certainly help the people of Carvahall or you can remain here and hope the Razac don't learn of your love for Katrina…The question you must really ask yourself is what do you trust the people of Carvahall to do…You know them better than I…is there someone there who will tell all he or she knows about you to save their own skin…Or is everyone in Carvahall loyal to each other and get along as brothers and sisters of Palancar Valley…"_

Tenga left Roran to ponder his words. Roran remained in Edur Ithindra for the next month. It was during this time that Eragon left Tronjhein for Ellesmera with Arya and the Dwarf Orik. Roran studied but he felt it was time for him to return home. _"Master…"_

_ "__Yes Roran…"_

_ "__I…I have decided to return home…"_

Tenga nods in approval, "_I am glad to hear that…For you reached your full potential weeks ago…"_

_ "__I was wondering if you would come with me…"_

Tenga shakes his head, "_My path leads me elsewhere…I seek more like us…People touched by Dragon magic…Elman who need a proper teacher…" _Tenga places a hand on Roran's shoulder, _"Do not doubt yourself…For you have surpassed me in magical strength…So far you are the most powerful Elman I have ever trained…"_

_ "__It has been an honor master…"_ Roran says offering his hand.

Instead of taking his hand Tenga raises his right palm up and makes a fist with his left hand. Then he places the fist in the palm of his hand, _"The honor has been mine Roran Elda…"_

Roran spent the day packing his bag. He had one with an extension spell. Before going to bed Eragon scryed Katrina, then Eragon who was entering the city of Tarnag. Then as he slept Roran entered Katrina's dreams and told her he was on the way home to her. Early the next morning Tenga was waiting for Roran, _"Do you have a plan?"_

Roran smiles, _"I have a plan…A dangerous one but a plan…"_

_ "__Then before you go a blessing…_ _Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr…And now a word of warning…Galbatorix has hundreds of spellcasters in his service…Some more powerful than others…But they all have one thing in common…Two actually…One…they have experience…You have strength on your side…Two they have Galbatorix…Who sometimes boosts the magic of his servants…As I said earlier in your training Galbatorix's strength and power increases every year…That is because he has enslaved Eldunari…"_

Roran gasps, "_Dragon hearts…"_

_ "__Yes…"_

_ "__I wonder if…" _Roran was about to mention Oromis but his oath stopped him. He sighs, _"I wonder if the Elves know…"_

_ "__Probably…They will do with Eragon as I have done with you…They will give Eragon what he needs in time…Now go…"_

Roran turns to leave and zips off like a bolt of lightening whispering the invisibility spell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Home Again

Roran runs like the wind through the countryside. In a matter of two days he reaches Dras Leona. Before entering the city Roran turns a branch into gold and melts it with magic into gold coins. Then he enters the city and buys a belt and places on the belt jewelry, like diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. He also purchases several jeweled rings and a gold chain with a ruby on it. Then he buys a robe and a sword. He spends two days in Dras Leona filling the jewels with energy and placing spells on them. Before leaving the city Roran breaks into the castle to steal coin molds that are used to make gold and silver into coins. Then he scrys Katrina and Eragon. To his surprise he can no longer see Eragon, but he can feel him.

To make up time Roran runs for two days without stopping. On the fourth day he reaches Therinsford and stops to buy a horse. Then he blesses Dempton via a spell and leaves. Roran stops at his old house. The fields are overgrown and the house has vines and grass growing all over it. Roran sighs and leaves heading toward the town. No one recognizes him as he has grown a full beard and his face is covered by a hood.

Katrina is in the yard hanging clothes to dry on the lines. "Hello beloved…" She pauses and turns around to Roran.

"RORAN!"

They hug and kiss, "Where have you been…Albriech went to fetch you in Therinsford, but he said Dempton told him you left…"

"Shush I am here now…"

She takes a step back to admire his richly clothes, "You have done well…"

He smiles, "Better than you expect…" Then Roran grows serious, "I have something to tell you…And it may change how you feel about me…"

She shakes her head, "Nothing you say will change my love for you…" She pauses and takes a step back, "Unless you have given your body to another woman…"

Roran kisses Katrina, "The only woman I want to be with is you…But I am sharing this with you and you alone first…"

Roran raises his right hand, "What are you doing?" Katrina asks.

Roran winks, "Watch…" He says pointing his hand at the clothes, "_Reisa ne thrysta vindr… Garla Leoth…" _The clothes on the line came off and levitated in the air. Then the clothes in the basket joined the others. Katrina gasps and takes two steps back as the air heats around the clothes drying them. "_Nujile leoth!" _Katrina watched in amazement as the clothes folded themselves in the air and returned to the basket.

Roran looks at Katrina, "That is my secret…The man who came to me in Therinsford was a Elman…A human touched by Dragon magic…I am one as well…He taught me the secrets of the ancient language…magic and much more…That stone Eragon found…was a Dragon Egg…He left to avenge my father on the monsters that killed Garrow…They are called Razac…Eragon…he missed his chance and had to go to the Varden…As we speak he is on his way to Ellesmera an Elven city deep in the great forest of DuWeldenvarden to learn more of fighting, war, and magic…Since Galbatorix's servants have failed to capture Eragon they will come here…I came back for you and to protect the people of Carvahal…" Roran fell silent waiting for a response but Katrina just stood there motionless.

"Have you nothing to say?"

Katrina sighs and looks at Roran, "Those dreams I had was that you in my mind?"

"Yes…"

Katrina takes a step towards Roran, "Have you told me everything…"

"Not everything…But I will in time…"

Katrina takes another step and stands so close to him her breasts rub his midsection and her head comes up to his chin. "If you had returned to me an Urgal or with wings…If you were a golden god I would still love you Roran Garrowsson…"

Roran smiles and they embrace. Sloan is inside the shop cleaning his knives when he hears Katrina. "You finished already…" The words stop in his mouth when he looks up and finds Katrina with Roran. They are holding hands, "I see…" He looks at Roran's expensive clothes and jewelry, "Your family has a habit of leaving Carvahal and returning like Kings and Queens…What are you doing with my daughter?" Roran walks up to Sloan and places a bag of gold coins on the counter, "What is this…"

"A thousand gold coins towards Katrina's dowry…When I left it was my intention to earn money and return to ask your permission for her hand…"

"You have no family…No house…No…"

Roran interrupts, "You and Katrina will be my family…Take me on as an apprentice…I will buy the shop and house from you…You win, because you get a son-in-law who will keep your shop open and pass it on to your grandchildren…"

"I love him father…Please…"

Sloan looks at Roran, then Katrina, then finally the gold and sighs, "Alright…You may court my daughter…The wedding will take place next year…In the meantime where will you live?"

"Horst will most likely take me in…Or I can pay Morn and Tara for room and board…"

Sloan grunts, "Be here an hour before sunrise sharp…If you are late the deal is off…"

"I won't be…" Roran says. He hugs Katrina goodbye and leaves. The first place Roran stops is Horst's house. "Hello Horst…"

Horst looks up and smiles, "Roran! Boy where have you been…"

They hug like father and son, "Earning money to marry Katrina…"

"Doing what?"

Roran hesitates not wishing to lie, "I will tell you in time…"

"You know about your father…"

Roran nods, "Katrina told me…"

Horst shakes his head, "I can't believe Eragon would leave like that..."

"I know Eragon better than you…" Roran says interrupting, "I am sure he had a good reason…"

Horst just stares at Roran, "And you are not angry?"

"I am but he is family…A brother in all but blood…" Roran looks at Horst, "My father?"

"We buried him at the cemetery…"

Roran walks up the street desiring to be alone. He stands over his father's grave. "I should have been there for you…I am so sorry father…" Roran takes a knife and runs the blade across the palm of his hand. "_I swear the Razac will pay in blood…" _He says whispering the ancient language. Roran looks around at the town and the people walking about to do whatever. "I must protect them…" As Roran walks back towards Horst's house many people offer him their condolences and offers of food and help rebuilding his farm.

"Roran!" Elaine says hugging him, she is three months pregnant.

Roran smiles, "Congratulations…" After Roran is settled in he places a bag of coins on the table at diner.

"We can't take this…" Horst says.

"Please! To pay for my room and board…I would be insulted if you didn't take it…Or consider it a gift towards the baby's future…"

Night had fallen and to make sure no one disturbed or caught him Roran placed a sleeping spell on the town. Then he exits through the window and harnesses two horses to a plow. Then Roran has the two horses plow a circle around the town. When they are done Roran uses the energy in his ring to refresh the horses and then he cleans the plow. Roran takes twelve diamonds half the size of his fist and bury them evenly in the circle plowed by the horses. The diamonds are already filled with energy…Roran stands at the main entrance to town and begins chanting in the ancient language. The diamond at his feet in the ground glows brightly and then two beams of light illuminate the plowed circle flowing left and right. When the beams of light hit a diamond the diamond glows like a star in the sky. The beams of light connect at the back of the town then the light rises on all sides into a dome sealing Carvahal. No one can enter the town without Roran's permission. And no one of ill intent can cross the barrier. To keep up the energy in the diamonds Roran added spells so that the diamonds could reenergize via the sunlight and maintain the barrier.

Then Roran runs through the countryside from farm to farm placing wards around the families and their houses. By the time Roran is done it is an hour after midnight. He returns to his room by leaping up from the ground to his open window. Then he removes the sleeping spell and goes to bed. Before sunrise Roran is up and cooks breakfast for Horst, Elaine, Boldur, and Albreich. He leaves a note and heads for Sloan's butcher shop.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Roran the Butcher

When Sloan came downstairs to open the shop Roran was waiting, "You're up early…"

"Early bird gets the worm…"

Sloan lets him in and locks the door, "You had breakfast?"

"Yes thank you…"

When they enter the kitchen Katrina is setting the table, "Good morning Roran…"

"Morning beautiful…"

"Father I will be by Gertrude this morning…"

"That's fine…I will see you at lunch…" After breakfast Sloan takes Roran to the shop and explains to him about the knives and their different uses. The bone knife, a gutting knife, a knife to skin with, a skewer, and fish knives. "Now can you tell me what each of these knives are and their uses…" Roran gets it right impressing Sloan. Then he leads him to the meat locker, "Morn wants this for the seven sheaves this morning…" Sloan says pulling down a deer from the rack, "Come I will show you how to properly skin a deer and prepare the meat…"

The animal's throat had already been slit and bled dry of all blood. Sloan guts the animal first and shows Roran how to properly get rid of the intestines. Then he skins the animal, "We save the hides for Gedric…He buys them from me…At a reasonable price…" Then Sloan cracks open the skull and removes the brains…Then he begins to butcher the deer. He makes sausages from the brains and shoulder meet. He makes two slabs of ribs and cut them into shorter portions. Then he makes meat servings out of the leg meat. The bones are cracked for marrow to go with the sausage along with heart and liver. Then Sloan shows Roran how to package the meat.

"Take this to Morn and wait for payment…Then when you return we will clean the knives…"

There is a mule and meat wagon waiting on the side of the shop. Roran loads up the meat and off they go towards the Seven Sheaves. When Roran enters the place is packed with loggers getting breakfast. They work for a small logging company cutting trees for wood to be used as catapults and such. The company is owned by Paul a man of Carvahal who moved to Ceuneon and became rich. He cuts trees near Carvahal so that he does not have to compete with the larger companies that contract for the King. "Roran!" Tara beams. "Morn Roran is here with our order…"

Morn comes out rubbing his hands, "Roran…How is Sloan treating you?"

"Very good actually…He is a thorough teacher…"

Morn and Tara exchange glances, "Are we talking about the same Sloan?" Roran just smiles as Tara inventories the meat and Morn pays Roran. "Here is something extra for you Roran and my condolences on your father…"

Roran nods, "Thank you…"

"Have you heard anything from Eragon…" Tara asks.

"No nothing…But my heart says he is fine…"

"If you have need of anything let us know…" Tara offers.

When Roran returns to Sloan he places the coins on the counter then he pulls out the extra money Morn and Tara gave him. "What is this…"

"Morn and Tara gave me a little extra money…I am putting it with the profits…What benefits me benefits you and Katrina…"

Sloan smiles, "Come the knives need cleaning…"

Nolfavrel comes in to get a pig butchered and then later Mandel brings in several chickens. Sloan allows Roran to do the chickens. The rest of the day is quiet and Roran passes the time by reading scrolls on how to butcher different animals. "So how was it…" Boldur asks at the dinner table.

"It was fine…Sloan is a craftsman of his work…"

"If only he was a craftsman when dealing with other people…" Boldur said.

That night Roran entered Katrina's dreams, ("I placed a ward around Carvahal…When the Empire comes we will be ready…")

Katrina wears a red gown and a cape while Roran wears a white tunic with gold trim. They walk along the shore at midnight. ("I don't like keeping secrets from my father or the people in Carvahal…You should consider telling them the truth…")

Roran sighs, ("Katrina…") He pauses and gently grabs her arms, ("I have considered this situation from every possible angle…If I showed the people of Carvahal what I can do they would resent me…But if I revealed this power trying to protect them they would accept me better…The danger would bring us closer together and give me the influence I need to convince them to leave Carvahal…")

Katrina kisses him, ("I do not question your wisdom…Its just that father has accepted you and sings your praises to me…He even wants to invite you to diner tomorrow…But the slightest betrayal will set him against you…")

("I would never be parted from you…The only way your father would be able to keep us apart is if he convinced you to send me away…")

("I should go…")

Roran opened his eyes alone in his bed. He called to Katrina but she blocked him from her mind the way he taught her. She was very good at it. As Katrina said Sloan invited him to dinner after he closed the shop. Then they all stood on the porch for a while and then Roran went to Horst's. Several weels pass by and Roran learns quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Revelation

Part 1. The Barrier

A month had passed since Roran returned to Carvahal. He and Katrina grew closer during that time and Roran learned much from Sloan. But his mind was always on the day when the Empire would show up to capture him. Sloan had given Roran the day off as he wanted to go hunting for himself. As he walked towards the edge of town leading his horse he was joined by Albriech.

"Want some company?"

Roran smiles, "I could use it…"

The two go up the road to go hunting in the woods near Roran's old family farm. They had gone a mile when Roran smells several different orders in the air. Albrech pauses to look at him, "Something wrong?" Roran casts his mind into that of a bird's and spots them from a tree. Two Razac and fifty soldiers camped off the road. From the look of things they are having breakfast. "Roran are you alright…"

Roran places a finger to his lips, "Follow me and be quiet…" Just in case Albreich or their horses make unnecessary noises he whispers a spell. When they come upon the soldiers they are breaking camp. Roran sneers after he is unable to kill the Razac with a small spell. They are well protected by wards.

"Soldiers and the strangers…" Albreich whispers.

"Why would they come back here? Eragon took that stone with him…"

Roran looks at Albreich, "Maybe they failed to capture him…And have come for me…"

"We must warn the others…"

Roran and Albreich quietly slip away and go back the way they came. When they are far enough away the two jump onto their horse and gallop towards Carvahal. As they approach the town Roran checks the barrier. It is at full strength. He calls to Katrina, ("Katrina! They are here…The Razac with fifty men…Heavily armed…")

Roran can feel her nervousness through their link. As Albreich runs from house to house warning people Roran enters Horst's forge. "Roran what is it…Is Albreich hurt?"

"No! We came upon the strangers…With fifty soldiers…I think they have come for me…"

Horst just stared for a few minutes, "Okay…Okay you need to hide…"

"What will tell them?"

"I don't know…Maybe that you moved away…"

Roran gathered a few supplies as if he was going to hide in the hill country below the Moutains. When he was out of sight he rubbed his ring and became invisible then he turns his horse around and rides back into town from the side in between the Seven Sheaves and another house. The people of Carvahal gather in the street at the edge of town. Sloan watches from his porch and Katrina from a window. Soon two black robed hunchbacks approach riding black horses. They are followed by fifty heavily armed men, twenty of which are archers. The horses are eight feet from the main entrance when they get spooked. One horse lays on its side refusing to go further while the other horse rears back and throws his rider off. Both horse gallop back up the road away from the town.

"Get them you foolz…" Five men in the rear try to get the horses back.

The Captain looks at the gathered villagers, "We are looking for a man by the name of Roran son of Garrow…" He yells walking forward with another man.

It is then that Razac realize why the horses bolted, "No wait!" They scream just as the Captain and the other man cross the invisible barrier. The Razac and the people of Carvahal watch dumbfounded as the two soldiers burst into flames so hot that their bodies are incinerated instantly. All that is left is a two pairs of smoking boots two glowing red swords and their cherry red glowing chain male and helmets. The people of Carvahal step back as the remaining soldiers pause in the march.

One of the Razac step forward cautiously and extends his hand toward the place where the two soldiers died. A sound like thunder accompanies the waves of light where the Razac's hand is. Roran watches from afar as his barrier collides with the wards protecting the Razac. The Razac pulls his hand away and shakes it as if in pain. He is joined by the other Razac and they make strange clicking sounds.

"ARCHERZ" The other Razac screams.

The people of Carvahal flee in terror as the archers light their arrows and fire. The arrows fly ten feet and shatter against the barrier. As the arrows hit waves of light fleck in the air where the arrows hit. They shatter and burn up in mid-air. The archers fire again and the same thing happens. They look towards the Razac as the Villager come out of hiding. Horst walks up to the place where the soldiers die and waves the hammer he is carrying and nothing happens. One of the soldiers picks up a rock and throws it at Horst, but the rock stops in the air and falls to the ground.

"I didn't do that…" Horst yells as the soldier waves him to come forward. Horst backs away.

"There iz a mage in town…" The Razac walks up to the edge of town, "Whoever put this barrier up it will not stop us…Surrender the boy or you all will become slaves…Make camp!" The Razac orders when the villagers don't respond. The Soldiers retreat up the rode and post guards to watch the town.

Part 2. I am the Elman

("Katrina I am at the hay barn…I need you at my side when I tell them the truth…") While Katrina sneeks out of the house the people of Carvahal argue about what they just saw.

"We are protected by the gods!" Ged yelled.

"Its ghosts…The ghost of old King Palancar…We are after all his decendants…" Loring said.

("My friends…") Everyone grew silent as Roran's voice sounded in their heads. ("…Come to the hay barn and I will explain everything…")

Elaine leans in close to Horst, "Did you just hear Roran inside your head…")

Horst looks at Elaine unable to speak he nods, "Did you hear that as well…" Kiselt asked.

Slowly everyone started walking towards the hay barn where Roran and Katrina were waiting. Sloan was the last to arrive throwing an angry stare at Roran. "My friends…The Razac have come for me…They wish to use me to bring Eragon to heel…"

"WHY?" Loring asked.

"Because that stone Eragon found…was no stone…It was a Dragon's egg…" Roran pauses to allow his words to sink in. "…It hatched. The reason Eragon left was to avenge my father Garrow and kill the Razac…"

"Then why are these Razac at our doorstep?" Melkolf demanded.

"It's obvious he failed…" Loring yelled.

"Quiet let him speak…" Horst yelled.

"Yes Eragon failed…Brom went with him, because he was once a Dragon Rider…His Dragon killed long ago by the Foresworn…Brom died to protect Eragon…As we speak Eragon is in the Elven city of Ellesmera deep in the forest of DuWeldenvarden…Learning their ways and secrets of magic…Soon he will return…" Roran looks at Katrina and they squeeze each other's hand. "As for me…While I was in Therinsford a man came to me…He told me that I have a gift…I used that gift to keep the Razac and Galbatorix's troops out of Carvahal…I am an Elman…I can use magic…"

"Hogwash…" Parr said.

"Yeah prove it…" Loring says.

In response Roran raises his free hand, "_RISA!" _Both Loring and Parr are levitated into the air. The villagers jump back as they swing the feet for the ground which is eight feet away. The he lowers them to the ground. "The barrier I raised will not hold for long…Soon Galbatorix will send a spell caster to try and break the barrier…"

"You brought this doom upon us!" Wygliff yells, "You and your whole damned family…I say we turn him over to the Razac…"

"NO!" Everyone goes quiet as Katrina screams, "Listen to yourselves…Roran protected us…His cousin is fighting for us…Galbatorix is a tyrant…His servants killed Garrow…Garrow was our friend a man we knew all our lives…We are the descendants of Palancar the Mad…Not a thing we are proud of but there is one thing we should lay claim to and that is we are fighters…And I would rather die than give them Roran or anyone else…Here…"

Roran could feel the guilt coming from the villagers, "Fine words…but they don't help us…" Loring said, "Why not tell us the truth when you returned…"

"Would you have welcomed me with open arms if I returned announcing that I can use magic and my cousin is a Dragon Rider…Oh by the way the Empire is after me…No you would not…And you are not considering the fact that if I had stayed away Galbatorix would enslave you all to capture me and Eragon…"

"Roran do you have a plan?" Elaine asks.

"Yes! We must prepare to leave Carvahal and go south…We can join the Varden…and fight with them to change Alagaesia and make it free for all people…Destiny is upon us my friends…We cannot allow it to pass us by…We cannot remain silent while the fate of Alagaesia hangs in the balance…And if you are afraid then ask yourselves what do you fear most…Slavery…death…or the unknown…I chose the unknown I chose to cast my fate with the Varden…I chose to fight…"

"How are we supposed to get to Surda?" Kiselt asked.

"Narda is the closest port city…We can cut through the spine to Narda and then buy a ship to sail south…"

"Where are we supposed to get the gold…" Loring asked.

Roran extends his hand and a rock leaps off the ground into his waiting hand, "_Adurna moi Kludr…" _The stone becomes gold in Roran's hand then he throws it to Loring.

"It's gold…He turned this rock to gold…" Loring kept it in his hand but he showed it to the people around him.

"I have heard enough of this!" Every looks toward Sloan and make a path so that he can walk towards the front, "You are a liar and a charlatan! How do we know he isn't manipulating our minds right now…" Sloan looks around then he looks at Roran. "You told me you went away to earn money to marry my daughter you said you got a better offer…LIAR…it was all lies…" Sloan tries to grab Katrina but she pulls away. "No daughter of mine is going to marry some conjuror…Katrina come here…"

She shakes her head, "I love Roran father…And I will have no other."

"Come here girl! NOW!"

Sloan tries to grab her again, but Roran catches his arm. Then Sloan pulls a knife and swings at Roran. Katrina screams as Roran dodges the attack easily and throws Sloan to the ground. "I am sorry father I love you, but I love Roran as well…He is my future…Please don't ask me to choose…"

He slowly stands up, "Always those closest to you cause the most harm…" He whispered, "You will have no dowry from me snake…Neither will you have your mother's inheritance…if you chose to go with him…"

Roran steps forward, "Keep it and that gold I gave you…I can give Katrina anything her she desires or needs…"

Sloan walks away and Katrina starts to cry. Then Birgit and Elaine come to her side. "It alright…little one…Come with us…"

"I am coming too…" Roran says.

"You have done enough!" Birgit screams.

Elaine places a hand on Birgit, "Roran you are needed here to organize and lead…She will be fine check on her later…"

Roran sighs after trying to comfort Katrina mentally because she is blocking him, "We need to prepare…I need half of you to pack food and supplies…and the rest to make weapons…"

Most of the people of Carvahal helped to pack to leave and make weapons. There were those who nothing to with Roran's madness as they called it. Roran supervised the gathering of resources and food while Horst, Gedric, and Fisk made shields, arrows, bows, spears and leather armor. When the weapons were made Roran got Horst, Albreich, Boldur, Mandel, and Lorings sons. They took a wagon and gathered up leaves by the river from trees. When a group of soldiers tried to attack them their bodies instantly shriveled up and was drained of energy by Roran's spells. Those who had farms in the countryside were attacked as well but Roran's spells killed the soldiers.

When their comrades died the soldiers stopped harassing the people going in and out of the town. When all the leaves were gathered Roran turned then to gold then Horst melted the golden leaves down and made coins from them. By nightfall Roran went to see Katrina. She was better and gave Roran a big hug. The next day the villagers got back to work.

"May I use this…" Roran said taking a hammer off the wall in Horst's forge.

"Sure what are you going to do with it…"

Rora just smiled and found a private place. He takes a large diamond and merges into the hammer. Then he wraps the long handle in leather and fills the diamond with energy. Finally he places all types of spells on the hammer. "RAZAC!" Mandel screams.

Roran runs outside and shouts orders with his mind, ("Get into position!") Roran scans with his mind and gasps because now there are 500 soldiers, not including the Razac and the mage. This does not include the men manning a catapult. The mage walks up to the edge of town and waves his hand before the barrier then he walks away rejoining the Razac.

"In the name of your king the great and powerful Galbatorix…We demand that you all surrender yourselves…You cannot escape his rule…You cannot hope to win…If Roran Garrowsson surrenders then you all will be reduced to slaves…Continue this course of defiance and you will be destroyed…" The man goes quiet, "What is your answer?" he screams when Roran comes out and stands near the edge of town.

The man raises his hands and holds them apart above his waist, "Then you have chosen your doom!" The man starts to chant in the ancient language and a ball of light forms in between his hands. When he throws his hands out the ball of light flies into the barrier and strikes it. Part of the barrier and the plowed circle on the ground glows. There is a rumbling sound like thunder as the mage tries to breach the barrier. Eventually he ends his attack and starts to breathe heavily. The mage closes his eyes and raises his head to the sky. When he opens his eyes they are glowing.

The mage repeats the first magic and when the light strikes the barrier the entire dome becomes visible and the circle around the town glows. "Galbatorix!" Roran whispers.

The dome starts to crack and then it shatters like glass and the sparks of light extinguish in the air. The circle around Carvahal stops glowing and the diamonds in the ground shatter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Betrayal

"Attack!" The Razac scream.

As the forces rush into Carvahal Roran raises his hammer and strikes the ground, releasing all the energy in the diamond in waves of light across the ground. The soldiers pause, then the first five lines start to sink into quicksand. They cry in horror as the ground swallows them up. The Razac and the mage are able to leap free of the quicksand and attack Roran.

("NOW!") Roran screams with his mind. The villagers shoot their bows at the soldiers stuck sinking into the quicksand and those behind the quicksand on solid ground. Some of the soldiers in the rear try to enter the town from the sides. But they are stopped by men with spears and bows. Roran enchanted the bows so that whoever shoots them can't miss.

While the people of Carvahal fight desperately to keep the soldiers out of their town Roran battles the mage and the two Razac at the same time. Roran is faster than the Razac as they pose the greater threat. The Mage is strong but Roran is more powerful so long as Galbatorix does not intervene. Roran must divide his time between fighting the mage both mentally and physically in conjuction with his duel against the Razac. That is when a flaming projectile flies overhead and strikes the hay born.

"Dam!" Roran leaps up into the air and back with the Razac chasing him in the air. He extends his free hand towards the catapult hoping it is not protected. _"BRISINGER!" _A ball of fire leaps from Roran's palm as he flips and lands on his feet to continue his melee with the Razac and the mage. He smiles as the catapult bursts into flames killing the men manning it.

Roran twists his hammer using it as a club, sword, and staff. His fighting style is a mixture of all three. He manages to bash the smaller Razac in the leg breaking it. He would have finished the Razac off, but the other one blocked his hammer. That is when the Mage makes a side swing, Roran twists his hammer like a staff and bashes the mage on the wrist breaking it. The pain allows him to enter the man's mind.

_"__Letta nu Eldorn…"_

The mage drops his sword clutches his chest as he staggers backwards. Blood pours from his mouth and nose as his heart stops and he dies. "RETREAT!" The Razac screams. With mage dead and over half their army lost victory was impossible. And Roran was not human because he was fast as an Elf and immune to the Razac's mind numbing breath.

"NO!" Elaine screams.

Roran turns just in time to see Horst on his back with one man holding him down and another trying to finish him. Both Albreich and Boldur were engaged with their own soldiers. Roran throws his hammer killing the man holding Horst down. Then Roran leaps over to Horst and snaps the other man's neck. As Roran extends his hand he takes a quick scan of the town. The Soldiers are in full retreat. A scream comes from the barn. Roran runs to the barn and stops as young Elman lay crushed under a wooden beam that had fallen on him. His parents kneel over their only son crying.

Lenna looks up, "You did this…" She stands up striking Roran in the chest. Her husband Delwin pulls her away, "You did this…"

"I am so sorry…"

Delwin looks at Roran, "You have magic can you bring him back to life…"

Roran shakes his head, "There are some things even magic cannot do…If I could I would…"

Roran turns his head and spots Loring on the ground holding what was left of his arm. "Stay away demon…" His eldest son says as Roran approaches.

"I can help him if you let me…"

The other two sons pull the oldest back, "Let him…" The youngest says.

Roran picks up the severed arm and examines it for infection. He removes the dirt particles and then checks Loring. When he is sure there is no infection Roran places the arm by the stump and speaks a long spell. Loring laughs as nerves, bone, muscle, veins, and finally skin comes back together. "I still can't move it…" Loring says.

"The blood must flow back through the arm…That will take a few minutes…" Roran leaves him to find Orsan with a spear in his gut. Getrude is tending him.

"If I remove it he will die…"

Roran bends down and places his hand on Orsan's head. "_Slytha…"_

Gertrude looks at Roran, "Is he dead…"

"No I put him to sleep…" Roran examines the wound with a short spell, then he gets to work. He quickly removes the spear after a spell. His insides mend quickly to keep from bleeding on the inside. Then he awakens Orsan who looks at his stomach in tears. Roran wanted to heal Quimby, but his wounds were beyond repair as he was one of the men guarding the children. Roran gave him a quick death by a spell at his request. Once all the wounded are healed the dead is counted. Seven children died when the barn was hit by the projectile from the catapult including Elmund. Of the adults that died Farold, Garner, Quimby, Hale, Melkolf, Parr, and Wygliff to name a few. They were all buried at the same time.

All the villagers gathered together to discuss their next move. "The Empire lost over half the troops they sent here…But more will come…I say we follow Roran's plan and leave as soon as possible…" Horst said.

Birgit came forward, "I am leaving but for a different reason…I want revenge on those cowards…I wish to join the Varden and fight…"

"So do I…" Delwin said holding his wife Lenna.

Loring flexed his fingers as life returned to his arm, "So Stronghammer…This is your plan…When do we leave…"

"Tomorrow before first light…Pack as much as you can…We take all the animals with us…They can be food for us whenever hunting is scarce…Whatever you can't bring with you we bury and hide from the Empire for the day we return…"

Most of the day the people of Carvahal packed with a weapon nearby just in case whatever is left of the Razac's forces tried to attack again. Roran kept watch with his mind for double insurance. He was in his bed trying to get rest when Katrina entered his room and climbed into bed next to him. At the last minute Roran opened his eyes just as the soldiers grabbed him. A Razac leaps onto his chest as Katrina screams. They force his mouth open and pour a liquid down his throat. Roran sneers his eyes into a V and the two guards holding his legs are struck by an invisible force that throws them across the room.

Then Roran takes the guard holding his right arm and throws him out of the window. Then he punches the Razac sitting on him in the chest. The creature flies across the room and hits the wall. Roran head butts the last soldier killing him and extends his hand to his hammer. It flies into his hand and he blocks an attack from another soldier. He leaps to his feet from his back and bashes the man in the head.

Realizing that the tide is turning the other Razac grabs Katrina and leaves out of the room. "RORAN!" She screams.

Roran is a little light headed, the liquid they forced him to drink clouds his mind, but he is still feral enough for a fight. In a matter of seconds he kills the soldiers in his room and heads for the hallway. He is joined by Boldur and they rush to the window. "Your mother is safe…"

"Of course…"

They reach the window just as the Razac are climbing down via a ladder. Roran gasps because the villagers are fighting a desperate battle against the Soldiers. Roran grabs Katrina and tries to pull her back up. "I am here!" Horst says joining them, he is covered in blood.

"You are the one we want…" The Razac screams reaching to grab Roran. When Roran doesn't budge the Razac bites him on the shoulder. Roran howls in pain then Horst stabs the Razac in the face. The hood falls away and Horst falls back in fear at what he sees.

"Come we have the girl…He will follow…" The other Razac says.

Roran falls onto Boldur as the Razac lets go. "KATRINA!" Roran tries to stand, but the drug still befuddles his mind.

"Roran no your shoulder…" The words stop in Horst's mouth as the ring on Roran's right middle finger glows and the wound heals immediately.

Roran runs down the hall and leaps down the steps just as the soldiers are retreating. As he runs after them Roran sees Nolfavrel stabbing a soldier in the mud that he killed. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" The boy keeps screaming. Roran pulls him away from the soldier. "I want them all to die…"

"Shush its over…"

Birgit runs up limping and covered in blood with a sword in each hand. "Go!" She says taking her son away from Roran. "Go save Katrina!"

Roran runs on with fifty men following him through the woods. He pauses trying to clear his head, "All you alright?" Horst asks.

"I will be soon…Stay here…" Before Horst can protest Roran leaps up into tree and lands on a branch twenty feet up. Horst and the men with him stare dumbfounded. They exchange glances as Roran leaps from tree to tree. Roran kneels down in a branch when he nears the camp. A twig snaps and Roran looks down to see Horst and the others. He waves for them to be still. Luckily there were no sentries as the soldiers were arguing with the Razac.

"I am not doing another damned thing until Galbatorix sends another spellcaster…and a human commander…" A man says.

"AYE!"

The other men yell in agreement, "And another thing…If you bugged eyed hunch backs don't leave right now I will personally run you through with my sword…"

"Iz that right?" The Razac says.

"Yeah…and leave the girl behind we can have some fun with…"

The Razac leaps across the fire and lands on the man, then he plucks his neck out and laps up the blood. Roran leaps down to the others, "Get ready…" Roran says as the Razac raises his head to the sky and screeches.

"Look!" Horst says pointing.

Roran follows his finger and gasps as Sloan follows the other Razac out of the tent. He has Katrina's hands and feet tied up. Roran's anger rises as he is tempted to kill Sloan, but he remembers Katrina and inserts his will into the minds of the remaining soldiers. Roran twists their anger and fear of the Razac and force them to attack. Two soldiers grab Sloan and hold him as five converge on the two Razac. Katrina is dropped and Roran tries to pull her to safety with magic but he can't remember the words. Frustrated Roran orders four men to recover her. All four die to the Razac, but one man manages to cut the Razac.

It seems that victory is possible then the air is filled with an ear splitting screech. "Get down!" Roran yells to Horst and the others as the Lethzberka descend on the area. They aid their young in killing the mad soldiers who turned against them. When it is over Sloan cowers by the two dead soldiers pretending to be dead, but the Razac are not fooled. They take him, Katrina, and several of the dead bodies then fly off. All Roran can do is watch them fly off.

"Come we need to leave…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. The Journey through the Spine

When Roran returned everyone was busy preparing to leave, even those against traveling through the Spine were getting ready. "Where is Katrina?" Birgit asks walking up to Roran.

"The Razac took her…and I intend to get her back…But first we need to leave now…" Roran tries to focus his mind but he is still unable to concentrate. "How is your son?"

"He just killed a man…How do you think he is…" Birgit said and walked away.

Roran gathered Mandel, Albriech, Boldur, and Loring's three sons then they went to Sloan's shop. Roran kicked the door down and went to the meat locker. Before taking any of the meat he checked to see if the weasel tainted any of it. It was all good so Roran had them load up the wagon after butchering everything. While the young men loaded the wagon Roran searched the house and found Katrina's dowry. He opened the chest and found a dress, some sowing materials, a gold bracelet and the 1,000 coins Roran gave to Sloan. Also inside was a locket with Ismira's picture. Roran sealed the chest and picked it up with one hand. He placed it over his shoulder and walked down the steps.

"What is that?" Mandel asked.

"Katrina's dowry…"

"We can't take it with us…" Albriech protested.

"Its coming!" Roran said.

The people of Carvahal buried all the things they couldn't take with them and then Roran placed powerful spells over the buried family heirlooms, silver, jewels, dowries, and tools. By high noon the people were gathered at the west side of town to depart. Animals, people, wagons, men, women, and children left their homes and headed into the wilds of the Spine. It took all day to get 269 people, plus animals, weighed down carts and such across the river.

"Alright people lets keep moving…" Roran shouted.

"Maybe we should rest, "Loring said.

"We will rest when we enter the forest…"

Horst made his way towards Roran, "You are pushing too hard…" He whispered, "We are only human…"

Roran sighed as night was falling, "Alright we camp here…" Roran placed up illusion spells of trees around the camp site. Everyone was too tired to put up tents so the wagons were placed in a circle around the people and animals. Then Roran placed spells up to protect everyone from the cold. They ate most of the fruits the first night.

Roran placed a sleeping spell on everyone so that they could get a goodnight's sleep. The next morning the women made oatmeal for everyone. Then they continued on…Travel was slow but spirits were high and soon they crossed the foothills into the mountain paths of the Spine. Within two days the people of Carvahal had covered five miles. On the third night tents were set up food was organized and animals tended too. Because of the meat Roran took from Sloan's shop they didn't have to hunt or slaughter any of the animals they brought with them.

Roran sat alone scrying Katrina, then he calls out to her with his wind. ("KATRINA…")

("Roran!")

("Do not react to the touch of my mind…Are you well?")

("Yes…For now…I heard the Razac say that they will bring us to the Helgrind…")

("Stay strong my love I am coming for you…")

("What of our friends…Roran don't abandon them…")

("I have not…Everyone is with me…When they are safe I will come for you…Even if I must face Galbatorix himself…")

("I love you too be safe…")

Roran watched her a little longer and then released the magic. He looks across the camp and finds Nolfavrel sitting alone. He gets up and walks over to the boy, "Your father would be so proud of you…"

Nolfavrel looked at Roran with the cold eyes of feral predator, "I will kill them all…"

Roran nods, "Even so little warrior…Your father would not want you to live with hate in your heart…"

"I miss him so much!"

Roran nods, "I miss my father as well…The thing to remember is that we must continue on so that they can live through us…"

Roran can feel Horst approaching, "You are not human anymore are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw you leap up onto a branch 20 feet up…Earlier I saw you fight both those Razac and the mage alone…These are not the actions of a human…"

"You are right I am human no longer…" Nolfavrel turns on the log he is sitting on to listen and as Roran speaks the villagers come up to listen. "As I said I have been touched by Dragon magic…I am an Elman…Long ago Elves and Dragons warred on each other…An Elf hunted and killed a Dragon as he would a deer or wolf…Dragons are intelligent creatures…But back then they communicated through images and emotions…Then a young Elf named Eragon found a Dragon's egg…He raised the Dragon and together they made peace between Dragons and Elves…He was the first Dragon Rider…To make peace the Dragons bonded their souls with that of Elves…All Elves became immortal and gained the ability to speak the ancient language and use magic…"

"What is the ancient language?" Nolfavrel asked who was joined by his mother brothers, and sisters.

"The ancient language is a language that governs magic…Without it one cannot use magic…Many years later humans were added to the spell that bonds Elves and Dragons…Then eggs began to hatch for humans…Only recently has Dragon Magic begun to touch humans the way it did with Elves…I am more powerful than any human mage and just as powerful as any Elf…I have heightened speed, strength, reflexes, and senses…I do not tire easily and require minimal rest…"

"You said Elves gained im-mor-tali-lity…What did the Dragons gain…" Nolfavrel asked.

Roran looks at Nolfavrel for a few seconds before answering, "The Dragons gained the ability to speak with their minds…and other things…"

"Are there others like you…" Gertrude asks.

Roran keeps his eyes on Nolfavrel, "Few…the man who taught me is an Elman…There is a woman by the name of Angela…And finally me…"

Roran tells them other things then they all bed down for the night. Roran stays up to keep watch alone. He places a sleeping spell on the people so that they could rest comfortably. Roran sits in a tree his mind in every direction watching the forest and mountains. Early the next morning the women cook breakfast for everyone and makes sandwiches to eat while they travel. An hour after sunrise the tents are packed and they are on the move. Roran carries a cup of water to scry Katrina who is placed in a cell in the Helgrind. Then he scrys Carvahal, over a thousand troops are in the town searching the houses. When they find nothing of value they burn the village.

Tears swell in Roran's eyes as his childhood memories go up in flames. When the soldiers try to disturb the graves they are killed by Roran's trap spells. Then a mage tries to circumvent the wards he is killed as well. To his relief none of Galbatorix's troop dare to follow the tracks of the villagers into the Spine. Travel through the Spine is slow with all the animals and wagons they have. Within three days all the meat they took from Sloan's butcher shop is gone so they must start butchering animals for meat. To feed 279 people they must kill one cow and six sheep.

"Perhaps we should stick tone meal a day…" Horst suggested.

"That would be fine for the adults, but Elaine and the children must eat…" Roran said.

"Tomorrow we will go hunting…" Loring said.

The next day the villagers remained at their campsite while Roran, Horst, Loring, Boldur, Albreich, Mandel, Keen, Loring's eldest son, and a boy named Bay went hunting. Roran found a herd of deer with his mind and each man fell two deer. Roran also found a Boar and six rabbits. When they returned with the meat the women got busy gutting and cleaning the kills. Then Roran placed a spell on the meat to keep from using up the salt to preserve the meat. The next day they continued on after a breakfast of bread cheese and sausage.

As Roran walked his mind was touched by Oromis, _("Roran!")_

_("Yes I am here…")_

_("How are things faring?")_

_("The Empire came for me…They took my betrothed…The people of Carvahal are with me traveling through the Spine to Narda…We hope to get a ship and sail to Surda…How goes Eragon's training?")_

_("Well he learns quickly…")_

_("And the curse…have you found a cure yet?")_

Oromis sighs, _("I am afraid not…")_

_("Tell me about this curse perhaps I can divine a cure or help find one…") _Roran listens as Oromis describes Roran's semptums. ("_I will see if I can come up with something…")_

Roran pauses as Nolfavrel runs up to him, "Who were you talking with…"

Roran stops and looks at the boy, "How do you know I was talking with someone…"

Nolfavrel hunches his shoulders, "I don't know…Its hard to explain…I felt this presence like someone is watching us…"

Roran places his hand on Nolfavrel's shoulder, "The world is full of wild magic…Sometimes it affects people randomly…Do no speak of this to anyone…"

When they stop to make camp Birgit walks up to Roran, "I need to speak with you…" They walk away from the others, "Stay away from my son…You have caused my family enough grief…"

"That was not my intention…"

"And yet my husband is dead…We are fugitives and our homes lost…" She takes a step closer to him, "I would start a blood feud but what would be the point against someone who can use magic and is immortal…"

Roran nods, "Then I am yours to command…I swear a life debt to you until you release me from my vow…"

She stares at Roran, "Then my first command is this…Roran Stronghammer…Bring me the heads of those Razac…Then and only then will I release you…" The journey through the Spine takes two months.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Narda

Roran, Horst, Albreich, Loring, Morn, and Birgit stand on a cliff watching the city of Narda. "We made it…" Loring said.

Horst pats Roran on the shoulder, "Thanks to Roran here…"

"We are running low on flour…oil…corn…fruit…"

"We will buy what we need…" Roran says.

"Come…"

They walk back to camp which is in well hidden from prying eyes by trees, rocks, and spells. When they get back to camp Roran opens the chest where all the gold Horst melted into coins is kept. He gives some to Birgit and Gertrude for supplies and the then takes some to buy passage.

"Remember the plan…Buy what you need and hire people to transport it to the docks…" Roran hands the two women a ring, "These will warn you and protect you from danger…Draw no attention to yourselves lets go…" Before leaving Roran gathered the villagers together, "We are leaving to go to Narda…If all goes well we will be sailing south on a boat…No one will hear you and if there are any hunters in the area they will avoid this area…While we are away Hauker will be in charge…"

They entered the city from the south to make it look as if they had come from Teirm or Kuasta. They were able to enter the city without trouble or too many questions from the guards. "You know what must be done…"

Gertrude interrupts nodding her head, "Look!" They all walk towards a poster board with a wanted poster for Eragon and Roran. The poster warns people to be careful of Eragon because he is very dangerous. His reward is the promise of an Earldom. Roran's poster is a picture of him with a beard. He had recently shaved and used magic to alter his face and hair. Roran's reward for capture was 50,000 crowns.

"Be careful…" Roran said before they separate.

Roran walks up the street with Horst and the others scanning the minds of the people he sees and don't see. If the person he touches feels his mind he quickly withdraws from their mind. Most of the minds he encounters is unaware of his mental touch. There are a few that feel him, like high born nobles who quickly put up walls around their minds.

When they reach the docks Albriech and Boldur gasp, Roran smiles as he feels like the sea is calling to him. "Wow!" Boldur says.

"I know…I remember the first time I laid eyes on the sea…"

"How can I help you gentlemen?" The dock master said walking up. It was Roran who explained why they were there. "I'm afraid you are a little too late and a little too early…Most of the big merchant ships have been contracted by the King to ship supplies up and down the coast for his army…The rest of the smaller vessels have gone fishing or whale and seal hunting…" The dock master points, "You might want to try Clovis…His business is usually slow this time of year…"

They walk up the docks to a boat shed where a stout man waits. As Roran and his companions approach he jumps up. "Good day good people…"

"Good day…Might we be addressing Clovis…"

"You do…How can I help you…"

"We would like to employ your barges…"

"All three?" Clovis asks in excitement.

"Yes…" Clovis opens the water shed where the barges are housed. When they see the boats Horst shakes his head, but Roran studies the barges and in his mind he calculates the number of villagers and animals along with all the food and supplies needed to sail at least to Teirm. "How far are you willing to sail south?" Roran asked the whole while probing Clovis' mind.

"No further than Teirm…I don't know the waters beyond that…"

"How much?"

"Well, all three barges…That will be fifty crowns each…Um what exactly are you transporting…"

"This and that…" Roran said describing animals and other things…"

"I also charge an extra 150 when we reach our destination and I charge 10% of your profits…"

Roran goes down into the barge named the Merry Bell and examines it more closely, "There will be no profit…"

"Oh…" Clovis replies scratching his head, "In that case 300 hundred down and another…"

Roran climbs out of the barge and raises his hand. "How about I pay you five hundred now and a thousand when we reach Teirm…"

"Done!" Clovis says offering his hand. "Oh your names please…"

"I am Strong and with me are Ostrec, Nelson, and Kyle…So tell me how soon can we sail?" Roran asked.

"Um…three days maybe…It will take time to hire guards for the barges and round up my crew…"

"If I supply the guards for the barges can you be ready to sail tomorrow…"

Clovis sighs, "Sure…But they better be good fighters…"

"They will be…"

Clovis takes out a map of Narda's surrounding area then they chose a place to pick up the cargo. When the agreement is settled Roran pays Clovis the gold, "Oh one other thing…can you hire some lads to transport the supplies we purchased to the docks?"

"Of course…"

Roran, Horst, Albriech, and Boldur met up with Birgit, Gertrude, and Morn. Then the young men Clovis hired help them to transport the supplies to the docks. Afterwards they travel back to the campsite and tell the villagers. Some people complain about the barges, but Roran tells them that it is temporary. In Teirm they may be a bigger boat and if not they will have to buy the Barges from Clovis and sail to Surda.

That night Mandel, and several other young men were keeping watch when a horrible screech filled the air. "RAZAC!" Mandel screamed. There was no chance of the Razac hearing him because of Roran's wards over the camp. The animals cried out in fear but the Razac could not hear them. Seeing was another problem and if the Razac got too close they would see the camp. Only when a herd of deer galloped through the camp did the Razac turn away. The next day everyone was eager to leave. Horst remained with the villagers to lead them towards the pickup sight while Roran, Boldur, Mandel, Albriech, Loring, Kaul, Chance, Morn, Evens, Taen, Birgit, Pauk, and Freelan went back to the city.

They were allowed into the city without a problem and walked towards the dock. After seven blocks five heavily armed came out from different directions blocking their path. "May we help you gentlemen?" Roran asked.

The leader mockingly bowed, "Yes…all of you seem like experienced warriors, but looks can be deceiving…One of you might not be Roran son of Garrow by chance…"

Roran moved so fast that the others didn't realize what was happening until two of the men were dead. Roran swung his hammer and ended the first man in one blow. Then he swings into the next disemboweling him with his sword. One of the three remaining men can use magic but he is no match for Roran who quickly takes his mind as he kills the last two men. Roran locates other agents of the Black Hand and uses the mage's thoughts to kill his other comrades. Then he snaps the man's neck with his bare hands.

"Hide the bodies and be quick about it…"

To Roran's relief no one heard the commotion and they were able to hide the bodies and move on. "Well you are on time I like that…" Clovis said when they reached the boat shed.

"Can we leave now?" Roran asked in a calm voice.

Clovis introduced his men and then took command of Roran's people. That is when Clovis' wife and daughter show up he kisses them goodbye and off they go. They are twenty feet from the dock when the alarm sounds. "Should we go back?" Iram the captain of the Sea Serpent asked.

"No we will miss the tide…" Clovis said yelling back, then he looks at Roran, "I sure would like to know what caused that trouble…"

"My mother use to say curiosity killed the cat…"

"True…Too true…" By noon the barges reach the cove where the villagers are waiting. A thunderous cheer arises when they come around the bend. "I knew it! I knew you were up to no good…You lied to me Strong…Why? Who are all these people?"

"I did not lie…I withheld the truth for your own good…"

"I will turn my barges around if you do not tell me the truth now!"

Roran nods, "Have you ever heard of Carvahal?"

"I may have…Its in Palancar Valley…"

"You see its people on the beach…The Empire is after me to bring my cousin in line…We defied the King's servants and he has placed a bounty on my head…We are trying to reach Surda…Ask yourself Clovis what would you do to protect your wife and daughter…"

He sighs, "I have no love for the King or his boot lickers…I will get you to Teirm…but after that I leave…"

Roran nods, "Fare enough…I will pay you an extra 1,000 in gold…"

"You don't strike me as a high born noble…where is all this gold coming from?"

"I can use magic…" Roran says and walks away.

As Clovis explains to his men what is going on Roran goes ashore to speak with Horst. Then the villagers set about the task of loading the barges evenly with animals first, then supplies, and finally the people, then they take off. The first few hours on the barges are miserable, but after everyone is comfortable things ease up. To keep up a good pace the villagers help with rowing when the wind dies down. After two days of sailing the pull into shore for fresh water and to stretch their legs. Then it is back to the barges and up the coast towards Teirm. At night when most of the villagers are asleep Roran is scrying Katrina and Sloan to his disgust is still alive but blind now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Teirm

Clovis finds an alcove well hidden near Teirm and out of the sight of prying eyes. When they land Roran sets about casting spells to conceal the people of Carvahall from sight both magical and natural. Then he helps to get supplies organized before it is time to leave. As he is working Roran is approached by Felda.

"Stronghammer…May I have a word with you?"

"Of course what is it Felda?"

She leads him away from the others, "My son Mandel…He has grown rebellious since his father's death…He took my mother's broach and gambled with those barge hands…I don't know what to do anymore…"

When she starts to cry Roran pulls her close to comfort her, "Shush I will speak with the boy…" Roran stretches out with his mind and immediately finds Mandel who failed to recognize his mental touch. When Roran came upon him Mandel was throwing a dagger into a tree. Roran shakes his head, "_Letta!" _He whispers when Mandel throws the dagger again, he gasps when the dagger stops in the air. "You are more likely to hurt yourself before you hurt your enemy…Especially if you cannot judge the distance properly…"

Mandel takes the dagger out of the air and places in it in the sheave on his belt, "I heard of a man in Kuasta who could hit a bird out of the air 9 out of 10 times…"

"Really…" Roran just stares at Mandel until he becomes nervous, "Gather your things you are coming with us…" While Mandel packs Roran waits outside the tent. When he comes out of the tent they are joined by Felda who tries to hug Mandel goodbye. "Hug your mother!" Roran commands when he resists. "I will watch over him…"

"I wonder do all immortals have no sense of time…" Birgit impatiently says.

"Yes they do…" Roran says walking up with Mandel.

"What is he doing here?" Loring asks.

"I need him to come…"

Because Roran, Loring, and Birgit had been seen in Narda they had to sneak into Teirm by magic and wait for the others in an alley. "Jeod's house is here…" Roran says showing them mentally. "I will buy us some clothes...We can't go around Teirm dressed like this…"

After purchasing the clothes with Gertrude they all met in room at the Golden Crown inn. "There may be spies watching Jeod's house…I will take care of them and come back for you all…"

Because of Teirm's design it was easier for Roran to travel at night across the rooftops. When he found Galbatorix's spies Roran took control of their minds and used spells to convince them to watch a man wearing an illusion of Jeod. Then he made his way back to the others.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Jeod Longshanks

Roran knocked on the oak door and waited. Then the doors opened to a thin man, "May I help you?"

"Yes would you tell Lord Longshanks that Neal's cousin is here…I have business to discuss with him…"

The man closed the doors and a few minutes later Jeod Longshanks came back staring dumbfounded at the people at his door. Roran touches his mind, ("Hello sir…I am Roran Stronghammer…Call me Stronghammer…These with me are Birgit…call her Gene…Loring…call him Tynell…Nolfavrel will be known as Jon…") "May we come in sir we have urgent business to discuss with you…" Roran said aloud.

"Of course please come in…" Jeod said finally able to find his voice. He leads him to his study, "Ralph some pastries and brandy…"

"Milk for my boy…" Brigit says speaking up.

"And a bowl of fruit…"

They wait until Ralph has served the food, "_Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya…" Roran says, "Now we can talk freely…"_

_ "__Brom told me…but I never thought…You can use magic?"_

_Roran nods, "Aye…When I arrived in Therinsford a man came to see me and told me…_Many years ago Dragons and Elves warred on each other…A foolish elf hunted and killed a Dragon…Dragons are intelligent and they can reason as well as you or I…Then later on a young Elf named Eragon…found a Dragon's Egg…He raises the Dragon in secret and together they forge a peace between Elves and Dragons…The Dragons bind their souls with that of the Elves…The Elves become immortal and all Elves are blessed with magic…Many years later humans are added to the spell that bounded Dragons and Elves…Then human Riders join the Order of Riders…I am an Elman…like Elves Elman become immortal and can touch magic…Though there are fewer of us than Elves because humans were added to the spell later…

Eragon has no idea about my magic…and as my mentor and Brom feared the Empire came for me…I held them off with my magic as long as possible…But my fiancée was kidnapped by the Razac…I was able to convince the people of Carvahal to follow me…In Narda we were able to get barges…But a ship would be more comfortable and faster…I have a plan, but I need your help…Will you help us…"

When Roran goes silent Jeod sits back in his chair, "Unbelievable…You can use magic…You single handedly defeated Galbatorix's minions and the King has no idea of where you are…"

"Yes and we took a big risk in approaching you…" Loring says speaking up, "So can you help us…"

Before Jeod can answer the door is pounded, "JEOD! I know you are in there…Come and face me you coward!"

He sighs, "Excuse me…" Jeod stands up and goes to the door. "My wife come in…"

"Don't…" She stops when she sees the people in the study, "Oh…what is all this…"

Jeod kisses Helen on the cheek, "I am discussing a matter with these good people…a matter that will change our lots in life for the better…Please await me in the dining room and when I am done I will tell you everything…"

She grunts, "You had better…For I am ready to leave this place and be done with you…" She storms off.

"You have my sympathies…Longshanks…" Loring says after Jeod closes the door.

"It's not her fault…I have many secrets…and they have cost us our lively hood…" Jeod looks at Roran, "I suppose you are aware that Eragon is in Ellesmera?"

"I am…"

"Well to answer your question…Yes I can help you…does your plan involve stealing the Dragon Wing…"

"If you mean that monster of a ship in the harbor…Then yes…"

Jeod smiles, "Yes I have ideas towards that venture…" For the next hour they iron out a plan to steal the Dragon Wing. When they are done Jeod goes to the dining room to tell Helen all his secrets.

As they talk Roran summons Gertrude and Mandel with his mind. When they arrive he pulls Mandel on the side to speak with him. "I am very disappointed in you…"

"What did I do?"

"Your mother tells me you are gambling…"

Mandel is ashamed but he maintains his gaze with Roran. "I lost a few things but I was able to get them back…"

"A man does not risk the safety of his family for sport…I know you miss your father…but would he be pleased with your actions if he were here now?"

"No…" He replies sheepishly.

"You must step up now…You are the man of the house…Clovis' men are not your friends…Will this happen again?"

"No sir…"

"Good…Now I did not ask you here just to scold you…I have a job for you…"

At dinner Helen kept staring at Roran comparing him to Eragon. The next day Jeod left to take care of business and recruit men to steal the Dragon Wing. Meanwhile Mandel snuck out of the city to deliver a message to Horst and Clovis.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. The Dragon Wing

Part 1. The Chase

An hour before sunrise Jeod met with Roran and the others at the bottom of the stairs. Jeod waits for Helen but she does not show up. He sighs, "Come lets go…we can wait no more…" They exit the mansion and walk up the street towards the docks. It is a tense situation as anyone could be a potential enemy and sound an alarm. But Roran is diligent in scanning the minds of people that pass by or are up at the early morning hours.

Soon they reach the docks, "Hold it right there…"

Jeod hands the soldier a document and watches as he scans over it, "This looks to be in order…Go on…"

Jeod looks at Roran, "We are lucky he can't read…"

"Aye!"

When they reach the Dragon wing several tough sailors come out of the shadows, "Jeod…" The tall man began and stopped when he spotted Birgit. "You didn't say anything about women helping us…"

"What does it matter Uthar?" Jeod asked.

"Women bring bad luck on ships…Hard enough for a man to concentrate when there aren't women around and you bring some back alley tramp."

"Don't call her that!" Nolfavrel yells.

"And her pup as well…"

Birgit walks up to Uthar and kicks him between the legs sending him to the ground swearing. "Anybody else?" She asks pulling out a dagger and pointing it at the other sailors.

When Uthar is recovered, he along with Roran, Loring, and two of the other five sailors dress down to their under garments and drop into the water. They swim towards the ship and scurry up the anchor chain. Then they wait while Birgit and Gertrude distract the guards on deck. They sneak onto the main deck and bash the men in the head. Uthar climbes up to the crow's nest for the guard while Roran, Loring, and a sailor go downstairs to capture the men below deck.

Birgit and Gertrude make their way to the galley and capture the cook, quartermaster, and captain. The captured men are tied up on deck with Nolfavrel watching over them. Meanwhile Jeod and Uthar direct the others in preparing the Dragon Wing to set sail. "Someone is coming!" Nolfavrel said doubling as watch. Roran waves them to keep working as he senses Helen's approach.

Roran smiles as Jeod and Helen kiss then he grows sad thinking of Katrina. By the time specks of light peak out over the city the people of Carvahal are running up the beach. As they load the ship Mandel reports to Roran and Uthar with the men ready to work the riggings of the ship.

"Sound the alarm!" A guard shouts from the main gate.

"Load balistas!" Uthar screams.

As they fire at the docks to slow down any soldiers Roran looks at the other ship docked, "_Brisinger!" _He says pointing his hand at a torch on the mainmast. The fire leaps to his hand and Roran hurls a ball of fire at the adjacent ship. Then he hurls another and another at the other two. Men jump into the water to escape the now raging inferno.

"Weigh anchor!" Uthar shouts and the men of Carvahal turn the wheel pulling it up.

Soon the Dragon Wing is sailing off. "I hope no one innocent died in the fire…" Roran says to Jeod as they stare at the burning docks.

"The innocent always suffer in war…"

They are joined by Birgit, "We can use help to organize the supplies…"

The people of Carvahal work tirelessly to organize the supplies and sleeping arrangements on the ship. It should be smooth sailing, but an argument had arisen on board. A young girl named Iris had fallen in love with young man by the name of Trystan one of Clovis' men from the barge. The two wished to marry but Trystan had no family or means to support Iris. The first few days were manageable but as time aboard the ship passed Iris' parents became angrier. Things boiled over when the young couple was caught in the store room behind a crate of supplies kissing.

"Calm down!" Roran said.

"This is none of your business Stronghammer! Stay out of it!"

"I am making it my business…"

"Razac!" Mandel screamed from the crow's nest.

Uthar and Jeod ran on deck with Helene and Elain. Helene gasped at the sight of the hairless beast hovering over the water. "You zhall not ezcape uz…We will find you nest mate of the Shadeslayer…"

"Who is the Shadeslayer?" Horst asked.

"Eragon…He killed a Shade in the battle of Farthendur…"

"Why don't they attack?" Helene asked.

Roran stared defiantly at the Razac and his mount the Lethrblaka. "Water…they cannot swim r stand water…" Roran throws out his hands. _"ADURNA RISA!" _A huge wave of water rises up wetting the Razac and Lethrblaka. They roar and fly back towards land. Over the next few days Roran keeps a watchful eye from the crow's nest allowing the others to rest as he requires little to know rest. A week after sailing from Teirm they stop to get fresh water and do a little hunting on shore to keep food up and have a variety to choose from. Roran goes alone using magic to bag several deer and wild birds.

Another two weeks pass and Roran senses Eragon scrying him as he stands beside Jeod on the deck of the Dragon Wing. They are being chased by several sail barges.

Part 2. The Boars Eye

Roran, Jeod, and Uthar stand around a table looking at a map of Alagaesia, "What is this?" Roran asks pointing between two islands."

Uthar shakes his head, "We call that the boar's eye…The shores are so close that they produce a large whirlpool in between them…"

Roran remembers his lessons on Kinetic energies and how they can be used to fuel powerful spells. "Head for the Boar's Eye I want to lure the ships chasing us into it…"

Uthar and Jeod look at Roran, "Are you mad?"

"Each of the ships chasing us has a powerful mage on it…My magic is useless in head on confrontation…But I have a plan we lure them into the Boar's Eye and destroy them…"

"And us along with them…" Jeod says speaking up.

"Yes but we carry more people and we will be able to row out of the eye…"

Uthar shakes his head, "I do not like this plan…"

Roran smiles touching Uthar's mind, "**Trust me!"**

** "**All hands on deck! Break out the paddles full speed ahead…"

Roran centers himself on the deck of the Dragon Wing using magic to hold himself in place. Then he reaches out with his mind towards the Boar's Eye inserting his mind into the pure raw power created by the eye. He whispers the proper spell with Nolfavrel eyeing him in wonder. Soon the Dragon wing is caught up in the whirlpool's spiral. Roran waits until all three barges are in the whirlpool. Then he using his body as a lightening rod he speaks.

_"__RISA!" _The Dragon Wing shakes and slowly starts to rise up off the surface of the water.

"Son of bitch! HOLD ON!" Uthar screams as the ship rises up off the water ten feet and floats over the whirlpool. The men on the pursuing ships stop rowing to watch the awesome sight. Realizing the huge mistake they made the men on the other ships try desperately to row out of the whirlpool, but they cannot and are slowly pulled to the depths below.

Roran lowers the ship gently back to the water's surface and collapses on the deck fatigued. "Is he dead?" Helene asks.

"No just unconscious…" Jeod says, "Help me get him up." They carry Roran inside and allows him to rest for the next few days.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Dauth

As Roran slept he dreamed of Katrina. He awoke the third day in the captain's cabin and found Nolfavrel sitting beside his bed. "You are awake!"

"How long was I out?"

"Three days…"

That is when they are joined by Gertrude, "Well thank goodness you are awake. I don't know much about magic Roran but in the future try to restrain from lifting entire ships…"

Roran smiles, "I will remember that…"

"Stay in bed I will get you some food…"

Roran falls back to the pillow and watches Nolfavrel, "When you lifted the ship you said Reesa…"

Roran smiles, "Risa! R-i-s-a!"

"Yes and when you attacked that Razac you said Risa…Does that mean rise up or lift?"

Roran studied Nolfavrel for a few seconds then he nudged his mind and smiled when Nolfavrel flinched. "It means rise…You can also say Reisa…R-e-i-s-a…it means lift."

"And adurna means water?"

Roran nods, "Yes it does…"

Nolfavrel asked questions until Gertrude returned with some food. "Nolfavrel your mother is looking for you…"

Gertrude watched him until he left, "He has been at your side for two days…always asking about you…"

Roran sighs, "He has the gift…"

Gertrude looks at Roran, "You mean he is like you?"

"Yes!"

Gertrude leaned in, "Listen to me Roran. Many people are weary of you with all this magic…some are afraid of you…Birgit is among them."

"I know what people think of me Gertrude…I really don't care…All I want is for everyone to be safe and to rescue Katrina."

"Well whether you care or not you have my full support…"

Dauth

The city of Dauth sat across the Jiet River on the east side not far from Aroughs a city in the Empire. Before reaching the city Roran sent a mental message to Lady Alarice of their arrival. When the Dragon Wing docked it was greeted by an honor guard and Lady Alarice herself. She was very beautiful despite her matronly age and treated the people of Carvahal like royalty. Especially since Roran was the cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer.

"I wish you would reconsider and allow me to word to Lady Nausada and King Orin." She said at diner.

"Time is of the essence Lady Alarice and as you say the Varden are marching towards the Jiet River to confront the Empire…alerting them of our arrival will alert the Empire…Better to let them guess whose side we are on…"

"Very well then I shall say no more…"

"There is one thing…" Roran said after taking a sip from his goblet, "Some of the people from Carvahal would like to remain in Dauth if you would see to their comfort and safety…"

"Of course…" Two days later three quarters of the people from Carvahal continued up the Jiet river while the rest remained behind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Battle of the Burning Planes

The Dragon sailed against the current of the river so oars had to be deployed to keep a steady rhythm up the river. Surda was hot, hotter than the people of Carvahal were use too. "Roran can't you do something about this damned heat?" Loring asked.

Roran smiles, "I am powerful in magic, but not that powerful…"

Nolfavrel walks up to Roran, "Can't you freeze some of the water…and make ice?"

Roran nods, "Now that I can do…" Roran points his hand at the river and a watermelon sized ball of water rises up.

"But you didn't even use the ancient language…" Nolfavrel says.

"No I didn't did I?" The ball of water freezes in the air then Roran lowers it to the deck of the ship. The parents make ice water while the children play with the ice. After another five days the sound of swords, shields, arrows, spears, and axes clashing could be heard. The roar of men rises up and as the fog clears two massive armies battle each other on near the river.

"By the gods!" Jeod says as his wife joins him.

"What have gotten ourselves into?" Horst says.

"A ship! A ship is coming up the river!" Someone screams.

Roran smiles as he can feel Eragon approaching the ship. The roar of a great beast splits the air. Then a blue scaled Dragon descends on the ship and stop as when Roran and Eragon lock eyes. Roran can feel Eragon when he touches his mind. ("Roran think your answers and I will hear them…Is everyone from Carvahal with you?")

It was Roran's turn to shock Eragon and he responded mentally by speaking in the ancient language, _("Most but all…a few remained in Dauth with Lady Alarice…") _When Roran responded in the ancient language Saphira looks back at Eragon confused. ("_You have your secrets Eragon and I have mine…We will talk in detail after the battle is decided…")_

It took Eragon a few seconds to respond, _("Um yes of course…Go back down river until the fighting is decided…")_

_("We came to fight Eragon and fight we will now go…The Varden needs you…") _Dragon and Rider take one last look at Roran before flying off.

"What did he say?" Horst asks from Roran's side.

"He wants us to go back down River away from the fighting…"

"But we are not going to are we?"

Roran looks at Horst, "No! We are not! Tell Uthar to weigh anchor…Load the balistaes and give the Empire hell…Let no one on the ship!"

Horst grabs Roran's arm, "What are you going to do."

Roran smiles, "Win a war…"

When the Dragon is stopped Roran places wards around the ship before leaving and as he disembarks jumping into the water the Dragon Wing fires its flaming javelins at the Empire. Roran runs out of the water across the land and smashes a man in the head with his hammer. He spots a man with a ponytail on the ground with a soldier standing over him. He blocks the sword and caves the man's head in.

"Thank you…"

"You are welcome Jormunder…"

"How do you know my name…"

Roran winks and runs off at an inhuman rate of speed. With Roran and the Dragon Wing the Varden surge forward in battle pushing the Empire back towards their own camp. "The Dawrves! The Dwarves are comeing!"

Roran looks out across the battlefield and spots them marching towards the planes. He also spots Eragon and Saphira flying towards them. The Dwarves are an impressive sight in person as Roran had only seen them through scrying. But before they can join the battle a horn sounds and out of the sky comes a Red Dragon with a silver armored Rider.

Roran shakes his head in despair. He watches as the mysterious Rider kills Hrothgar with magic. Then Eragon runs to a dying horse and drains its remains of life for energy. He jumps onto Saphira's back and they fly toward the mysterious Rider. Roran is about to contact Eragon when dozens of the Varden die on the battlefield. At the front of the battle are two mages the ones who betrayed the Varden. They are casting balls of fire at their former comrades.

The Elf Arya is on the other side of the battlefield fighting and trying to help Eragon. "I will handle this!" Roran declares gaging their combined magic. The twins are strong in magic but the two of them are no match for Roran. He grips his hammer and starts walking purposefully towards the twins. Before he reaches the frontlines a Raven Haired sorceress confronts the Twins, but they over power her.

"_Alfinu Skolir!"_ Roran yelled as he walked forward. His spell shielded the sorceress from their magic. Confused the twin on the left attacks again while the other searches for the culprit. As he is distracted Roran throws his hammer it flies sixteen feet and strikes the Twin on the right in the head. The other Twin doubles over in pain as Roran leaps into the air, his hammer returns to his hand and he lands caving in the skull of the other twin.

Roran raises his hammer in victory urging the Varden to surge forward. As the Varden rush the front lines again Roran offers his hand to the Sorceress. "Who are you?" She asks.

"Roran Stronghammer!"

"You have my thanks!" She replies as he helps her up.

Roran looks toward Eragon who is entrapped by Murtagh who is alive. Roran watches as Murtagh takes Zarroc from Eragon and leaves on his red Dragon. With the departure of Murtah the Empire sounds a retreat. Roran can tell that Eragon is sad so he starts walking towards Eragon who stops to heal an injured soldier. When the two cousins meet up they stare at each other both not knowing where to start.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Revelation

"Its good to see you Eragon!" Roran said breaking the silence.

"And you…I am sorry about Garrow…"

Roran starts speaking in the ancient language, "_I know why you left…Part of me is angry…But I am also proud that you had the courage to go after the Razac and avenge our father…"_

Eragon smiles, "Our father…Thank you…" They hug, "This is Saphira!"

"_We are well met Blue Scales…_"

("Yes I have always wanted to meet Eragon nest mate…"

"_Now how are you able to speak the ancient language and use magic…"_

Roran smiles mischievously, _"We both have our tales to tell…But first we should seek out your liege lord…They are looking for you…"_

They start walking, "_Well tell me something!"_ Eragon demands.

Roran shakes his head laughing, _"Nope I am having too much fun after all you did keep Saphira's egg a secret…Even after it hatched."_

Saphira gurgles a laugh, ("_Eragon! Do you remember what Master Oromis said about how the Elves changed after they bonded their souls to that of Dragons?")_

_("Yes! So!")_

_("Well he also said humans were added later…Dragon magic hasn't had the time to affect the humans as it did Elves…I think your cousin has been touched by Dragon magic.")_

_("Yes…I sense many different things about Roran…His skin is flawless, but he still looks human…Question is who taught him and are there others…") _Eragon stops Roran, "_Saphira and I have been talking and well…Were you touched by Dragon magic?"_

Roran looks at Saphira who had been smelling him ever since they met, _"Yes…"_ Was all Roran said and continued on. When they reached Nausada's tent Eragon introduced his cousin to Nausada, Arya, and Jormunder.

"We met earlier he saved my life…" Jormunder said.

"Its nice to meet you Roran Stronghammer…I am sure your tale is an amazing one and I would love to hear but I need to speak with Eragon in private."

"Can he stay? Roran needs to hear this…and I am sure there are things he has to say that we all need to hear…" Nausad agrees and Eragon begins with the theft of Saphira's egg and brief description of his fight with the Red Rider.

The whole time Eragon was talking Arya stares at Roran, "It is Murtagh isn't it?" Nausada asks.

"Yes…it is! He is unnaturally powerful…But that is not the worse news." Eragon hesitates, "He told me…in the ancient language that Morzan is my father…"

"It can't be!" Nausada says.

"He was lying?" Arya says.

Eragon shakes his head, "He told me in the ancient language and you cannot lie in the ancient language." That is when Roran starts to laugh, "Roran this is not funny!"

Roran places his hand on Eragon's shoulder, "If Morzan is your father then I am the son of Galbatorix…Morzan is not your father Eragon…Brom is!"

"But Murtagh said! How would you know?" Eragon asked getting angry.

_"__Brom is your father!" _Roran repeated in the ancient language, then he switches back to the common tongue, "Selena and Brom fell in love…She turned against Morzan and spied on Galbatorix for Brom…When she became pregnant with you she traveled to Carvahal on a mission gave birth to hide you from Morzan and Galbatorix…"

That is when Saphira touched everyone's mind and spoke, ("Its true Eragon! After we were attacked the second time by the Urgals Brom told me the truth after making me swear not reveal unto you unless absolutely necessary or you found out on your own…I wanted to tell you all this time but…my oath would not allow me to…")

Eragon takes a seat and looks at Saphira, "Brom is my father?"

("_Yes Eragon most assuredly…He is!")_

Eragon looks at Roran, "How do you know all this?"

Roran sighs, "I guess it is my turn…Two days after I arrived in Therinsford for the job a man came to Dempton's mill…His name is Tenga…and he is an Elman…Elmans are humans touched by Dragon magic…"

"Of course!" Arya says interrupting, "When Ahunin added humans to the Dragon pact human Riders started joining the ranks of the Rider's order…My people have been searching for Elman or humans touched by Dragon magic ever since…"

Roran continued his tale with his training and then watching Eragon. He skips the part about meeting Oromis in Eragon's mind. He talks of returning to Carvahal and taking a job in Sloan's shop as an apprentice. The spells he used to protect Carvahal and the siege after. Sloan's betrayal, Katrina's capture and their journey through the spine to Narda. How they bought barges and sailed to Teirm meeting Jeod Longshanks and then sailing south.

Roran skips the part about the Boar's eye only stating that he was able to destroy the ships following them. "When we reached Dauth Lady Alarice gave shelter to those who wished to stay in Dauth and fresh supplies as the rest of us…We have arrived and the people of Carvahal wish to fight for the Varden to free Alagaesia…I do as well…But Katrina is held captive by the Razac and I will need Eragon and Saphira's help to rescue her…"

"Amazing!" Jormunder said.

"Nausada?" Eragon says standing up.

Nausada looks at Arya who shakes her head. Nausada sighs, "This is a decision that cannot be made lightly…There are many things to consider…Will you give me until tomorrow to give you an answer?"

Roran sighs, "Every moment I waste is another moment Katrina is in the hands of those animals…But you are right and I shall wait until sunrise tomorrow. But know this with or without Eragon I shall march on the Helgrind and free Katrina…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Vengeance

Eragon and Roran leave Nausada's command tent together with Saphira trailing behind. "doyou think Lady Nausada will allow you to come?"

Eragon hunches his shoulders, "Hard to say…I will have to convince her otherwise…"

("Whatever her decision I intend to go with Roran regardless I owe the Razac as well…") Saphira says speaking up.

After a mile Horst runs up with Loring and Jeod, "Roran! Eragon!" Horst can say no more when he sees Saphira up close.

"Horst – Loring – Jeod this is Saphira my bond partner…" Eragon looks up at her, "Saphira says hello and wants me to give a special thanks to Jeod for helping to rescue her egg from Galbatorix…"

Horst and Loring remain mute, "I am honored to meet you Saphira…I am truly lucky to see two Dragons in one day but you were the one I really wanted to meet…"

Roran shakes his head, "Horst! Loring! Stop staring like two dream struck ninnies…Tell everyone that Lady Nausada is sending clothes, food, and tents…"

As Horst, Jeod, and Loring walk away Angela walks up and places her left hand with two fingers up across to her right shoulder an Elman greeting. Roran responds by doing the same, "_Angela! I am honored to meet you…"_

_ "__And I you…This is Solembum…" _The werecat leaps up into Roran's arms and he strokes the cat's neck and back. _"So how is Tenga doing?"_

_ "__Fine…Fine…his usual cheery self…"_ They laugh.

_"__Sorry I can't stay and chat long many things to do…"_

As Angela walks off Solembum leaps to the ground and follows. Eragon and Roran share his tent and stay up most of the night talking. They fall into their waking dreams and rest a few hours before dawn. Before dawn Eragon and Roran practice the dance of the snake and crane before going to meet with Nausada.

It took a while but Eragon was able to convince Nausada to allow him to go. So they rested for another day and left before dawn the next for Dras Leona. It was a two day trip on Saphira flying. Saphira hid at the mouth of the lake while Eragon and Roran snuck into the city. After two days of spying they followed the Priests of the Helgrind to mountain where they performed a ritual of prayer to the mountain and left the slaves behind for the Razac.

"So Eragon is there someone special…Or have there been many women for the hero of Farthedur?"

Eragon sighs, "There is only one, but she does not feel the same for me…"

"Who?" Roran asks.

("Arya!") Saphira says joining them as the sun sets.

"Arya!" Roran says thinking about it, "She is pretty for an Elf. What is the problem?"

"She is a princess…She is 57 years my senior…"

"Seventy and five…Wow!"

"And compared to her I am a child…"

Roran shakes his head, "Age is a number especially when dealing with love…Have you told her how you feel?"

"On many occasions…She is afraid it will distract me from my duty and she says we are not a fit…"

"Her loss…Is there no one else…"

Eragon falls to his back, "No one I fancy." He sits up and looks at Roran, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You love Katrina, but she is not immortal…You will not change while she is ravaged by time…"

"I know, but there are spells to make her immortal…Tenga taught me…I will ask her before we marry…Speaking of which…will you marry us?"

Eragon sits up smiling, "Of course!"

Roran extends his mind to the mountain and finds Katrina still alive and unharmed. He also senses Sloan and looks at Eragon, "You are a Rider…Your mental senses exceed mine so I ask…What do you want to do about Sloan?"

Eragon sighs, "I don't know…He is your fiancée's father…I would say leave him here…But my conscious won't allow it…"

"I know how you feel…If we bring him back to the Varden the people of Carvahal will demand his head…"

("Let me kill him!") Saphira said interjecting.

Eragon pats her side, "I would not want to stain your reputation dear heart…" He says out loud.

("Well you had best decide quickly…Look!") Saphira leads their gaze to the Lethrblaka descending from the mountain. In five trips they take the supplies and slaves up into the mountains.

"Let's go!" Eragon says.

They climb onto Saphira and as they do both Roran and Eragon erect wards around themselves. Then they both place a layers of wards around Saphira. When Roran and Eragon are strapped in they take off. Saphira flies to the summit of the mountains and flies around. ("Where did they go?) Eragon asks mentally.

("I sense them…but…") Roran pauses spotting a flower, ("Its an illusion!")

Saphira tips her wing and it passes through rock. Saphira pulls away then flies toward the mountain and passes through the illusion and lands on cliff by a cave. Roran and Eragon dismount and the trio enters the cave.

"_Garjzla!" _Eragon says creating a ball of light.

The two cautiously walk through the cave and stop when they hear a clicking sound, "_You hear that?" _Roran asks in the ancient language.

_"__Yes they are close…"_

An arrow whizzes toward Roran and he catches it with his hand. "_Brisinger!" _Roran cries hurling a ball of fire in the direction the arrow came from.

That is when Saphira is tackled by one of the Lethblaka. The other adult enters the main cave and roars at Eragon and Roran. They grab the beast telekinetically and slam it into the wall once and then again. Before they can slam it a third time Eragon is tackled by a Razac. _"Dacauth!" _Roran says trying to kill the beast with magic, but his spell is blocked by wards.

"LOOK OUT!" Eragon screams as the second Razac tries to tackle Roran.

Roran ducks and swings his hammer shattering the Razac's sword. He swings again bashing the Razac on the leg. It falls to one leg then he raises his hammer and finishes it off with one last blow. That is when Saphira roars drawing Roran's attention. She has one Lethrblaka pinned to the floor of the cave. She raises her hind legs and kicks the other in the chest. Then she wraps her mouth around the Lethrblaka's neck and breaks it.

She roars a victory and is tackled by the second Lethrblaka. They wrestle across the floor of the cave almost crushing Roran who dives out the way. They tumble across the cave and out falling. The Saphira chases the Lethrblaka through the air.

Roran leaps up from his back and finds Eragon standing alone, "Mine is dead where is yours?"

"Fled! Badly wounded it…"

"Katrina!" Roran says about to run off, but Eragon grabs his arm.

"She is fine I sealed her cell with magic he cannot open it…"

They walk to the tunnel where the cells are, "Any idea what to do about Sloan?"

He sighs, "A plan is forming, but you won't like it…"

As Eragon explains his plan Roran shakes his head, "I don't like it…What about Saphira?"

He sighs, "I cannot tell her…"

"I have a better idea…"

Roran enters Katrina's cell while Eragon goes hunting the Razac, "Who is there?" Katrina says.

The cell has no light in it, "_Garjzla brakka!" _A small light appears and Katrina covers her eyes.

"Roran is that you?"

"Yes my love!" They hug and kiss. "Are you well did they hurt you?" She shakes her head no.

"My eyes!"

"_Waise heill!_ Is that better?"

"Yes…"

("Eragon!") Roran calls with his mind.

("Yes!")

("Is it dead?")

("Not yet the Razac wants to make a deal…Tend to Sloan and check on Saphira…")

"Why are we waiting?" Katrina asks.

"Eragon is here…I killed one of the Razac…but the other is trying to make a deal with Eragon…" As he talked with Katrina Roran placed Sloan in a deep sleep. ("_Slytha! _Saphira! Saphira can you hear me?")

("Yes I am returning now…The other Lethrblaka is dead floating belly up in the lake…We must hurry a fisherman was startled when we splashed into the lake…")

"I have to check you for magic spells or oaths…"

"What?" Katrina asks confused.

Roran gently probes her mind and says a few quick spells of detection and finds nothing, "Alright come with me…"

"Wait my father!"

Roran adopts a sad composure, "I am sorry he is dead…"

"So be it…" She says with a tear sliding down her cheek.

He leads Katrina down the tunnel towards Saphira who just landed. When Katrina spots Saphira she gaps and Roran places her in a sleep. Soon they are joined by Eragon who is carrying Sloan, "What did the Razac want?"

"Later! I will tell you later." Eragon replies shaken up.

They place Katrina in the saddle then Roran sits behind her while Eragon wraps Sloan in blankets then he climbs in and they take off Saphira carrying Sloan in her claw. They fly for two miles and find a good hiding place near a pond.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. To Walk Alone

"We can't build a fire…" Roran says.

"We will have to cook with magic…"

Roran kills a large lizard and three rabbits with his mind then they cook the meat with magic. The two cousins eat first Eragon a little hesitant to eat something that was once alive. When they are done they look at Sloan. "_Awaken!_" Roran says and Sloan jumps up.

"Hello where am I who is there?"

"Eat!" Eragon commands throwing a rabbit into his lap.

They watch as Sloan devours the rabbit cleaning it of all meat, he belches. "I thank you much, is there more?" Eragon hands him a piece of the lizard meat. Then Roran hands him a water skin.

"I thank you I am in your debt…" When he says this Eragon and Roran look at each other. "Tell me is my daughter safe?"

This time Roran speaks, "She is safe and unharmed."

Sloan gasps, "No…no! Anyone but you! Roran?"

"And Eragon!"

Sloan sneers, "Katrina!"

"She can't hear you" Eragon says with great satisfaction, "Roran put her to sleep so we can talk…"

"I have nothing to say to a bastard and lying deceiving viper!"

That is when Sahira growls threateningly. "What in the name of all the gods was that?"

"That was my bound partner Saphira…She does not take kindly to people threatening her rider…"

Saphira growls again, "What…do the two of you want…To torment me…Kill and be done with it."

Saphira snorts, ("You have to admire his courage…")

("Stupidity if you ask me…") Roran says.

Eragon looks at Saphira then Roran, "We are not going to kill you…Neither could we leave in the Helgrind…"

"Then what?"

"Well if we take back to the Varden the people of Carvahal will demand your head for your betrayal…I don't want Katrina to go through that…Neither of us do…"

"What then?"

"You are a selfish man Sloan bitter and mean…sometimes I wonder how you and Katrina could be related…"

As Roran spoke three words in the ancient language popped into Eragon's head. Eragon interrupts Roran by whispering the words. That is when Sloan fidgets. Roran looks at Eragon who says them again, "Someone dancing on my grave?"

("Eragon!") Roran says touching his mind.

("I know his true name in the ancient language…")

Roran says the words as well, "Is the game to the two of you?" Eragon taps Roran on the shoulder signaling him to follow. "Where ya'll going?"

Roran pauses and places wards around Katrina so that Sloan cannot go near her. "You know his true name!" Roran declares.

"I know…"

Roran thinks of the other people in Carvhal and several names pop into his head, names like Horst's, Elaine's, Albreich's, Lorings. "Okay I just guessed the true names of Horst Elaine, Albriech, and Loring…"

"So did I...Maybe because we know them so well…"

They stare at each other, "I don't know your name." Roran says.

"I don't know yours either…Maybe because we changed so much…"

That is when Saphira touches their minds, ("I have idea…")

They agree to her plan then Eragon contacts Islanzadi through a form a scrying that allows a mage to see and talk with someone. Eragon introduces Roran to Islanzadi who impresses her with the Elven tradition of greeting. Islanzadi shakes her head after Eragon explains, "You are Brom's heir that is for sure…Alright Eragon if this Sloan arrives Gilderion the Wise will allow him passage more than that I cannot say it will be up to him…"

"Thank you your majesty…"

"And Eragon be safe…"

When they return Sloan is feeling for Katrina but Roran's wards keep her away. Saphira is lying with her head on the ground watching him. "So your back…Let me speak with Katrina please…"

"No!" Roran cruelly replies.

"You are monsters both of you…It was Eragon and that blasted egg of his that brought this misery on us…" He goes silent as Saphira growls and blows her hot breath in his direction.

"You are unrepentive Sloan Adelsson…You betrayed the people of Carvahal and Killed Barn…So we have decided to banish you and never allow you to see Katrina again…" He sneers, but remains silent, "Where I send there is no return you will live the rest of your days knowing that Katrina is living a happy life without you…" That is when Eragon says Sloan's true name out loud.

Sloan's face twists in horror, "No! No! Its not true! Its not true…" He thrashes on the ground causing Saphira to snort. "Please kill me…Roran if you love my daughter end me now…I cannot bare it no more…"

Roran sighs feeling sorry for Sloan, "I am sorry Sloan you brought this on yourself…Everything I did, I did to protect Katrina and all the people of Carvahal…"

Eragon says his name again casting the spells, "_You will never see Katrina again or speak with her…She will live only in your mind…You will leave this place and head for Ellesmera and there live the rest of your days…You may not end your life…I place these wards on you to protect you from harm…May all those who mean you harm both man and beast be turned away…May the animals of the field be compelled to bring you food…Fruits and berries…When you pass by lakes and rivers fish will leap into your hands and cook right in your hands…If you wonder into a village may the people of that village take pity on you and give you food…May birds bring you their eggs…When you reach Ellesmera you will never leave…"_

The spells were complex and as a bonus Roran placed a ring on Sloan's finger for the spells to draw upon. "Please don't do this to me be merciful and end my life…"

"_Slytha!" _Roran said putting Sloan to sleep, _"Sleep until sunrise and be off with you…"_ Roran makes Sloan invisible before waking up Katrina. _"AWAKEN!"_

She jumps up and looks around immediately spotting Saphira, "What happened?"

"You feinted when you saw Saphira…"

Saphira snorts at Katrina, "I did?"

"Saphira isn't offended and says she is happy to meet you?"

Katrina nods, "My father what did you do with his body?"

Eragon points to a mound of dirt he created with magic, "We buried him there…" He says pointing.

Katrina gets up and walks over to the mound of dirt she falls to her knees and cries, "Katrina! Katrina! I am sorry we couldn't save him…"

She sighs standing up, "He betrayed us all…My own father!"

"You don't hate him do you?" Roran asks.

"I am hungry any food?"

They give her the rest of the lizard and as she eats Roran stands up, "There is a village nearby…I will fetch you some clothes…"

Before either Eragon or Katrina could object Roran runs off. Katrina shakes her head, "I don't know if I will ever get use to that…"

"I feel I owe you and everyone from Carvahal an apology…If I had told the truth when Saphira's egg hatched…"

"We would have been in the same situation Eragon. Don't dwell on ifs and maybes…"

("Wise words from the red maned female…") Saphira says to Eragon.

Soon Roran returns with fresh clothes towels and soap, "There is a pond if you wish to bathe…"

Katrina gets up and pauses, "Will you come with me Roran?"

He jumps up, "Of course…"

He walks her to the pond and uses a spell to heat part of the water. "Roran!" She says grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"Katrina!" She kisses him standing naked, "We should wait until we are married…"

She grabs his hand and pulls it to her breast, "I have waited long enough…I have endured the blackness of a cell…Lonely cold nights…hunger…I have lost my father…Do not deny me your love…The touch of your hands…Your body…"

"_Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya_…So Eragon can't hear us…"

When they returned a few hours later Eragon said nothing knowing well what they did. Katrina slept until after sunrise the next day. Both Roran and Eragon not needing as much sleep as Katrina was up before sunrise practicing the dance of the snake and crane. When Sloan awoke they watched him through scrying. He entered the village Roran stole clothes from and was given a good meal. Then Sloan left heading North towards Ellesmera. After breakfast Saphira takes off caring Eragon, Roran, and Katrina.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Trial of the Long Knives

Nausada was getting aggravated with every passing minute. She was holding audience with High Chieftain Fadawar of the Inapushanna clan. The Wandering Tribes had come to show their support for the Varden in a roundabout fashion. But the Clan Chiefs were demanding more than they were giving. The two leaders spoke in the native tongue of the desert folk.

_"Blood is thicker than water…Or at least it should be…" _Fadawar said to Nausada. A man of the Ungatho clan and sworn member of the Varden translated what was said to Jormunder and the council of Elders who were in attendance. "_…You owe us before you owe these pale faced savages…"_

_"I am beholden to all the people of Alagaesia…My father gave his life for this cause…What have you or any of the Wandering Tribes sacrificed to see Galbatorix removed from his throne…Nothing! On many occasions my father asked for gold…weapons…warriors and food…You turned him away…Now you come asking for favors for titles and have not shed blood in the name of the Varden nor have you given gold or any other thing needed to fund this campaign…The only reason Galbatorix hasn't sent an army to force the Wandering Tribes into submission is because the desert would consume his army before they even challenged you…" _Nausada stands up, _"So I say Chief Fadawar to you and all the Clan Chiefs of our people…Either show support with something other than idle promises or leave this place and find no friendship with the free folk and allies who fight Galbatorix's tyranny…"_

Fadawar looks around the tent as the Elders clap, then he looks at his advisors and the two clan chiefs who came with him. He points at Nausada, _"Tigha! Inshu noka ten bara…Like the snake goddess Nycobrah…She speaks with forked tongue…Her words are eloquent and fine but they be of poison and like Nycobrah who betrayed her own house to create the Razac she…betrays us…" _Fadawar pulls a bone handled jeweled knife from his belt and throws it at Nausada's feet. Her guards draw their weapons, but Jormunder restrains them. "…_I say you are weak and unfit to rule the Varden…So I challenge thee…To the duel of the Long Knives and let Zhula King of gods be judge…"_

_"You call me weak, if my father was here you would not dare challenge him…But because I am his daughter whose mother was not of our clan you think I am weak…I am Lady Nausada Nightstalker…Daughter of Ajihad…His wisdom is in me and his strength flows in my veins…But tell me great chieftain what will you offer up if I risk my title as leader of the Varden…"_

_"Then I shall offer the full support of the Wandering Tribes and any clan that does not heed my call to war will be an enemy of the Wandering people…"_

Nausada smiles, _"No…The prize must be of equal worth…If I win then I will be High Chieftain of the Clans and my word will be law…"_

Fadawar looks at his advisors and the two clan chiefs who nod arrogantly thinking that Nausada would lose. _"All the gods bear witness to Trial of the Long Knives…I agree!"_

"Make a space!" Nausada commands.

Jormunder joins her, "Milady you risk much…I ask that you not do this…"

Nausada sighs a deep breath, "I was advised that it would come to this…"

Jormunder looks at Elva and sneers, "Well at least allow me or someone else to champion you…"

Nausada shakes her head, "No…The rules of the Long Knife trials forbid champions…"

She starts to remove her armor, "Milady what are you doing?" Felda asks.

"It is a requirement of the trials…"

Jormunder clears his throat as Nausada is in nothing but her under clothes. He glares at the men in the tent hand falling to his sword daring them to stair to long at Nausada. "Nausada what in blazes are you doing…" King Orin demands entering the tent. It is Felberd who tells King Orin of the challenge. "I protest most vehemently…"

"Your majesty…for my sake do not intervene…"

Orin looks at Fadawar, "Sir…I am King Orin of Surda…Will you please withdraw this challenge…I will pay you in gold…"

Fadawar laughs in his baritone voice, "My people are the richest in all of Alagaesia…Second only to the short folk the Dwarves…Your tin plated gold is nothing to me…However I am not unsympathetic…Give me your crown King of Surda and I will withdraw my challenge…"

Orin is offended and walks up to Nausada, "Do you know what you are doing?" He asks in a whispered voice.

"I do…"

"Can you beat him?"

"I can…"

"Then do me a favor…Wipe that smug look off his face…"

Nausada smiles as men start to beat the drums and another man in ceremonial robes walks up holding two golden handled long knives with glyphs engraved on them. Jormunder leans over to Orin and whispers, "Your majesty…Have you ever witnessed a Trial of the Long Knives?"

"Once long ago as a boy…Ajihad came to visit my father as the Chief of the Mynxaulee tried to invade Surda…Ajihad challenged Chief Jokta…Jokta lost and from that day forth, the Jokta Clan must send their oldest sons to serve the Kings of Surda…I recently released the Jokta from that vow provided they continued to support the Varden…"

"If Ajihad had lost what would Jokta had gotten in return…"

"Ajihad promised him that he would convince his cousin Fadawar to aid him the conquering of Surda…" Jormunder looks at Orin.

The two challengers draw a weapon from the jeweled box and raise the weapons high. Together they say at the same time in their native tongue, "_May the gods bear witness and may Zhula watch over me in this Trial of the Long Knives…If I should fall may I find peace in Zhula's palace…"_

They lowered their blades together, but it was Fadawar who made the first cut across his upper arm. The drummers started to beat faster. Nausada looked at his rippling arm of muscles which were now covered in blood. The old scars of past trials could be seen on his skin and now it was Nausada's turn. She never thought she would ever have to face the trial of the long knives, but here she was. When Nausada was eight her father showed her what the trial was and the purpose of the trials. The trial of the long knives had prevented many blood feuds and civil wars from starting. Many arguments had been settled by it…It was how Ajihad came to support the Varden and was allowed to marry Nausada's mother despite the protests of his family.

Nausada had ran a ceremonial blade across her skin before, but that was for practice and Ajihad had a healer nearby. This was the real thing and Nausada could not call upon a healer…Her father was not here to hold her hand. She takes a shuddering breath and runs the blade across her skin. She wanted to howl and cry out…She wanted to throw the blade down and submit…But submission was not in her blood and she quickly threw it from her mind.

It was Fadawar's turn now and when he sliced his arm he showed no signs of pain. Nausada however was already sweating heavily and in tremendous pain. Unbeknownst to her Murtagh was watching the trial of the long knives while searching for Eragon. Once again Nausada makes a cut and wishes nothing more than to throw the blade away. Cut after cut draws more and more blood. All Jormunder and the others can do is watch. Now they move on to the other arm as only six cuts can be made to each arm.

Once again its Nausada's turn, she must first transfer the blade to her other hand. Then she must make the cut, if she drops the blade Fadawar wins. Fadawar and his advisors watch expectantly for her to drop the blade and are greatly disappointed. Nausada tightens her grip on the bloody handle and touches blade to skin. She takes a deep breath and cautiously cuts. If the blade goes to deep she could lose her arm. Then Fadawar makes his cut and the signs of blood loss start to show on him as well.

Nausada makes her cut, ("Make another cut…") A mysterious voice says in her mind. Nausada frowns as she knows when someone is mind touching her she was well trained by her father and some of the most powerful spell casters in the Du Vrang Gata. Problem was the voice sounded like her own. She looks at the captain of her guard who is also a spell caster, but his face shows no sign that he reached out to her. ("Couldn't have been him…") She says because she knows how his mind feels, but the more she considered it the more it made sense. Fadawar would be forced to make two cuts as well in a row and make a third. So before he could make another cut, Nausada moves quickly and runs the blade a second time.

"Beat that! You giant cry baby!"

Everyone in the tent even Elva laughs at the insult. Fadawar sneers and makes the first cut. Then he moves for the second in a row, only to pause midway in cut. He drops the blade and the drums stop. Everyone claps, _"The Trial of the Long Knives is over…The gods have bared witness and are pleased…Zhula is just…Let it be known From great trees of DuWeldenvarden to the mountains of Beor…From the great mother Hadarac to the sea…Nausada daughter of Ajihad has prevailed this day…Adorn her with the crown of the high chief…and let all the Wandering tribes pay homage to Nausada…"_

Fadawar's advisors rushed to his aid but he waved them off, "Never has anyone bested me in the Trial of Long Knives…Least of all a woman…Truly you are blessed by Nhala…queen of the gods…" Fadawar bows and so do the other desert folk in attendance, "My Chief…I am yours to command…" he says offering his crown to her.

Nausada places the crown on her head, "I need you to speak on my behalf before our people…So you will be my emissary to the wandering tribes…"

"You are most kind milady…"

When Fadawar left Nausada almost feinted but Jormunder was able to catch her. "Fetch the healers…"

"No! Get Angela…"

"Nausada you need to be healed…" Orin said.

"You can't!" Syheir of the Ungatho says speaking up, "If magic is used to heal her wounds then she forfeits the contest.

Angela bursts in, "So you won…" Angela shakes her head, "Everyone out and let me work…Felda you stay…" They sit Nausada down in a chair. "Here drink this…"

"What is it?"

"Horse piss! Drink!" As Nausada drinks Angela cleans her wounds and then she slathers a grey paste on them, then she bandages her wounds. "Now eat this…It's a fruit puff…My own creation…I use to sell them in Teirm…"

Orin steps forward, "You took a huge risk…Your father would be proud…"

Nausada falls asleep as he walks away. She awakens a few hours later feeling better but still tired. With the Wandering tribes giving their full support Nausada now has the gold she needs and can pay off all the gold owed to King Orin. Now the Varden could stand on equal ground financially with their allies.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. The Elves

An hour had passed and Nausada was still asleep with Angela watching over her. Then Jormunder walks in, "What do you want?" Angela asks in a rude manner.

Jormunder just stares at her for a few seconds, "Eragon and Saphira are returning I thought Lady Nausada should know."

Angela smiles, "Oh in that case…"

Angela wakes Nausada and gives her something so that she can greet Eragon upon his return. As Saphira flies toward the camp a crowd gathers near Saphira's landing site. A thunderous cheer erupts as Saphira lands carrying Eragon, Roran, and Katrina. Just as Eragon, Roran, and Katrina dismount Saphira a man runs up. "My Lady the Elves are approaching…"

The Elves were led by a wolf Elf named Blodgharm. Eragon volunteered to scan the Elves for duplicity. When it was learned that they were who they said they are a great cheer rang out. Speeches are made by Nausada, Eragon and Blodgharm before the company returns to their duties. Then Eragon, Spahira, and Roran meet in private to tell the leaders of their adventures and decision about Sloan.

"Well your mission was a success. Eragon I have a mission for you but it can wait until after you have rested and the wedding." Nausada looks at Roran, "I will also need to speak with you Roran in private to discuss your future, but for now prepare for your wedding…"

Roran goes to his tent and prepares himself to speak with Katrina about immortality. As the sun sets Roran takes Katrina on a moon light picnic not far from the camp. "The stars are beautiful tonight…" Katrina says.

"Not as beautiful as you." She smiles and they kiss.

"What is wrong?"

Katrina sighs, "Birgit has become suspicious of me…"

"You want me to put a spell on her?"

Katrina hits Roran, "Don't you dare!"

He smiles, "I have something serious to talk with you about…You remember when I said that I have more to tell you but it was not time…"

She nods, "Yes…"

"Before we marry you should know that I am immortal…I will not age…While you are ravaged by time. I will love you no matter what. But when you die…I will not want to continue. I have been taught spells that will make you immortal if you wish. But the choice must be yours alone…"

Katrina stands up, "I don't know Roran…"

Roran gets to his feet and strokes her arms, "There is no rush…Think about it…" She does and takes the next three days to do so. "Have you made a decision?" Roran asks.

She nods, "I say yes…I love you and I cannot ask you to linger on in pain without me…"

The ritual is extensive involving placing seven rings of candles around Katrina. Then Roran covers her in glyphs. Now he must sing his song carefully without mispronouncing a word. His song of immortality draws the attention of the Elves. Then Eragon and Saphira show up and they all join in on the song. As time passes the ring of each candle blows out. When the last ring of candles goes out Katrina's body glows with fire dancing up and down. The glyphs on her body glow like lanterns. Then they vanish and she feints.

"How do you feel?" Roran asks when Katrina awakens.

Katrina's eyes can see for miles around, her ears pick the footsteps of bugs. She can smell things from miles away. Her reflexes are quick as Roran throws a stick at her and she catches it out of the air. They run across the land at an inhuman speed and as Roran and Katrina run they are joined by the Elves.

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Wedding Day

Part 1. Vows of Love

In the early morning hours before sunrise the women of Carvahal are working with a few of the Varden's cooks to prepare enough food for Katrina's wedding. Roran is up as well with huge smile on his face. Today is the day he would wed Katrina and start the first day of the rest of their lives together. He quickly got dressed and as soon as his socks were on a bunch of men from Carvahal entered his tent for the roasting tradition. They blindfolded Roran and placed a sack over his head and carried him away from the camp. As the men made sport at his expense Roran divided his attention between them and mentally watching Katrina. After an hour they return to camp for the ceremony.

It is Horst and Birgit's job to make sure everything is flowing smoothly and that all the requests of the Bride and Groom are met. They also inspect the food and wine that will be served at the wedding dinner.

"Never thought I would see this day…" Birgit says to Horst.

"Nor I…" They look at each other and smile as Eragon takes his place.

The guests stand up as a horn sounds and the bride enters. Nausada is dressed in a white blue sparkling gown. Her hair is pinned up in a tiara and she wears a diamond necklace. Roran awaits her and when she joins him Eragon takes a cord and ties their hands together. Then Horst takes his place behind Roran while Birgit takes her place behind Katrina.

Eragon smiles taking a deep breath, as Saphira stands beside him. "Lords and ladies…Friends…Welcome…I Eragon Shadeslayer Son of Brom stand here to unite in marriage my brother…Roran Garrowsson and his chosen bride Katrina Ismira's Daughter…Who stands with these…"

"I Horst Son of Ostrec stand for Roran…"

"I Birgit Daughter of Hirum and Ileena…Godmother to Katrina…"

"And what does Roran Stronghammer bring to this marriage…"

"Roran brings his skill as a farmer and a mage…his hammer as a warrior…And this chest of gold…" A wave of whispers cross through the gathered guests as Albriech and Boldur bring forth an iron chest filled with gold. Eragon smiles as the Dwarves of Dugrimst Ingeitum had sent a chest of gold at Eragon's request. He was after all adopted by Hrothgar and intitled to a portion of the Ingeitum wealth. "He also brings his love and devotion…His vow that he has not trifled with the hearts of other women or foolishly spread the seed of his body…"

"And what does Katrina Ismira's daughter bring to this union…"

"She brings cloth to build a home and make clothes…Her skill as a cook…She brings jewelry and gold…" This time Nausada smiles as she is the one who provided Katrina with a dowry. "Katrina also offers her tokens of virtue and chastity…She is pure and has never been with any man…"

"Do you Roran Stronghammer agree that Horst Ostrecsson has represented you honestly?"

"I do…"

Eragon turns his attention to Katrina, "And you Katrina Ismira's Daughter, do you agree that your godmother Birgit has represented you honestly…"

"I do…"

Eragon nods with a smile, "Then as appointed minister of these proceedings I ask that you both declare your oaths of love and vows of dedication…"

Roran takes his free hand and holds Katrina's free hand staring her in the eyes. He smiles, "I Roran Stronghammer…Son of Garrow…Vow from this day forth to love and protect you Katrina Ismira's daughter…I take this vow without reservation…And I swear that we shall return to Carvahall and build our home and family…"

Another wave of whispers flow across the gathered guests. Katrina smiles, "I Katrina daughter of Ismira vow to be a wife to Roran Stronghammer…I am his in mind and body…I will be a mother to his children and be wise with his gold…I take this vow without thought of reservation or hesitation…"

"Roran and Katrina have made their vows before the gods and men…" Eragon places his hands on their heads, "I bless this union…_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ona un atrau…_You may kiss your bride…"

"HIP…HIP…HOORAY!" Jormunder shouted and was joined by the guests. Saphira added a roar to the cheers as Roran and Katrina walked through an honor guard who held swords in an upside down V above their heads. The last two soldiers lowered their blades forcing Roran and Katrina to stop and kiss…

Part 2. Uninvited Guests

As Roran walks Katrina towards the bridal table he stops and frowns. "What is it?" Katrina asks.

The answer to her question comes in the form of a Dragon's roar that echoes from across the river. "No!" Katrina says placing a hand over her mouth.

Roran grabs her arm after he breaks the string, Eragon joins them, "I must help the Varden and Eragon fend off Murtagh and Thorn."

"Go both of you and be safe…"

Roran kisses Katrina and runs off with Eragon who quickly dresses. Roran joins the Elves to help them channel energy to Eragon in his fight with Murtagh. His voice enhanced by magic Murtagh issues a challenge to Eragon. As Eragon flies off Roran unites his mind with the Elves to enhance Eragon's magical abilities. Roran listens as Eragon informs Murtagh that he can free himself from Galbatorix by changing his true name. They argue then the fight starts, Saphira and Eragon are rested and with Roran and the Elves boosting his abilities they outfight the red Dragon and his Rider. Soon Thorn and Murtagh and retreat from battle.

(_"ERAGON AWAKEN AND RELEASE YOUR MAGIC…") __Roran shouts as Eragon had been knocked unconscious by Murtagh before he retreated. At the last minute Eragon managed to ensnare Murtagh. The spell was sapping a large amount of energy from the Eves the farther away they got._

Eragon jumps up and looks around spotting Thorn and Murtagh miles away. In his mind he can feel several Elves pass out.

("Is everyone okay…") He quickly asks.

("We…will…live…") Blodgharm says trying to catch his breath.

With Saphira and Eragon safe Roran turns his attention to King Orin. Sensing great danger Rora, Arya, and several Elves run towards the commotion. The King and his troops ran over the two hundred soldiers as if they were nothing. "I don't see what the witch child was so concerned about…" Orin's captain says.

"They offered little resistance…" His words stopped in his mouth as he was shot in the throat by an arrow, the Captain fell from his horse dead. One of the enemy soldiers was back on his feet bleeding from his head and knocking another arrow. The whole time he is laughing. One of the Kull was killed by a spear thrown from another man who was impaled with the same spear.

"By the goddess Nauri…" One of Orin's guards said.

Enemy troops get back up from the deadliest wounds inflicted by Orin's troops. Some are missing arms. One man has an arrow still in his head. "Rally to me!" Orin says and they gallop away and turn in unison with the Kull running in their ranks. Then Orin and his troops engage. Orin is thrown from his horse as one of the men stab his horse with a spear. "My king!" One of Orin's Royal guards tackle the man from his horse and as they wrestle across the ground Orin gets up and beheads the man.

"Their heads! Cut off their heads…" He screams as two dozen archers join them.

That is when Roran and the Elves join the battle.

The fighting lasts another hour one man is left and he is surrounded with several arrows in him. A spear is in his leg holding him to the ground. "I said stay back!" Orin yells. The Kull and soldiers keep their weapons pointed at the man who refuses to die. "Now…" Orin points his sword at the man. "I demand that you tell me what you are and how you got like this?"

The soldier pauses in his laughing as Thorn flies away overhead, "Failed again…Dam you Red Rider…"

"Put another arrow in him…" Orin orders to his archer. He fires and hits the man in his stomach.

The soldier looks down and laughs again, then he looks up at Orin, "I and my comrades were promised great wealth by the king…Our families will live like gods…In exchange for our cooperation the King made us this way…We feel no pain, no fear, no man, Urgal, or Elf Surdan…You will all drown in a sea of blood if you continue to defy Galbatorix…"

Orin snatches an axe from a Kull, "No unholy monster…It is Galbatorix and all who fight for him that will die…" Orin swings his axe and beheads him just as Nausada and her guards ride up, "See they can die…Mount their heads on poles and let all our allies no that they are not to be feared…"

"What happened?" Nausada asked joining Roran.

"They wouldn't die…" Roran says as they are joined by Eragon and Saphira.

"We rode through them like a wind storm through grass…We thought we had killed them all…Then they got up and started fighting…My eyes could not believe it…" Orin's Captain says speaking up

"More of Galbatorix's tricks…" Nar Grazvhog says.

Waden nods, "Cut their arms off and they still keep moving…stab them in the head gut them…I disemboweled one of them and still he lived…"

"How many did we lose…" Jormunder asks.

"Too many…" Waden says.

"More than half my forces…The only reason we are still alive is because of the archers you sent…" Orin said.

"They died with honor…" Nar Garzvhog said.

"And honor is what they shall receive…Jormunder a guard for the dead…And see to the wounded…"

Roran walks up to King Orin, "If you wish I can heal your wound sire…"

Orin looks at him for a few seconds, "That won't be necessary Stronghammer…I have mine own healers…"

Despite the uninvited guests Nausada and the leaders decided to return to the wedding feast where gifts were presented to the newlywed couple. "Tomorrow I report for duty…" Roran says to Katrina who lies in his chest. The feast is over and the two are alone in their tent.

She sighs, "I know." She looks up into his eyes, "Come back to me…"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Orders

Roran arose before sunrise to have breakfast with Katrina then he left their tent to go meet with Trianna the leader of the Du Vrang Gata. As he walked through the massive camp Roran spots Eragon. "You are going to reverse the spell on Elva…"

Eragon sighs, "You mean curse…"

Roran stops him, "Eragon it was accident…"

"I know…I tell myself that all the time, but…"

They start walking again, "But what?"

"But…I wanted to do the right thing…Sometimes I feel like it was arrogance on my part I don't know…"

"It wasn't intentional…" Roran decides to change the conversation, "Where is Saphira?"

Before he can answer they spot Angela with two rough looking women. She asks Eragon to bless them in the ancient language. "May I?" Roran asks, "You need to save your strength for Elva…"

"Go ahead…"

Roran places his hands on both women, but the younger one flinches. Only after the Elder woman reassures her does she allow Roran to place his hand on her head. "_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr…" __Roran blesses both women at the same time. Just then Saphira returns from her hunt._

_("Shouldn't you be reporting to Trianna?") Saphira asks touching Roran's mind._

_"__Yes, but I wanted to see Eragon reverse the spell on Elva…"_

_"__So do I…" Angela says following._

_When they arrive at the tent Nausada asks the same question. Roran gives a passable excuse. _Elva, Greta, and Solembum are waiting. They all sit in a circle, "Elva…" Nausada feels ashamed for what she is about to ask, "…before Eragon begins I want to ask if you would wait…Your power can mean the difference between victory and defeat…Against Galbatorix you may be the very thing that thwarts him…"

Elva takes a deep breath, "I am not unsympathetic to the Varden and its allies…But I am a child…A babe…whose childhood was stolen…I will never know what it is to play as a child…Eragon's spell, blessing, or whatever you wish to call it has made me this…Before Eragon returned I saw nothing but doom before me as his magic forces me to make others happy and save them from the pains and misfortunes of life…Sleep is a dream that only comes if Angela forces it upon me…Peace is just a word more so brought on by this constant war…You ask me to wait…I say no and no again…"

When Elva falls silent Nausada looks at Eragon, he shakes his head. "I know it is a hard thing to ask, but…"

"But what?" Angela says in a disrespectful tone, "Isn't it enough what Elva has done for you and the Varden…She came to you willing to aid you…She saved your life…And all you can do is ask for more…You shame yourself Nightstalker…"

Eragon sighs, "I am sorry Nausada, but Angela is right…We cannot ask this of Elva no matter how great our need is…If I had been more careful we would not be here now…Let me do what I came to do…"

Nausada shakes her head, "So be it…"

Eragon stands up and places his chair before Elva, "There are two ways I can deal with this spell I put on you…One I can try to remove the spell, but there are too many variables with that course of action…The most paramount being is that you could be torn apart by the removal spell as this magic runs through your blood or you could become a baby again and retain all your knowledge…That being said we should not try that path…The second thing I can do is try to counter the spell…There is risk on that path as well…The energy to fuel the spell must come from you…Because the first spell is integrated into your body a counter spell will cause you to weaken…You will never be able to run as fast as others there is even a chance slim mind you that you may age faster or stop aging all together…"

"Why can't the energy come from you…" Elva asked as if it is the most obvious thing to do.

"Well for one the greater the distance the more energy required to fuel a spell…Basically it would kill me…or leave me magically defenseless as my bond with Saphira may sustain me…Saphira and I have labored on a counter spell night and day from the moment I learned of the horrible mistake I made…It is a long spell, but I believe…We believe…" He looks back at Saphira, "…That we have covered every possible side effect of this endeavor…I even consulted a few knowledgeable Elves on the matter…So if you Elva are ready to begin…Then so am I…"

"Will this hurt Shadeslayer?" Greta asked in concern.

"No I don't believe so…"

"Be brave my little plum…" Greta says patting Elva's hand.

Eragon pulls out a long scroll so that he does not mispronounce one word or forget a crucial phrase of the spell. Then he begins reading the spell of the scroll in the ancient language. Merging his mind with Elva to draw the energy from her. With Saphira's help Eragon pours his passion and regrets into the spell. He speaks forcefully as the words fall from his lips. The minutes become hours as Eragon says the spell without stopping for water or to catch his breath. When he says the last sentence he looks up at Elva.

"I am done…" He watches her for the smallest change, "How do you feel…"

Elva is silent for a long time, "I don't…" Elva pauses as she feels a tingle and starts to laugh with tears falling down her cheeks, "You did it!"

("Can you tell us Silver Brow…") Saphira says speaking for the first time.

"I…I can ignore it…I can control it…I have the power to decide who I want to help…And I feel no pain when I ignore the needs of others…" Elva jumps up, "I am free! Free of idiot little boys dreamy eyed girls…Drunken men…Lonely women…I am free to follow my own path…I need no one but myself…And woe to anyone who gets in my way…"

"Elva no!" Greta said in fear.

Elva's new attitude scared Eragon and he considered stripping Elva of her power completely. Then she kneels down before Eragon and looks into his eyes, her eyes start to glow locking him in place. "If I had heard what I said just now I would be afraid as well Shadeslayer…But take heart I will not abuse my new gifts…I will use them as I see fit…If that does not go line up with your moral code…That is your affair…not mine…But if it does not will you be Galbatorix and bring more harm to me than the good you just tried to do…" As her eyes return to normal she stands up with Eragon watching her the whole time feeling guilty about what he was only thinking. Then Elva turns to Greta, "As for you my beloved keeper…I am grateful for all that you have done for me…But if not for you Eragon would not have…cursed me…So know that I hold you just as responsible as I do him for what befell me…" She takes Greta's hand and looks at Nausada, "For saving your life and all the other things I did for you I ask that Greta always has a place at your table and that she be taken care of…"

"She will…"

Then she looks at Saphira, "Brightscales…You can always count me as a friend and ally…" When Elva tries to leave Eragon jumps up and blocks her path. "Is there something you wish to say Shadeslayer?"

Eragon nods, "_Remember who made you…" _He says in the ancient language, "I will be watching…" He says and steps to the side.

Elva stares at him for a few minutes and smiles. "So will I…"

When Angela tries to slap Eragon Roran catches her hand, "What do you think yoyu are doing?"

"Release me!" She commands in a threatening tone as Solembum hisses. Roran releases her arm, "You are new to magic so I will let this slide…As for you Eragon...Now I am going to have to teach her some manners…" Angela smacks her teeth and walks out as Greta starts to cry.

"You okay?" Roran asks outside the command tent.

"Yeah…"

"Look I need to report to Trianna catch you later…" Roran runs through the camp until he arrives at the tent of the Du Vrang Gata.

"You are late Stronghammer."

"Apologies…I have no excuse…"

"Just because you are the Shadeslayer's cousin doesn't mean I will take it easy on you…You are a mage and must earn the respect of your comrades and earn your promotion…This tardiness will go against you…"

"I understand…"

Trianna waves a young mage forward, "This is Kylan…He is young but very knowledgeable in magic one of our most powerful mages second only to me…He will assess your magical skills while Martland Redbeard will assess your ability to take orders…Report to Martland at the quartermaster's tent.

"So how old are you?" Roran asks as they walk through camp.

"Fifteen…sir…"

Roran smiles, "You are my commander…"

"I know, but I still feel I need to say sir to those older than I am…"

"Who taught you magic?"

"I actually taught myself…I am very good at stealing information from the minds of others so I would steal spells from Imperial mages…I traveled from city to city honing my skills…"

"Very impressive!" They finally reach the quartermaster's tent where the tall muscular Martland Redbeard is waiting with his unit.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. Martland Redbeard

Martland Redbeard is one of the most cunning men serving as a commander for the Varden. His reputation well earned among his superiors, piers, and subordinates. In the field Martland demanded unwavering obedience and didn't ask anything of his men that he himself wasn't willing to do. He in front of Roran Stronghammer inspecting him as a jeweler would a diamond. "I'm going to keep my personal views on magic on those who use them to myself…That being said I don't give a rats ass if you are related to the god Zhearoth…Do not expect any special treatment…"

"I won't sir…" Roran replies.

"Good both Kylan and I will be watching you…Standing orders in my unit…Everyone fights no one runs or quits or I will kill you myself…Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay lets mount up!" Martland commanded.

Roran liked Redbeard, he was a no sense kind of man and treated Roran like he was just another soldier under his command. Martland's group was one of the best in Nausada's army. Often referred to as the Red Deaths for their bold ingenuity. These are the kind of men Roran aspired prove himself to. He also felt comfortable because none of them pestered him about his relation to Eragon.

Roran mounted Snow Fire Eragon's old horse, now his horse. Then the group galloped off into enemy territory. After a week of traveling they came upon an enemy scouting party of 100 men. Martland split his team into two groups. A man by the name of Darson Martland's second in command leads one group. The group Roran is with is lead by Martland himself.

"Stronghammer wards!" Martland command and a few words in the ancient language every man is protected. They gallop at full speed the archers in the rear start shooting and before the enemy scouts new it sixteen men were dead with arrows in them. The enemy scouts were slow to organize and over half were dead before they could regroup and retaliate. The battle lasted half an hour and when it was over Martland had lost only three men. Nine were wounded, but not so bad that Roran couldn't heal them.

"Stronghammer! Inventory enemy supplies…Lester help him…The rest of you gather the enemy horses and weapons…Kylan…get some men together and burn these bodies…Move it people…" Martland's orders were obeyed without question or complaint. When Roran was done he showed his figures to Martland and then helped with piling bodies, afterwards the group road off.

"My name is Talson…" The big hairy man said to Roran.

"They call me Goose!"

Everyone laughs, "Why goose?" Roran asked.

"Because I like eating them and before the war I lived on the streets of Dauth…King Orin pardoned me in exchange for service in his army…"

"Where did you learn to fight?" Kylan asked.

"Being a poor man you steal what you can…and I was good at it…I coned my way into a sword school…Learned a lot before they realized that I didn't belong there…"

That is when they are joined by Martland Redbeard who pours everyone a drink, "What about you sir?" Roran asked.

He downs the contents of his cup, "Me! I have seen more war than all of you put together…I am a hundred years old…I was there when old iron pants…that pretender of a king overthrew King Abernost…Morzan himself murdered my wife and children…I would have cut off his head if not for his blasted Dragon…An Elf blessed me with immortality in case you are wondering…saved his life from a spell caster…I served under Brom as a spy…After he killed Morzan I traveled south and served in Cirthri's court swearing loyalty to House of Larkin…Last of the blood of King Abernost…Then King Orin made the call for war…And about bloody time if you ask me…"

"Did you ever marry again sir?" A young man asked. He was the youngest in the group, but he had proven himself on the burning plains and was chosen by Redbeard.

"I swore I would never take another wife until Galbatorix is unseated from his stolen throne…" He stands up, "Get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us…Roran take first watch…Jordan will relieve you…Goose take last watch…Each of you chose six men three on horseback the rest on foot…"

"How many?" Goose asked to Roran.

"Forty strong…" He replied using his enhanced vision.

Roran looks back down the hill where Martland and the others are hiding and signals with his hand. He raises four fingers then he makes an o with the same hand. The soldiers are trying to force the family to leave their farm so that they could set the fields on fire and not allow the crops to fall into enemy hands.

"Sir look!"A soldier said to the captain.

"Mount up!"

In the first few seconds of battle Roran killed two men. Then he leaps off Snow Fire tackling a man. They wrestle across the ground and when Roran gets the upper hand he caves the man's head in. When the dust settles Roran walks up and finds the Captain and two men using the family as shields. "We are leaving here and if you rebels don't let us by these people will be on your heads…"

Martland sighs, "Kylan…"

"Kill them the family is protected…" He replies.

The Captain tries to slit the woman's throat but his blade is stopped by Roran's wards. Martland rushes forward and stabs the captain in the throat while Roran bashes the head of the man holding the young boy. The last man quickly drops his weapon and falls to his knees begging mercy. Martland walks up to the man ignoring his pleas and snaps his neck like a twig. After talking with the farmer he decides to stay on his farm and allow the Varden to take as much of his crops as they want.

Varden Camp – Nausada's Command Tent

"He is a good fighter milady…" Martland Redbeard says to Nausada in private. "A bit of a risk taker…That may be from his desire to prove himself…He follows orders without question and obeys without hesitation…"

Nausada nods, "On your next mission ask his advice on how to carry the mission out…"

Martland nods, "Yes milady…"

She looks at Kylan, "And what do you have to say?"

"I agree with Lord Martland...He is very knowledgeable about the ancient language...you should consider promoting him now..."

Nausada sighs, "Not yet...In the mean time your men have earned three days of rest…"

"Thank you…but there shall be no rest for me so long as Galbatorix sits on the throne in Urubaen…"

"Dismissed!" Martland salutes and leaves the tent


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. Insubordination

Part 1. Ambush

Nausada had sent Eragon on a mission to the Beor Mountains to try and influence the clan meet in choosing a new King. Saphira was going to allow Roran to ride her in the disguise of Eragon, but Nausada shot that idea down stating Roran's magic was needed on the ground. Eventually it was agreed to allow Arya to ride her wearing an illusion of Eragon. Then Roran was assigned to a new commander after his last mission, an arrogant man by the name of Edric,

Martland Redbeard was a far better commander than this clown. But despite his feelings Roran obeyed orders without complaint. Most of the men with him had served under Redbeard and had a growing respect for Roran. Kylan was there as well still observing Roran.

"Stronghammer come with me." Roran follows close behind as they make their way to tree. From the tree Edric and Roran observe a group of troops on the march. "Do you sense any spellcasters?"

"None that I can sense…"

"Good let's get back to the others."

They exit the tree and when they do several men appear right in front of them. "Surrender." The Captain orders.

Edric un-sheaths his sword, "Lay down your arms…" Edric commands.

"Surrender is not my nature!" Roran shouts _"Garjla!" _A ball of light appears above them blinding everyone but Edric and Roran. ("Kylan we have been discovered send help…") Roran mentally says as he bashes a soldier in the head with his hammer.

("We are under attack as well…")

Roran grabs Edric and cries, "_FLY!" _In the ancient language, both he and Edric fly off towards their comrades and land in their mist. With Roran they are able to turn the tables, victory is in hand when a powerful spell freezes everyone, but Roran.

"Stay back he is mine…" A man says.

"Who are you suppose to be…Your brother…"

"The only brother I have is Eragon…"

The man laughs, "I am like you an Elman…A human touched by Dragon magic…I serve Galbatorix…" Roran just stares at him. "If you are wondering my name is Kanon…Galbatorix himself found and trained me…Galbatorix only sends me on really important missions like facing down another Elman…"

"Are you going to talk to me death or are we going to fight?" Roran asks lashing out at Kanon's mind. Roran gasps as he hears two voices in Kanon's head. His magic is enhanced by Eldunari. Roran divides his mind and takes control of the mind of one of Kanon's men. Then he forces the man to attack Kanon. As Kanon fights the man Roran takes control of the mind of another soldier. He places a spell on the man. Every time the soldier touches a man that man fights for Roran. "Enough or I kill him." The Captain yells holding Edric.

Before Roran can react Kanon hurls a ball of ice at the man freezing him, "I said back away…He is mine…" That is when a roar fills the air, it is Saphira with Arya/Eragon on her back. "I will see you again Roran Stronghammer…" Kanon vanishes in flash of light.

The Imperial troops retreat and the Varden are freed. "Thanks for showing up when you did…" Roran says to Saphira and Arya/Eragon. They make camp in the area to rest before returning to the main camp. Roran is about to call Eragon when Edric walks up to him.

"A word Stronghammer…"

"Yes sir."

"You disobeyed my orders…"

Roran frowns, "Sir?"

"I ordered you to surrender to those men."

"They wanted us alive…"

"That is besides the point…I do not tolerate insubordination I will let you off with a warning but do not let it happen again…"

Roran watches as he walks away, ("What did he want?") Saphira asks touching Roran's mind. She growls after he explains what he said. ("You want me to deal with him?")

Roran smiles tempted to allow her to do so, "("No Saphira that is okay…") Then Roran and Saphira reach out their minds to contact Eragon. Roran explains the ambush and the Elman he encountered named Kanon.

("We both have our own personal enemies both more powerful…Be careful Roran…")

("I will how is the clan meet going?")

He sighs, ("I wish was back in Gileade in the prison…") Roran and Saphira listens as Eragon explains the politics.

Part 2. Promotion

It was a heated argument upon returning to camp and reporting to Nausada on what happened with the ambush. There were a few concerns for Roran's safety brought up by Nauasada, Falberd who sought to gain favor from Eragon. Roran argued that he could take care of himself. Eventually Elva suggested that one of the Elves go with Roran on missions to keep him safe. Arya agreed and so the Elf Syn went with Roran. Edric leads his group through the Surdan countryside in search of enemy units that may have slipped passed the frontlines. They find a large scouting party attacking a village fifty miles from the Surdan boarder.

"Stronghammer!" Roran ran up, "Take half the men and attack from the left flank…"

"Aye sir…"

"We will hit them head on…"

Edric led his men and galloped at full speed towards the group of soldiers. Just as Roran's group got into position Roran spotted another group on foot running through the tall grass to attack Edric and his men from behind. "HOLD!" Roran shouted.

"What's wrong?" A man named Cessel asked.

"Look!"

Cessel and the other men spot the soldiers immediately. Instead of attacking from the position he had been ordered to Roran attacks from another position to keep the two forces from joining. As the battle progresses the Imperial troops loose more and more to Roran and his group. That is when a man from Edric's group rides up, "We need reinforcements…"

Roran bashes a man's head in and looks at the soldier who just came up, "Cessel!" He runs up and salutes, "Take ten men…and reinforce Edric…"

Another hour passes before the Imperial troops retreat. Edric rides up to Roran, "Stronghammer!" He salutes, "Why did you disobey my orders?"

Roran stares at him for a few seconds, "There was a second force sir…If I had attacked from there…" Roran pointed, "They would have spotted us…From there we were able to rout the other force and hold them off…"

"Yes! And you gave them a way to escape…Next time follow orders…"

"Yes sir…"

They waited as the scouts tracked the men who enemy and returned three hours later, "They are held up in a small abandoned village two miles west of here…"

"Mount up!"

When they arrived Roran and Syn observed the village before the attack was ordered. "They have barrels and wagons blocking the sides and south entrance of the village…and they have archers posted between houses and the southern end of the village…" Roran said.

"Plus there is a mage…I didn't sense him before now he is using his power…"

Edric sighs, "We will attack in waves…The second wave will be led by Cassel and the third by Roran…" He stares at Roran, "Obey my commands Stronghammer…Mount up!"

"Sir if we attack directly our men will get slaughtered!" Roran said holding Snow Fire's reigns.

When Roran spoke up the rest of the men hesitated, "You coward! Stronghammer in deed…They should call you…"

He didn't get to finish the statement, Roran grabs him off his horse and punches him in the face knocking Edric unconscious. "Well done Stronghammer!" Syn says speaking up.

The others just stare dumbfounded, "Listen to me…If we follow Edric's plan we will all be slaughtered…Now I will lead the first group the second will be led by Cessel…Cessel you and your men take up positions near the houses closest to the north entrance of town and fire from the roofs…Ten men will fire flaming arrows towards the rear…I will use my magic to ensure that the fire doesn't spread towards us…Syn will protect you with his magic…" Roran looks at the two youngest men in the group. "You two watch the captain…let's move…"

Roran and fifty men ride towards the edge of town while ten men fire flaming arrows at the rear of the village forcing the enemy into the open. "Soldiers of Galbatorix I am Roran Stronghammer…Cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer…That demon you call a King has promised an Earldom to the man who brings me to heal. I will not use my magic… Come and face me if you dare…"

In response to Roran's challenge several bold men charge him at the same time. Roran leaps off Snow Fire and tackles the first man. Then he spins off his stomach bashing another in the chest as he gets to his feet. Roran blocks another attack and bashes the man in the arm. Soon Roran is joined by his comrades as the rest of the enemy troops come out of hiding as their arrows are useless because of Roran's wards and the death of their own spellcaster.

Roran's forces are outnumbered 3 to 1 but they keep fighting. "Get behind me!" Roran screams. "Come on you yellow bellied sons of Urgals…"

For a human to call another an Urgal was a huge insult no man would tolerate. The Imperial troops grew reckless in their attacks, but Roran stood tall and strong holding the frontline by himself. Every now and then a man would slip past him and attack the men behind, but they encourage by Roran's bravery held their ground. With every swing of his hammer a man fell dead or was too wounded to fight on. They would receive a broken arm or leg from Roran's hammer.

The bodies started to pile up and as they piled up Roran would climb the mountain of bodies and taunt the enemy into attacking him. The men on the roofs of the buildings stood in awe and started chanting Roran's name. A man throws a spear at Roran but he catches it out of the air and throws it back at the man. If not for his wards Roran would be dead by now despite the wards taking their toll from him. Roran grabs the head of one man and shoves into a sword sticking up through the body of a man on his stomach.

The sun starts to set and by late evening the battle is over and Roran sits atop a mountain of bodies holding his hammer.. "Where is he?" Edric shouts.

Roran leaps down from the fifty foot tall mountain of bodies, "He saved our lives!" Cassel shouts to Edric with ten men blocking Edric's path.

"Stand down!" Roran commands.

Cassel leans in close, "Say the word and the men are yours to command…"

Roran shakes his head, "I will surrender for punishment and take full responsibility…So long as these men are not implicated…"

Edric sneers wanting to strike Roran, but he cannot eyeing the men around, "Your weapons…" He looks at the men who were guarding him, "Shackle him…" Then Edric mounts his horse, "Alright men move out!" No one moves, "I said move out!"

"You heard the captain men…Mount up…" Roran says and they obey.

Varden's Camp

Nasauda paces back and forth as Edric recounts what happens up until he was knocked out. Then Cassel tells of Roran's plan and heroism on the battlefield and how he killed 300 men single handedly. "Impressive!" Jormunder said.

"Yeah for someone who isn't even human anymore…He committed insubordination…" Edric yelled.

Cassel grunted, "A good leader asks the opinions of those under him before making stupid plans…"

The tent broke into an uproar with men defending Roran's actions and others condemning it. "SILENCE!" Nasauda yells.

"Milady…" Jormunder says speaking up, "Despite the results insubordination was committed and the fact that Roran is Eragon's cousin should play no role in punishment…"

King Orin clears his throat, "Roran is no ordinary soldier…He is the cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer…Edric's incompetence would have killed all those men and got Roran captured…" Edric couldn't say anything against the King.

Nasauda looks at Roran, "Well have you nothing to say for yourself?"

"I am sorry I struck my commander…I am not sorry I disobeyed orders on both accounts…Punish me as you see fit…"

Nasauda sighs, "Well that is the problem…Insubordination is punishable by death…" She looks at Jormunder.

"Perhaps 60 lashes before the entire Varden…"

Nasauda looks at Orin who shakes his head no and then at Jormunder who nods yes, "Sound assembly…Take him away and prepare him to be lashed..."

_Roran is taken to a tent and stripped of his armor. Then he was given a simple brown cloth sack to wear. Then he waits as a horn is sounded and the Varden gather to witness his punishment for insubordination. The tent flap is pulled back and in runs Katrina, "Roran!"_

**He stands and they hug**_, "My love…What are you doing here?"_

_"I heard what happened…And I cannot believe Nasauda would do this…She should be rewarding you…"_

**Roran smiles, **_"Well I did strike my commanding officer…"_

**The flap is pulled back again and in walks Jormunder with two guards, **_"It is time…"_

**Roran hugs Katrina again, **_"I need you to do me a favor…"_

**She hugs him tighter, **_"Anything!"_

_"Return to our tent…I do not wish you to see this…"_

**Katrina pulls away, **_"I need to be there…"_

**Roran sighs choosing his words carefully, **_"It would break my heart if you cried at my punishment…I can endure this better if you are not watching…"_

**Katrina kisses him on the lips, **_"I will do as you ask…Know that my thoughts are with you…"_**As Katrina is leaving the tent she spots Edric and storms over to him. She slaps him and is immediately pulled away by ****Arya****. Everyone gathered laughs.**

_"Here bite down on this…"_**Jormunder says handing Roran a piece of leather as the guards tie his hands to a pole.**

_"Roran Stronghammer son of Garrow…You are charged with insubordination…You did on two occasions disobey your commanding officer and struck him in the face…The punishment is 60 lashes…"_

_When the lash of the whip hits Roran does__not__make a sound. He doesn't even flinch his unnatural strength allows him to endure the pain without complaint._

When it is over Roran is taken to the healing tens. As Katrina kissed Roran on the cheek Nasauda entered the tent, "What do you want?" Katrina asked in an unkind voice.

Nasauda just stares at Katrina for a few seconds as she is understandably upset. Roran sits up and grabs Katrina's hand, "Its okay honey…What may I do for you milady?"

Nasauda sighs, "As you know when the Urgals joined us I made it clear to all the Varden and our allies that the Urgals were not to be harmed…One of the Varden ambushed and killed an Urgal…for no other reason than spite…I have spoken to Nar Garzvhog…He wants me to drop the issue…But if I do it may embolden others…"

Katrina places her hands on her hips, "What does that have to do with my husband?"

Nasauda looks at Roran, "I have decided to promote you to captain and give you command of your own battalion…It will be made of fifty humans and fifty Urgals…"

"What!" Katrina said yelling.

"We need allies and if you the cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer can get a group of humans and Urgals to work together…it will serve as an example to the rest…"

Roran smiles, "Is that why you had Angela heal most of my wounds?"

"Yes…So what do you say Stronghammer? Do you think you can command a group of humans and Urgals?"

Roran sighs as Katrina pleads with her eyes to say no, "I need to think on it…"

Nasauda nods, "I need an answer by tomorrow…"

"You will have it…"

"Whatever you respond your promotion is secure…"

Roran returned to his tent with Katrina who was trying to convince him to say no. Roran had already made up his mind and convinced Katrina to support him. "I have only one condition…" Roran said to Nasauda in her tent. "I ask that you allow me to pick the humans under my command…"

"Agreed…"

Before leaving for his mission Nasauda has the man who killed the Urgal publicly executed. Then she announces that Roran Stronghammer will be leading a mixed group of Urgals and humans on a mission. The Varden had been waiting to hear that the Dwarves have chosen a new King. So when word was received Nasauda ordered her troops to march on towards Belatona. Roran's group was on scouting patrol making sure enemy troops didn't slip past the frontlines into Surda. So far he commanded his group without incident. The Urgals followed orders without complaint as they had been handpicked by Nar Garzvhog.

Roran sat on Snow Fire under a tree with Syn, Cassel, Loring, and an Urgal named Kartu who Roran chose to give orders through to the Urgals. "Alright…Kartu tell the other Urgals to get into position…" As Kartu runs off Roran looks at Loring, "Tell the others to get into position…"

The Urgals attack a group of soldiers heading north. The Urgals drive the Imperial troops to Roran's group waiting in ambush. It is a slaughter and the battle is over in a matter of minutes. As the wounded is checked for injuries, and the dead stripped; Roran walks through the bloody grass with Cassel and Syn at his side. "Check those wagons…" Roran is distracted by a group of Urgals huddled together.

He walks over and finds them tormenting a wounded man. Roran sneers pushing his way through the Urgals and kills the man with his hammer. "That will be enough!"

"Why did you stop our sport human…The muck licker would have danced many more hours for us before his time expired…"

Roran looks at Kartu before answering, "We do not treat our enemies like that…We do not torture people for fun…"

"Why?"

"It is inhuman…"

"We are Urgals…We are not flat skin humans…"

"True…but your herndauls made peace with us and part of that peace is abiding by the rules of war and combat…Now round up the horses…You will lead them…"

"NO!"

The Urgal said before Roran could leave, '"What did you say?"

The Urgal reared his head back roaring into the air drawing the attention of everyone. "You heard me human…I am Yarbog…of the clan Khidoux…In our society Urgals lead because they have proven themselves in battle…You are leader because you are blood with the Shadeslayer…Make me obey…"

Roran looks at Kartu who folds his hands, "So you wish to face me in single combat?"

"Yes…If I win I will lead these Urgals and humans…" That is when the humans in the area drew their weapons, but Roran raised his hand stopping them. "If you win then we will follow you…"

"Very well then…name the time, place, and terms of combat…"

"The time is now…The place here…the terms…No weapons…No magic…Whoever kills his opponent…"

"Why to the death…We humans have a tradition of combat not to the death…Whoever makes the other yield…" That is when Kartu says something to Yarbog in Ugralgra the Urgal language. "Fine human our contest will not be to the death…But I will take great pleasure in breaking your bones…"

A circle is made half the circle is humans and the other half Urgal, "You sure about this?" Cassel asked rubbing oil on Roran's chest, arms, and back.

Roran looks at Yarbog, "No…but it must be done…"

Now they face each other as Cassel leaves the circle. Roran sizes his opponent up. Yarbog is bigger and has more muscle, hardly any weaknesses, but Roran's eyes keep going back to his horns. He smiles as a plan forms. "Come on Yarbog! Or are you only good at attacking wounded men…"

Yarbog roars at the insult and attacks running across the human/Urgal arena. Roran leaps over him and grabs his horns and twists to the side with all his might. The men cheer as Yarbog staggers on his feet; unable to reach behind him and throw Roran off Yarbog rolls forward in an attempt to crush Roran.

Roran releases Yarbog at the last minute and rolls to the side. By now Yarbog is on his feet, "Nice try little hammer…" He says slashing Roran across the chest. "…But I am just as strong as you."

Roran backs away as Yarbog is more cautious with his attacks. "Thank you…I knew you were the stupidest Urgal under my command…"

"DIE PUNNY HUMAN!"

Yarbog spreads his arms wide and leaps so that Roran has nowhere to go as he has him boxed in. That is when Roran drops to the ground and sticks his foot up kicking Yarbog between the legs. He comes down on his knees mewling like a wounded cow. Roran limps over and straddles his back again twisting his horns. This time Yarbog hits the ground face first. Roran leans his knee into Yarbog's back as he twists his head.

Yarbog fights back while both humans and Urgals cheer their respective fighters on. The Urgal pushes with all his might but Roran cannot be moved. He stops and rests for a few seconds then he tries again pushing with all his might. "Dam you submit!" Roran whispers through gritted teeth.

Yarbog snorts and his body goes limp, "Stronghammer…You are worthy of that name…I cannot live the shame of being defeated by a human…Kill me…"

"No…We are allies…Yield and end this…"

"NEVER!" Yarbog, growls pushing to get up with all his might. For a few dreadful seconds it seemed as if Yarbog would get to his feet then his body goes limp again. "I…I…I yield!"

Roran slowly gets up as humans clap and cheer while the Urgals roar. "Now will you obey my commands…" Roran asks in great heaves of breath.

"I obey stronghammer…" some of the Urgals comfort Yarbog then they pack up and leave.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29. Roran's Might

Roran lay beside Katrina kissing her neck. Nausada herself had given him a day off for all his success in the field. "Are you going to lay in bed all day?" Katrina asks.

"Not all day, but most of the morning…" He replies fondling her body.

"I promised Birgit I would help with her sowing…"

"You are just going to have to break that promise…" he says gently biting her ear. Then Roran feels Trianna's mental call, ("Stronghammer…sorry to disturb you, but Nauasada needs you right away…")

("I'll be there momentarily…") He kisses Katrina again, "Trianna just summoned me mentally…Lady Nausada demands my presence…"

She kisses him, "Go and do not linger…"

Roran quickly dresses and as he walks through the camp he is joined by the Elf Syn. When Roran and Syn enter the tent they bow, "Roran…Syn…good morning." King Orin is there as well with Nar Garzvhog.

"We just received word from Cilthri…The castle has infiltrated by Galbatorix's mages…" King Orin says.

"We will send our most powerful mages to take the castle back…You will be leading them…Along with your unit…" Nausada says speaking up.

"We will leave at once…" Roran says saluting. As Roran's troops march out of camp he is joined by Angela. "What brings you here?"

"I like to be where things are happening and decided to join you on your mission…"

"Glad to have you along…" They ride south towards Cilthri. Four miles from the city they are attacked by enemy forces. Because of Roran, Angela, and Syn they are able to defeat the enemy with only two losses. They continue on after resting and tending wounds. They use invisible spells to approach the city. "I sense no trap spells…" Roran says.

"Neither do I…" Angela says.

They scale the wall using magic and travel up the street from shadow to shadow. "I sense the people they are in their homes afraid…" Syn says speaking up.

When they reach the palace they are attacked by the painless ones. As Roran smashes through the ranks with his hammer he is mentally attacked by Kanon. As Roram battles Kanon mentally he physically battles the painless ones. Then he is attacked magically by another mage. **_"Release me!"_** Roran whispers in the ancient language. He smashes the hold of the mage who attacked him and kills him with magic overpowering his wards.

Roran runs through the palace with Syn and Angela at his side, they find Kanon in the throne room. "I see you bought friends…and one of them is like us…"

Roran, Angela, and Syn point their hands at Kanon. **_"LETTA!" _** All three say at the same time. Kanon just smiles and after receiving a power boost from Galbatorix he smashed their hold on him. Roran throws his hammer, not at Kanon but the ceiling above him. There is a flash and a wave of energy passes through the ceiling and walls. They crumble around Kanon as the hammer returns to Roran's hand.

"Nice trick…" Angela says.

"He may still be alive…" Syn warns. By sunrise the next day the castle is secured and the captives freed.

Roran and his men are preparing to leave the castle and return to the Varden. He is in a room by himself and contacts Katrina, then he contacts Eragon and learns that someone tried to assassinate Eragon. ("Roran!") Kanon calls to him as he lays down.

Roran separates his mind from his body and floats through the castle, his spectral transparent body is blue. Kanon is in the throne room he too has separated his mind from his body, his spectral form is red. **_"Good you know how to spirit walk…Tenga has taught you well…" _**Only the most powerful of mages can spirit walk and while walking the mage can only speak in the ancient language. Kanon creates a spirit sword while Roran a hammer. **_"A hammer really surely you can be more imaginative than that…"_**

**_ "_****_If you insist…"_**

****Roran throws the spirit hammer and creates a bow and arrow, when Kanon dives out of the way he shoots and catches Kanon on the leg. The hammer splashes against the wall in shower of sparks. As the two fight a few men try to take Roran's body, but he is protected by Wards. They die when they touch his body. Kanon creates throwing stars and as he dodges the arrows he throws the stars at Roran. Kanon leaps over the next arrow turning into a giant spirit ape. Roran becomes a giant lizard, as Kanon slams into him.

When they touch sparks shower from the spectral forms. Kanon tries to split Roran's jaw but he wraps his tail around his throat and slashes him across the chest with his left claw. Kanon backs away and beats his chest with a roar. As he attacks again, Roran becomes a giant scorpion and stings Kanon. His spectral body starts turning blue as he returns to normal form. Then he fades away and returns to his body.

("RORAN!")

Roran can hear Angela and Syn trying to wake him and that is when he notices the sun. In spectral form time means nothing. He flies back to his body and his eyes pop open. "You were spirit walking weren't you?" Syn asks.

"More like Spirit fighting…" Angela says.

Roran smiles sitting up exhausted, while spirit walking magic is boundless, but the rules still apply. He had to rest several hours before they could leave. Before they left Kanon's dead body was found in the wine cellar behind a secret passage way.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30. The Battle of Feinster

As Roran returns to camp he is contacted by Eragon mentally, ("When Saphira arrives she will mend the Star of Tronjheim then we are on our way to Ellesmera and try to find a sword…")

("I'm glad you mentioned that…I was thinking about what you said Solembum told you…I don't think there is an actual weapon under the tree…What if it is brightsteel…")

("What is brightsteel?")

("During my training Tenga told me about it…Anyway it is what the Rider Swords are made of…")

("Thanks listen I must go I will contact you again before we leave for Ellesmera…")

When they arrived at Camp Roran immediately reported to Nausada. "We will march on tomorrow…I take it you spoke with Eragon…"

"I did he will leave after Saphira mends the Star…" After speaking with Nausada Roran goes to the Mage tent to report to Trianna. Then he makes his way to his tent to be with Katrina.

"Roran! " She beams when he enters the tent. They kiss and kiss then they start fondling each other and go into the tent. Over the next few days Katrina has morning sickness so Roran takes her to see Gertrude.

"She is with child…"

Roran kisses Katrina and runs out of the healing tent, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He yells at the top of his lungs then he reaches his mind out to Eragon who is having a meeting with Orik the new Dwarf King. ("I'm sorry Eragon, but Katrina is carrying our first child…")

("I am happy for you…You mind if I tell Orik…")

("Go ahead and tell him I said congratulations…")

An impromptu feast is held to celebrate the news of Katrina's pregnancy. The next day the army crosses the river using magic from Roran and the Elves. After crossing the river they rest before marching north towards Feintster with Roran and his company scouting the way. After a twelve mile march they stop and make camp.

Feinster

The Varden finally arrive at the city of Feinster which is a half a mile away. When the Varden forces arrived they are attacked by a small army on horseback. King Orin was able to defeat the enemy and camp was set up. Then scouts were sent out and siege towers were constructed. On the third day Roran rides back to camp with his infamous Knights of Stronghammer as his company was now called.

"Reinforcements approach from the south…Two thousand strong…" Roran yelled jumping off Snow Fire.

Nausada shakes her head and looks at Jormunder, "How many siege towers have we built?"

"Fifteen so far…we can build five at a time…The next five will be done in the next two hours…"

"We cannot wait any longer…Begin the attack…"

Arya stands up, "Wait…let us Elves lead the attack…" When Arya says this Blodgharm looks at Ryu and Dianah. Blodgharm clears his throat and says something to Arya in the ancient language. They trade words then he sighs and nods, "Let us get the gates open…" Before attacking the city Roran reaches his mind out to touch Eragon. ("Eragon! Saphira! It has begun…")

Nausada agrees then Arya leads Roran, Blodgharm, and three other Elves to the wall. They are invisible, but when they touch the wall to scale it their magic is consumed by spells on the wall. ("Galbatorix…") Blodgharm says with his mind.

"Hey!" An archer screams when they reach the top of the hundred foot wall. Roran kicks the man in the throat killing him. Using their magic Roran and the Elves kill several other men allowing Varden archers to take up position on the wall. Roran points his hand at a catapult and turns it around firing into the city. Arya and the other Elves do the same.

With the wall secure Roran leaps off the wall and lands on his feet. With his hammer he smashes through the gate guards, but the gate is heavily protected by magic. Another hour passes then a roar fills the air and Roran smiles sensing Eragon and Saphira. "I see you have a new sword…Roran says to Eragon when he lands.

"Yes thanks for the advice…" Eragon walks up to the gate, "**_Brisinger…"_** The sword bursts into flames and Eragon cuts the beam from the gate allowing the Varden to enter.

Roran rejoins his men and leads them through the city. As he passes a shop Roran senses a family inside hiding. He places a spell over the shop to keep the family safe. Overhead Saphira flies by on her way towards another part of the city. When they reach the main square there is heavy opposition. Roran leads the counter attack and defeat the forces in the main square, then he makes his way towards the castle. Just as Roran arrives at the castle he sees Eragon and Arya fly up on Saphira.

Roran smashes through the main door and leads the fight through the castle. Then he pauses as he feels Eragon's mind. Glaedr had given Eragon and Saphira his Eldunari. The ancient Rider and his Dragon were fighting in Gileade, Murtagh and Thorn are there. When Roran enters the throne room a Shade has Eragon on the ground with his foot his chest and he holds Arya by the throat.

With a glance a piece of the tapestry rips off and flies toward the Shade wrapping around his face. He drops Arya and that is when Roran summons a sword off the wall as he leaps across the room, and stabs the Shade in the chest. He howls and evaporates releasing the spirits. Roran heals Arya's broken arm then he helps Eragon off the floor. "Are the two of you alright?"

"Fine thanks to you Shadeslayer…"

"Keep that name until I have killed a second one then call me that…" That is when Blodgharm and the other Elves join them. By sunrise the next morning the battle is over and the city is won.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31. Roran's Apprentice

Roran helped with the wounded in the city, by using his magic to heal the injured. Blodgharm , Arya, and the Elves were also using their vast knowledge to help. Three days had passed since the Varden had taken the city of Feinster. Roran was on his way home when he felt Nolfavrel's life draining from him. Roran runs to an alley and finds the boy passed out. Roran reaches into his mind and severs the magic he had tapped into.

Hours later Birgit shows up the mansion being used to tend the wounded. "Where is my son?' She demands.

Eragon is there as well, Roran raises his hand, "Your son is fine but we need to talk…"

"We can talk after I see my son…"

"Your son somehow tapped into the energy in his body and used magic…He could have killed himself he will need a proper teacher…"

Birgit places her hands on her hips, "And suppose you are that teacher?"

"Eragon could teach him, but he has duties to the Varden…Of all the mages in the Varden I am the best suited…There is Angela, but Nolfavrel knows me…"

"I don't know…I have to think about it…"

"If he experiments again he could kill himself…"

"I said I would think about now let me see my son…"

Roran goes home to Katrina as they have taken a suite in the palace. He explains what happened, "Maybe I should speak with her…"

He shakes his head, "No its all in the hands of fate…"

"How long do you think we will remain in the city?"

"Another week maybe less…Then we march on to Belatona…Lady Nausada received word that Queen Islanzadi marches on Narda…" The next day when Roran opens the door to his room Birgit and Nolfavrel are standing at his door. "Birgit…"

"I have thought it over…" She says interrupting him, "And I have decided to allow my son to train with you…"

Roran looks at Nolfavrel, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes…" He replies with a nod.

"You understand that if you do this you will no longer be human…You will become immortal…"

"I understand…"

"Alright…I have a meeting with Lady Nausada then I will see you afterwards…"

"My son will live with you and Katrina…Since he will become what you are…"

Roran nods in agreement then he watches as Birgit gives her son a tearful goodbye. After his meeting with Nausada and the Varden leaders Roran goes on a mission. "You are coming with me…"

"Where are we going?" Nolfavrel asks.

"A scouting mission…" Roran places a ring on his finger, "Here this will protect you…Let me see your dagger…" Using magic Roran fuses a jewel into the dagger then he says a spell over the dagger. "If you are threatened throw the dagger it will never miss…And on command it will return to your hand…Do what I say…"

"Yes sir…"

"What's that boy doing here!" Yarbog asks.

"He is my apprentice and that is all I will say on the matter…" As they travel Roran teaches Nolfavrel mind touch and how to block people from his mind. He also teaches him simple spells like Scrying and moving objects. By sunset Nolfavrel can use a stone as a weapon and throw it at any still target. He still is trying to master scrying. When they make camp Roran has Nolfavrel practice meditating.

The next morning they break camp and continue on a northeast path angling towards the river. Soon they come into sight of a small village by the river. Roran looks at Nolfavrel, "Sense anything…"

Nolfavrel is concentrating really hard. "A dog…some birds…no people…"

Roran nods, "Good…But there is a magic spell over the village…a spell of concealment…"

"You can sense magic…"

"If one knows what to looks for yes…" Roran touches Yarbog's mind, ("Yarbog!")

("I am here Stronghammer…")

("Tell the men to get ready…I want you to chose one man and one Urgal to watch Nolfavrel while we attack…") As Roran was speaking he included Nolfavrel in the conversation. As they charge the village Roran tries to circumvent the spells over the village with Kartu aiding him. Then Kartu cries out as his mind is overwhelmed by Murtagh who appears on Thorn.

"No!" He cries as Thorn spews flames from his mouth. Roran points his hand, "**_LETTA BRISINGER!" _**The flames stop in Thorn's mouth causing the Red Dragon to gag. Thorn goes wild as Murtagh breaks Roran's hold on Thorn's fire. The fire had caused Thorn great pain and would have killed him if Murtagh had not intervened. Then Thorn attacks Roran's mind as thousands of troops emerge from the village.

Roran wrestles mentally with the Dragon and he can feel Murtagh wanting to help, but Thorn wants revenge. As the unseen fight unfolds Roran smashes his way through rank after rank of Imperial soldiers. Soon he is joined by Yarbog and several others. All seems lost as Roran and his men are surrounded. Then Eragon and Saphira rise up out of the river and tackle Thorn and Murtagh. As they fight Roran leaps over the enemy troops onto a house and runs toward the grappling Dragons. ("Eragon! Saphira! I am fighting Thorn mentally help me…") They unite their minds in an attempt to overwhelm the red Dragon and that is when Murtagh intervenes.

(**_"I name thee…Chetora Van Sure Skulblaka and thee oh Rider I name Shertogal Kon Ryne Gas…May these names be warded from all enemies…")_** Roran says this in the ancient language a few minutes before Murtagh drives them out of Thorn's mind. The magic Roran used weakens him to the point of unconsciousness. Before he loses consciousness, Roran draws energy from one of the rings on his finger. He stands up just in time to see Thorn and Murtagh fly away.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asks jumping off Saphira's back who goes chasing after the remaining troops.

"I'm fine thank you…" After counting the dead and tending the wounded Roran goes to check on Nolfavrel. Ten enemy soldiers lay day where he left Nolfavrel with his two guards. The guards explain how Nolfavrel killed seven of the attackers with his dagger.

"Fire?" Roran asks two days later. The Varden are still in Feinster, but will leave on tomorrow. Roran is teaching Nolfavrel more words in the ancient language.

"**_Brisinger…"_** He replies.

"Water?"

"**_Adurna…"_**

**_ "_**Earth?"

**_"_****_Deloi!"_**

**_ "_**Alright…May we be protected from listeners…"

**_"_****_Atra…nosu…naise varda…fra eld hornya…"_**

****Roran nods, "You said…**_varda…_**You should have said…**_vardo…_**Other than that job well done…**_"_** The next day as they march out of Feinster Nolfavrel runs through the countryside at an inhuman speed. Roran runs beside him, they run a mile south then turns back towards the marching armies of the Varden. Within a short time Nolfavrel has mastered small spells, agility, and speed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32. Belatona

The Varden now marched on Belatona in force. While further North Queen Islanzadi and her Elves marched on Teirm. As the Varden marched Roran increased Nolfavrel's training, which now included healing spells. Nolfavrel was still young so Roran had him heal things like hang nails, minor cuts and burns. He also gave him a ring with energy stored in it as Nolfavrel was still learning to judge the limitations of his strength in magic.

After several weeks of travel they came upon the city of Belatona. Blodgharn and the Elves immediately got to work on opening the gates. Meanwhile Eragon and Saphira blasted the battlements with fire from Sapphira and arrows from Eragon. Eventually the gates were forced open and the Varden charged into the city with Nausada and Roran leading the charge.

With his hammer in hand Roran smashed his way through the ranks of soldiers. Then Roran hears Arya scream a few seconds after Saphira and Eragon land in the courtyard. He looks across the yard at a man in armor mounted on a horse. The man is carrying a weird spear with a glowing blue blade. Roran leaps over several men almost flying and tackles the man off his horse. They wrestle across the ground and finally get to their feet. Roran kicks the man in the ribs denting his armor. Then he breaks his right knee with another kick. The man goes down and Roran takes the spear and beheads the man.

"I don't believe it…" Arya says walking up to Roran.

"What? What is it?" Roran asks.

"An ancient weapon forged during our war with the Dragons of old…It is called a _Dauthdaertya_…"

"The Dragon's Blade…" Roran says translating.

"These blades were used to kill Dragons…" Arya looks at Lord Basurd on the ground. "To bad you killed him…I sure would like to know where he got this…"

Blodgharm joins them, "My word…" He looks at Arya, "In a fight against Galbatorix we can use this weapon…"

The mystery is solved by interrogating Basurd's wife and son who tell Arya that the weapon was a gift from the Elves long ago after a Dragon attacked the city. The rest of the day is spent securing the city. Then the next day Roran goes to a meeting with Nausada and the other Varden leaders. Queen Islanzadi updates them through an enchanted mirror. She had taken the city of Teirm. Now all that was left was Kuasta and Dras Leona. It is Roran who suggest that the Varden wait in Belatona while someone leads a force to take Kuasta.

Arya volunteers to lead the force to Kuasta and Queen Islanzadi will send a force of Elves to help her. Then the Varden and Elven forces will meet at Dras Leona and take the city together. After the meeting Roran meets with Nolfavrel for training. Roran is able to train him for the next two and half weeks without interruption. Arya returns from Kuasta by the end of that time. Now they coordinate with Queen Islanzadi to march on Dras Leona.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33. Dark Magic

The Varden arrive in Dras Leona two days after the Elves. They are also joined by King Orick and the Dwarven army. Nausada now commands a force greater than that of Galbatorix. Dras Leona is now completely surrounded. Eragon, Arya, Angela, Roran, Jormunder and Trianna are chosen to sneak the city to open the gates from the inside.

Eragon, Roran, and Jormunder kill three guards and take their armor. When the guards changed the trio took the place of the gate guards. They killed the other men and opened the gates. Eragon sent a mental signal to Arya who signaled the allied forces and they attack.

The defenders of Dras Leona were caught completely off guard. "You men with us!" Roran says taking command of three hundred men with Eragon. They lead them to the temple of the Helgrind. As they approach three hooded men stand before the main entrance. Eragon gasped as the arrows fired by his troops were dispelled by a black shadow type shield.

"**You shall not enter this most sacred place…"**

The three robed creatures spoke in unison and as they spoke the men fell into the fetal position holding their ears. Eragon and Roran are unaffected, "_Nu Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya…" __Eragon sneered as the magic he unleashed was consumed by the mysterious trio._

**_"Your magic will only feed us!"_**

******Roran and Eragon combine their minds along with Spahira and assault the three men. They overwhelm them mentally and Saphira blasts them with fire.** Eragon sneers as the fire dies down and all that is left are three piles of black rocks. "What in the world…"

_"Dark magic…Creations of Galbatorix…"_Roran says.

The men that came with Roran and Eragon are reluctant to enter the temple. So Eragon summons Blodgharm and the Elves, Trianna, Angela, and Solembum join them as well. They enter the temple killing every priest and acolyte they discover. They spare the slaves and servants setting them free. It is Trianna who finds Varaug's secret laboratory and burns it and all the magical experiments.

Trianna had gotten separated from the main group and found a secret passageway. "There you are!" Roran said walking down the steps into the wine cellar. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine Stronghammer thank you."

"You need to be careful…All the priests haven't been accounted for…" That is when a shadowy figure grabs Arya and drags her into the passage.

"Arya! NO!" Eragon screams throwing out his hand as the passageway closes, "_LETTA!"_ The door slides to a stop. ("Someone help!") He calls with his mind. Eragon falls to his knees as the passage door is too heavy for him and someone with magic is pushing against his strength. A few seconds before passing Eragon receives a power boost from Saphira and Roran, he stands up shoving the passage open.

Soon he is joined by Solembum, Blodgharm, and Angela. "Someone grabbed Arya…" Eragon said taking a torch and waving it up the dark tunnel.

"I sense a maze of tunnels beneath the city…" Blodgharm says.

"Right…Dianah and Ryu will guard the entrance and the rest of us will split into teams…"

"We should stay together!" Blodgharm warns.

"Help me!"

"Arya!"

Before Eragon could run off Roran grabs him. "It may be a trick…Someone using magic to trick us…"

"Roran is right…I cannot feel Arya's presence anymore…" Blodgharm said.

"This way…" Angela said as if she had been in the catacombs before.

"How do you know?" Eragon asked.

Angela smiles, "Because I helped build this maze…Now follow me…"

After a mile of twisting and turning the walls cut Angela, Roran, and Ryu are cut off from Eragon Blodgharm and Dianah. "Blodgharm! Angela! Can you here us?" Eragon screams but there is no reply. That is when the floor opens on a slant and they all fall slide down through a shoot into a crystal cavern.

When Eragon awakens the Priest with no legs and arms is sitting on a litter before him. Eragon and the others are held prisoner by crystal cocooning their bodies. Their heads are free. When Eragon tries to use magic the crystals absorb his energy. "Nice try…Shadeslayer…The crystals before feed on magic it is useless…"

"Release us!"

"I will after we take you and your friends to Galbatorix…When he has you he will give us Razac eggs…"

"I knew it!" Eragon said.

"Oh yes…Galbatorix kept all the Lethrblaka's eggs as tribute…He placed powerful spells on them so that they would not hatch without his permission. Now summon your Dragon so that we may contact Galbatorix or watch your friends die…"

"Don't do it Eragon our lives mean nothing in the greater scheme…" Dianah said.

"Don't listen to the Elven she witch." When Eragon remains silent the Priest nods and they drag in Arya. "She dies first!"

Before the guard can kill her an explosion throws the guards to the ground and from the hole Angela emerges and whistles. Her whistling vibrates the crystals in the cave and shatters them. Eragon and the others are now free.

Angela points her hand at the High Priest silencing him, "That will be enough of that…" The other guards and priests in the cave drop their weapons and bow to Angela. The High Priest is levitated into the air. "What shall I do with you?" With a flick of her hand the High Priest is slammed into the wall and Angela whistles again the shattered pieces of crystal come together and imprison the High Priest.

"How did you?" Eragon asks.

She winks, "It's a secret…"

Meanwhile the battle rages on the city as some of the citizens take up arms against the allies. Under spells they fight to the death, until Neida realizes this and works with her fellow Elves and the Du Vrang Gata to remove the spells. When the battle is finally over Nausada makes a speech before the steps of the fortress inspiring the Varden and their allies.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34. I Know Your Name

Dras Leona was now under the occupation of the Varden. Now Nausada and the leaders made preparations to march on Urubaen and face Galbatorix. "Eragon is not ready…Galbatorix is too powerful…" Queen Islanzadi says.

"Not even Galbatorix can fight the whole of the Elven nation…" Nausada says in reply.

"It is not just Galbatorix…" Lord Dauthdr an Elven lord says speaking up, "He is using Eldunari Dragon hearts to fuel his power…That is why he is so unnaturally strong…and then there is his Dragon Shruiken…"

Eragon sighs and stands up, "If we do nothing Galbatorix wins…Saphira and I would rather die fighting than second guessing oueselves…Besides his main goal is take me and Saphira alive…He needs Saphira to rebuild the Dragon Rider's order in his image…So the most powerful Elves and Spellcasters will accompany us into the castle and they will channel their strength into me and Saphira and we will kill Galbatorix…"

They discuss Eragon's plan in great detail before dismissing. Later Roran is standing on the balcony of his suit in the castle of Dras Leona. He watches as Eragon rides Saphira, the two are flying high over the city. Roran's enhanced eyesight can spot them from the ground. As he watches them several things occur to Roran about how much Eragon has changed. He compares him to the person he was and who he is now. Roran smiles remembering the poem Eragon showed him from the Blood Oath celebration.

As Roran thinks on all these things, several words pop into his head. "Oh my word…" He looks up and reaches out with his mind, ("Eragon! Saphira come quickly!") Roran leaves his suite not wanting to wake Katrina. When they land in the courtyard Eragon dismounts Saphira.

"What is it?"

_"__Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya.__" _Roran says the spell to keep people from listening to what he has to say as there are Elves in the area. "I know your true name in the ancient language…I will tell it to Saphira and then she to you…Then you can remove the information from my mind…" After Roran relays the information to Saphira and she to Eragon he starts laughing and then he cries.

Eragon looks at Roran and hugs him, "Thank you…"

"You are welcome…"

"I don't need to take the information from you…Besides Saphira you are one of the few people I trust unconditionally…" They interlock arms. Then Eragon places a spell over his true name so that no one may use it against him.

A few days later Eragon discovers Saphira's name. ("Eragon! Saphira!") It is Glaedr touching their minds. ("Now that the two of you know your true names I can tell you a secret…A secret that will give you an edge over Galbatorix…") It was the first time Glaedr spoke to them from his Eldunari since Oromis died.

("What is that Master?") Saphira asks.

("The two of you must journey to the Rock of Kuthian…")


End file.
